Confusing Pretty Little Thing
by AlexiaD99
Summary: When Kurt was dragged by Rachel and one of her friends to a party that promised to be full of famous people he didn't expect to meet the TV star Blaine Anderson. He also didn't expect him to be so confusing...
1. Chapter 1

**Glee=not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurt didn't want to go to that party. Yes, Rachel had said there was going to be some people from a couple of Broadway shows there, but Rachel and her friend Jenny were going to chase them and he was going to feel embarrassed and out of place. They would leave him alone, surrounded by people too full of themselves to care about him. But she insisted, and when he kept saying no, she kept insisting, then Jenny insisted, and he was just tired of them and accepted to go.

That's how he found himself dressed in his best attire, hair perfectly coifed, standing outside Rachel's bedroom door, giving the girls fashion advice (and God they needed it).

"Kurt, I know you're the most fashionable one here, but I really think that purse would look fantastic with my dress" said the girl, proceeding to twirl like a five year old.

"Rachel Berry, I'm _not_, by any means, leaving this apartment with you, or talking to you ever again for that matter, if you bring that thing with you. That's a hideous pink, honey. Hideous."

"Don't need to be rude. Besides, it's cute. But I guess I can go with the black one." she said under her breath in a lightly tone, putting the horrendous thing back in her closet.

Kurt made a mental note to make sure it got lost in the near future. Like Bermuda Triangle or shipped to Mongolia lost, in the _very_ near future.

Then Jenny decided to break the tension by recalling the people she knew were going to be there. Rachel and Jenny had become friends quickly during their first year in NYADA. She was sort of another Rachel and Kurt asked himself quite often how those two had managed to remain friends without tearing off each other's faces after the first time they had both auditioned for the same part. But he knew that he himself had had that kind of friendship with Rachel back in high school. Rachel had gotten the part that first time, but what had proved to Kurt that these two actually cared about each other instead of just taking too much to heart that of keeping your enemies close, had been when Jenny got the leading part in an off-Broadway production four months ago and the critic went nuts about her. Rachel had been quite reasonable and, even if no one would ever hear him said that aloud, Kurt was proud of Rach for that.

Jenny was still throwing random names of important and famous people and Kurt allowed himself to actually be excited for being around them. He was already going, it would be better to try and enjoy the party. Maybe he could actually get something out of it.

Kurt hadn't made it to NYADA after all, but he had applied to FIT too, just in case, and being in his senior year already, he held no regrets about pursuing fashion. He still loved everything regarding Broadway and that was why he had intentions of getting into costume design when he was out of college. Some Broadway contacts wouldn't hurt him at all.

When Rachel _finally_ declared herself ready to go Kurt took a final look at the mirror in her room to check himself and called the three of them a cab.

* * *

><p>When they entered the party Rachel was squealing next to him. The place looked so glamorous that Kurt was feeling a little self conscious already. But he shook it off; he had just decided he was actually going to enjoy himself. And he <em>was<em> known for being fabulous, after all.

The girls stayed with him for quite a while. Jenny introduced them to the leading man from the show she was on and he turned out to be a jerk. A well dressed woman that Kurt had the feeling he had seen somewhere already went to them to ask Jenny who had dressed her and Kurt almost had a breakdown. Jenny was wearing one of his designs. As soon as the woman left, not before giving Kurt her card (she was the editor in chief of a fashion magazine Kurt loved, and a known theatre producer's wife), both girls gave him a "we told you" look. Kurt rolled his eyes but thanked both girls sincerely. For all he was concerned, they could go embarrass themselves - and him for that matter - all they wanted now and his attendance still would have been worth it. So, obviously, then Jenny spotted a very famous Broadway producer and the girls just had to go introduce themselves. No, seriously, they had to.

That left Kurt by himself, fruity pink drink in hand. He started to slowly walk in the direction of the bar. He thought he would look less left alone there. He took the chance to look around and have little secret freak outs at some of the people that were there. Was that Madonna's daughter? That definitely looked like Madonna's daughter and God this party was proving itself to be fantastic.

When he made it to the bar he found a seat and kept sipping at his drink distractedly. He could see the girls from the distance talking animatedly at a startled, important looking, man. They really were a case.

A guy almost fell on him then. He must have been drunk. He quickly stood up and started apologizing purposefully. While he mumbled his apologies Kurt finally got to look at him. He had what had probably once been curly dark hair, turned into a helmet of shiny black hair gel; and the most beautiful hazel eyes Kurt had ever seen. They were even better that he had thought through pictures and TV, and that was saying something.

It was Blaine Anderson.

He had been the breakout start in a TV show a couple of years ago that had just finished that summer. And he was nothing short of _overwhelmingly, breathtakingly gorgeous_.

Kurt assured him it was fine, mostly because, thankfully, he hadn't spilt his drink on himself, but on the floor. Being beautiful wouldn't save anyone from the rage of Kurt if you messed with his clothes. And he had said that last part aloud to Blaine, apparently; thankfully not the first tiny bit, judging by what Blaine said next.

"Let me just get you a new drink then. I promise I would stay a few feet away from your clothes" said Blaine and sort of giggled. Oh God, he _giggled_. Why he wasn't constantly giggling in Kurt's television he couldn't figure out. His eyes shined and he had the cutest smile - if it was up to Kurt, he would make the guy giggle all the freaking time.

"Oh...Okay" Kurt had apparently said, even if he wasn't very conscious of the words leaving his mouth. Blaine looked at him and their eyes met for the first time. Kurt held his gaze, as did Blaine. The way he looked at him was so warm, Kurt felt enchanted, he didn't look away, and neither did Blaine. But then reality hit him, Blaine was straight, he knew that. He was rumoured to be dating Amanda Seyfried, or someone. It didn't matter if he had a tendency to hold his gaze on someone for a little longer than acceptable, he was straight and it didn't mean anything. So Kurt looked away and told himself to stop acting like a teenage girl. Blaine was just a guy who was pretty, yet completely out of his league. Not a big deal; nothing new to him either.

Blaine called the bartender and ordered Kurt a new drink and champagne for himself. Then he turned to Kurt and said "I'm Blaine, by the way".

"Kurt" he answered. _I know_, he was able to suppress.

"I haven't seen you around" said Blaine looking at him with such an intense gaze that he felt self conscious.

"I haven't been around" he said and Blaine raised an exquisitely triangular, eyebrow in response.

"I'm not in showbiz. My friend Jenny Hendrick got me here" he explained.

"Is that the girl from that off Broadway show everyone is freaking out about?"

"That's her" Kurt smiled proudly.

"That's weird, you look like you belong here. More than some of us even" said Blaine thoughtful.

"Really?" Kurt hadn`t seen that one coming.

"You're way too fabulous to be just a random new yorker"

"Oh, honey. I'm so not" _what the hell was he doing? Did he just call Blaine Anderson honey? _"Also, I'm from Ohio"

"Cool! I am too. Westerville. Which city are you from?"

Kurt let him know and they kept talking for a couple of minutes about Ohio, Broadway and Kurt`s fabulousness. Blaine always kept his eyes on Kurt's in a very distracting way. Then, suddenly, Blaine started to look for something in his pocket, mumbling an apology. He managed to get a hold of his phone, but clumsily. He definitely was at least a little drunk. He answered it.

"I'm at the bar" he said and Kurt was trying to not eavesdrop, but Blaine was not talking quietly.

"No, I didn't leave, I swear I'm just at the bar, Allyson."

"Mmm.. I'm with someone. Can't it wait or something?"

"Ok, ok, I'm going"

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to leave" said Blaine and, oh, he was talking to Kurt again.

"Oh, it's ok" he said.

"Not that I want to" he said almost in a whisper and what did that mean, Kurt had to ask himself.

He didn't answer.

"You're probably the most interesting guy I've ever met" Blaine said then, and wow, what?

"You're just drunk, Blaine. I'm probably way less interesting in soberness" he found himself saying because, seriously, what?

"I'm not" Blaine had said while he tried to make some sense of this, whatever this was."Can... can I get your number?" And did he sound nervous of Kurt had just gone crazy?

"You won't even know who I am in the morning" why was he being like that he wouldn`t have been able to tell himself. _Just give him your number_.

But then a pretty, tall girl approached them going straight to Blaine and telling him how they just had to go. Blaine gave him a last apologetic look and left with the girl before he had even had the chance to say bye.

After giving himself a few minutes to try and figure out what had just happened and failing, Kurt just washed it off and went to look for the girls. When he found them Rachel asked where he had been and he told them about Blaine. He thought Jenny looked at him funny and Rachel was super excited and talking about how cute the two of them would look together, but that was it. He just forgot about Blaine and enjoyed the remaining of the night with the girls.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up quite late, for an early riser like himself, at least. He took a quick shower, dressed for the day and went to the small kitchen of the apartment he shared with Rachel. The girl greeted him enthusiastically, even for Rachel. She then proceeded to hand him his coffee.<p>

"What is going on Rachel?" he asked when it was clear that the girl was being overly nice.

"Nothing" she said quickly with a smile. "You'd probably like to take a look at this" she added handing him her phone.

There was a twitter account open. Blaine Anderson's twitter account. And the last 2 tweets, from just an hour before, read:

_Morning! I'm not drunk (I wasn´t last night, but you didn't believe me) and I still think you're the most interesting person I've ever met._

_I'm serious, though. I'm still convinced you should give me your number ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. There`s actual people reading this now. That makes me even more nervous about this one...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt felt like he had been staring at the screen for hours; he turned to look at Rachel and the girl was grinning.

"You know the guy is straight and the girl at the party last night is probably his girlfriend, right?"

"You don't know that"

"You won't give up, will you?" he asked, but he already knew, it was Rachel after all.

"He's the one who tweeted about you! I'm just saying don't push him away. If he's straight, he still really wants to get to know you. Give him the chance," she smiled. Kurt wasn't a fan of reasonable Rachel when she was applying that reason to _him_.

"Ahh, ok, let's say I agree with you. What should I do?" _What was wrong with him?_

"Send him your number through a direct message." She said and left to her room, leaving her phone there, looking at Kurt.

So that, Kurt did. He logged in and sent him a direct message with just his number. Why he was taking advice for one Rachel Berry he had no idea. He didn't seem to know why he did what he did nowadays, or maybe just regarding Blaine.

Two things happened almost simultaneously: his phone buzzed; and Rach's phone signalled a new tweet from Blaine. He checked his phone first; it just said:

**From**: Unknown

Kurt? :)

He saved the number and went to see the tweet.

_Yaaaaaay!_

He smiled and went back to his phone to send a text.

**To**: Blaine

With that tweet, you really are not helping your own "not drunk" case.

**From**: Blaine

Nah, that's just my goofy self. ;)

**To**: Blaine

Okay, let's say I believe you. You are a little something of a goofy guy.

**From**: Blaine

Yep, that's me. So… let's say I invite you for coffee or something… am I overstepping already?

And there he was again, completely messing with Kurt's head. What did that mean? What was he implying? And if he wasn't implying anything, why would he make it look like that so damn much?

**To**: Blaine

I don't think I can, Blaine.

It was true, after all.

**From**: Blaine

Do you have like a very jealous gigantic boyfriend? Am I coming on too strong? Or did I just completely misunderstand every single signal? Just, you know, for future reference.

Ok, that was something. He really had meant that - Kurt wasn't going crazy. So Blaine was gay and he was in the closet. Why did it all still sound off to Kurt? It was as if he was missing a piece, something. He just didn't feel like that was all and he had no idea why he felt like that.

He, then, couldn't help but remember that he had heard Blaine talk about a girlfriend before at some talk show. He was sure there was some story about his girlfriend going for the open auditions of the female lead of the show and he just being there for support when a producer had seen him and asked him to give the male character a try. Blaine actually had gotten the role and his girlfriend hadn't and they had broken up not long after. Kurt didn't remember the details; he wasn't obsessed with Blaine, he just knew he existed and thought he was cute, but it was definitely a story about a girl and the idea that he had made up all of that made Kurt really uncomfortable. Blaine wasn't just in the closet, he was comfortably sharing the White Witch's castle with her, far away in Narnia.

Trying to remember that story the idea of just looking for the video of it on YouTube crossed his mind and he was surprised at how wrong that sounded now. He had just met Blaine for a few minutes and texted him for even less but it felt like intruding. Now that he knew how his eyes shined when he smiled and how he unconsciously touched his neck when he was nervous, treating Blaine like another celebrity and trying to figure him out through Google just wasn't an option anymore.

He was there, toying with his phone, trying to figure out a response and without thinking it further he just sent:

**To**: Blaine

Are you gay?

And, ok, that definitely wasn't a thought through question, but that was what he was asking himself. It seemed obvious but he needed Blaine to say it. His phone buzzed again.

**From:** Blaine

I'm bi.

He just stared at his phone for five minutes, mind completely blank, just blinking at it. Wasn't bisexual a term that gay guys in high school used when they wanted to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change? Wasn't Blaine just lying to himself? He knew he was no one to judge someone else's sexuality – God, he was the last person for that. He wasn't judging though, he just wasn't sure he got it. However, it did explain some of the things Kurt had been wondering in the last 24 hours...Gosh, why was Blaine so confusing?

Apparently he had been lost in his shock and thoughts for a while because his phone was signalling another text.

**From:** Blaine

Is there something wrong with that?

Kurt took a breath and tried to clear his mind. Was something wrong with that? He couldn't answer to Blaine; he just had no idea and was too shocked to think clearly so he just avoided the subject. He would just think about that later.

**To**: Blaine

I can't meet up because I'm going to Lima for the week. It's Christmas break, you know.

Lightly teasing was good, right?

**From**: Blaine

I know. Mm… I am going to Ohio for Christmas too…

And he was not longer asking, but letting it up to Kurt and he sort of felt bad for that.

**To**: Blaine

Could that coffee be from the Lima Bean then?

**From**: Blaine

I can do Lima Bean, yeah. Would the day after Christmas work for you?

**To:** Blaine

It's a date. See you there at nine?

Kurt was freaking out a little when he sent that one.

**From**: Blaine

It is then. Have a good day, Kurt.

**To**: Blaine

You too. Goodbye, Blaine.

* * *

><p>*Hides*<p>

PS: The Chronicles of Narnia is another thing I do not own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! There's not actual Klaine interaction in this one. But there's Hudmels, I hope it would do...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kurt and Rachel took a plane back to Ohio later that same day. When they landed Kurt's dad, as well as Hiram and Leroy Berry were waiting for them. Burt caught him in a tight, warm hug immediately and Kurt was already feeling at home. He loved New York, but wherever his dad was would always be home. Also, Lima looked better when he only saw it two or three times a year.

The three Berrys greeted him before leaving. Kurt really liked Rachel's dads, they were over enthusiastic as her and sometimes just plain weird, but they were also a constant remainder of what he could have. Even in Lima. He had some serious respect for those two.

The two of them made it back to the Hummel-Hudson household, where Carole gave him a motherly hug and Finn a big bear one.

When they had finished high school Finn had decided to stay at home and attend OSU, while still helping Burt with the garage. He now was planning to move out with Puck as his roomate as soon as he was done with college. He and Rachel had been on and off during that time, they weren't currently together.

Dinner was about to be ready and, as he set the table with Finn he really felt he had got home.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days went by in what Kurt liked to call `Lima's fashion´, slow and family full. The evening of Christmas day he realized he hadn't been thinking about Blaine almost at all, which also meant he still had no idea how he felt about Blaine's sexuality.<p>

He was at the kitchen, getting himself some warm milk to take to bed when his dad called him from the living room. Burt was on the couch, can in hand, watching the end of a football game.

"Yes, dad?" he asked eyeing the soda disapprovingly.

"I was thinking... Wanna go to the garage tomorrow morning? The guys miss you around there too, kid."

"Mmm... I can't"

"Oh, ok. Are you doing something with Rachel or any or the girls? I haven't seen Mercedes around for a while. How's she doing?"

"She's doing great. She would be a world-known star any time soon. I'll make sure she drops by before going back to LA. But no."He stopped for a second to reevaluate how to say the rest. "I've a date." He just added.

"Oh, uh... a date. Do, do I know this guy? You haven`t said anything about a guy." Said Burt slighty confused but not uncomfortable with the subject, they were way beyond that.

"I just met him before coming back. He... he is Blaine Anderson, you know the guy from that show `Amy and Chase´, the one who played Chase..." Kurt was starting to feel weird explaining to his dad that he had a date with a famous guy.

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah..."

"So, the kid is gay. He... he isn't out, is he?" His dad was catching up quickly and Kurt was starting to wish he could walk out of that conversation now. But it was already happening and maybe he could use some insight from his dad. Burt may had not been the smarter but he was very good with people.

"He says he's bi. But I think he's lying to himself." He finally said.

His dad just looked at him for a few seconds, like reading him.

"I don't get it. Why would he say he is bi then? Why not straight?"

Kurt wasn't sure that was the thing, so he just blurted out what he was thinking, without any filter or whatsoever.

"To fuck guys. It's not as he says that publicly, anyway." And _oh, had he just said that to his dad?_

"Thank's for putting the idea in my mind, son. Lovely language, by the way." Burt didn't look that traumatized.

"Dad, I'm 22 years old." Kurt said rolling his eyes a little.

"Still. But really, you're mad at him for saying he's bisexual, it does not look as it's working for him. You are the one who taught me all that about sexuality being and spectrum and stuff. Why doesn't it apply for him too?"

And again, why did he ask people for an opinion if he was going to dislike them for having a toughtful, reasonable, mature one? Besides, how did his dad remember that? He always looked completely lost when he talked to him like that.

"Agh, and right then you decided to pay me attention." He said throwing himself unceremoniously on the couch and sighing.

"I always paid you attention, even if I had no clue what you were talking about." Burt sounded a little hurt. Kurt's heart beated a bit faster at that and he felt guilty, he really had a great dad.

"I know, dad, I'm sorry. It's not you. I just don't know anything anymore. I seem to not know anything anymore when he's around." He said, finally letting the last barrier down and just... talking to his dad.

"Maybe that's your answer, kid." Burt said, proceeding to turn the TV off and leave Kurt alone with his thoughts.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for reading, alerting, reviewing, etc. I really appreciate it!<p>

Next chapter is the actual date at it fullest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kurt woke up knowing he had fallen asleep not long before midnight but feeling completely restless. He had been thinking about what his dad had said and he understood that maybe he was being too hard on Blaine. He decided to enjoy his time with him without making a big deal of his sexuality. If he liked Blaine, him being bi wouldn`t change anything.

So Kurt got up, took a shower and picked an outfit, he decided to go with something chic but not over the top, selecting a pair of jeans, a turtleneck and a checked blazer, with his Dr. Martens high boots and a pin for dramatic effect. He styled his hair and went downstairs to find his dad and Carol already having breakfast. They both gave him a knowing look and Carol offered him something to eat before leaving, he turned it down and said his goodbyes.

Once in his car it was just him and his thoughts again and he found himself wondering how was Blaine going to manage to not get recognized having coffee in a random coffee shop in Ohio. With a guy. He had to wash it off and just hope Blaine had thought that through.

When Kurt got there he took a quick look and didn`t find Blaine. It was ok, it was still early after all. So he went to order his coffee, as soon as he got in line the door opened and he saw Blaine entering the coffee shop. His hair was free of the usual helmet of gel and that made him look even more beautiful. Kurt cursed at himself for being already lost in just how Blaine looked, he would have to talk to him looking at a random spot over his shoulder if he couldn`t control his tendency to squeal around the guy. This was going to be an interesting morning.

Blaine made it to where he was in line, staying close to him, smiling and maybe staring a little while he said good morning. He said it back and now took in what Blaine was wearing, dark blue jeans and a blue, white and red windbreaker. It was quite more simple and loosen than what he had seen him wear on tv or magazines before. He wasn`t wearing a bowtie for starters. Kurt thought that, on one hand, it was quite easy to tell this was Blaine, but on the other hand there was a little something that was different, laid back, and that may be what saved him from being recognized. There was also a weird feeling, like it was special to get to see this version of Blaine.

They stayed in silence, just stealing little looks at each other until it was their turn in line. It wasn`t an akward silence, it was somehow comfortable. When they placed their orders and were asked their names Blaine quickly said "Cooper", it took Kurt by surprise and he had to make an effort to not double-take at Blaine, who just looked at him, a completely normal expression on his face. Then both of them went to take their wallets, but Blaine stopped Kurt saying, "Don´t you dare, I asked you."

"Well, I`m not sure. Technically I asked you here." Kurt teased, but put his wallet away.

Blaine just gave him an exasperated look. It was adorable.

When they had their coffees, Blaine directed Kurt to a secluded table at the back of the shop, he looked at Kurt apologetically and he understood and nodded, smiling a little. It wouldn´t had been wise from Blaine to expose himself more. Kurt then remembered something he had intended to ask.

"Why Cooper?" He asked turning to look at Blaine right in the eyes. Yeah, still gorgeous, he thought. And cursed at himself when he realized he was starting to blush. Blaine didn`t seem to notice.

"It`s my brother`s name. It has to be a name I said frequently, which rolls right in my tongue. If I try to be inventive I stumble upon the word and give myself away." Blaine explained.

"Wow. That`s a lot of theories." Was all Kurt could say.

Blaine laughed. But then he looked at Kurt in the eye and asked sincerily, "Am I scaring you with this?"

"No, it`s ok. It`s a little weird, but I`m not freaking out."

"Yet." He added as an after thought.

Blaine looked at him, smiled and went to explain himself. "It`s not always like this, I`m just trying to be careful. People sort of expects me to be in Ohio once in a while so it`s harder around here. I wouldn´t do that in LA or New York except there were paparazzi around or the barista was looking at me funny."

Kurt just smiled a little at him and went to change the subject. Enough fame talking for him.

"Wait, you´re living in LA or New York right now?" He asked realising that was quite important information and he really had no idea what Blaine was working at.

"I´m about to start filming a movie in New York for the next few months. I´m not sure how it goes after that, yet."

Then they talked about nothing and everything for what felt like hours. Blaine was so easy to talk to and Kurt felt so at ease. After they have talked about music and how they both had been in their high schools` glee club, (they had been so close to meeting so many times before!) there was another little comfortable silence in which they both just looked at each other, right in the eye. Then Blaine looked down to his lap, like announcing he was going to say something he was unsure about with his body language, and asked in a very sweet voice.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

Kurt was lost in how vulnerable and young Blaine could look at the same time and how beautiful his voice was but he managed to say "Yeah" in almost a whisper. He was so lost in just Blaine he hadn´t given himself time to prepare for the question.

"Are you uncomfortable with me being bi?" Blaine asked in that very same sweet voice.

Kurt looked at him, really looked at him. Not at his beauty, but at the nervous, unsure, honest guy behind that and shaked his head a little. But then he sighed, looked away and really considered the question. He felt he owed sincerity to such an honest, sweet guy.

"I´m not anyone to tell you how to feel or who you can or can´t direct your feelings to, Blaine." He said, as he figured that was something he really believed.

"But..." Blaine added, like expecting Kurt to elaborate. When he didn`t, Blaine continued. "I´m not trying to push but you just seem uncomfortable with the whole thing."

"No buts." Kurt said but he couldn´t hold Blaine´s gaze.

He realized he had been caught and, without looking at Blaine, added "If I´d some sort of issue but I knew that it´s my own unresolved thing, couldn´t I just deal with it without getting you in this? Given I know I´m the one being unreasonable."

Kurt really, really wanted to just know what his issue with bisexuality was. He couldn´t figure out why he had developed an issue at all. He knew it was unfair but he had always associated the concept with cowardice, or maybe he was just jealous that they were given a chance to hide. It wasn´t a belief he was proud of, it wasn´t something he wanted to say to this sweet, pretty guy in front of him so soon. It was a belief too full of a background that he wasn´t ready to share. Deep down he knew it had to do with how it had affected him not being able to hide and now he was taking it upon those who had had that chance. He wasn´t ready to tell Blaine all of that, to expose his scars like that.

"The thing is, no, you can´t dictate it, but if you´re unsure about it, it still affects me. It still means you´re unsure or uncomfortable or whatever it is with me, with a part of who I am." Blaine told him.

"I´m not uncomfortable or unsure." Kurt said, finally looking back at Blaine and trying to say without words that he didn´t think he could be uncomfortable with him, that it wasn´t about him, but about Kurt.

The other boy just held his gaze, waiting for more.

"Could I get some time to adjust to the idea and just...work with it as we go?" he asked softly.

Blaine´s eyes on him were so warm when they locked eyes again. Kurt felt he was being given the world because of something as simple as the sweetness in the way the other boy was looking at him.

"Whatever you´re comfortable with." Blaine said, still looking at Kurt like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kurt could hear his own heart beating way too fast.

"Thank you." Was all he said, trying to convey into the sincerity in his words how much he wasn´t just thanking him for the time to think but for everything, for understanding, for not pushing further, and for what Blaine was making him feel.

They shared a few minutes of a silence that wasn`t awkward, despite the moments before. Blaine broke it asking Kurt about his holidays and they lost themselves in tales of his parents` weirdness and his brother`s childish manners. It got both of them laughing until they were breathless. Kurt asked Blaine about his Christmas time but let it go when he didn`t elaborate.

When they were already done with they second refill and the morning was turning into noon, Blaine announced he would have to leave soon. He was flying back to New York that same afternoon because he was expected for the first day of filming the morning after.

Both boys stood up and made their way to the parking lot walking close to each other. Blaine walked Kurt to his car. When they got to it Kurt turned, leaning onto his car a little and standing close to Blaine.

Blaine was looking at him adoringly, impossibly long eyelashes fluttering, and without saying anything he took Kurt`s hand, holding it at their sides. Shivers ran through Kurt`s whole body when their fingers intertwined.

"That was nice... Surreal, but nice." Kurt said looking at Blaine nervously and then at their clasped hands.

Blaine`s face turned into a grin.

"Did you just quote Notting Hill at me?" He asked supressing a laugh and failing at it.

Kurt looked away knowing he was already blushing like a little girl.

"Hey! It suited. And you weren`t supposed to figure that out." He said, pressing a finger at Blaine´s chest, accusingly. He felt as if his finger was burning between them and made himself pull away.

"It is a great movie." Blaine said matter of factly, like taking the whole situation very seriously. "And that would make me Julia Roberts, something I can not argue against."

"Oh no. I would have to take it back. There`s no way a Julia Roberts` character was an option and you`re getting away with it."

Blaine laughed, his eyes shinning, and looked at Kurt right in the eye again.

"It was really nice." He then said, leaning to kiss Kurt`s cheek. He squezed his hand and let go of it, turning and walking to his own car.

* * *

><p>I don`t have much to say but that I still don`t understand how to update stories on this site.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After their date they kept texting regularly. At first it would be Blaine who started the conversation but Kurt always followed enthusiastically. As the days passed and the new year started Kurt began to take a more active part in their exchanges, starting conversations too.

It wasn´t that Kurt didn´t want to talk to Blaine, he was just scared. He didn´t know Blaine that well yet, but he knew himself and he was afraid of falling to hard for Blaine just to find that his feelings weren´t reciprocated. Kurt wasn´t a blushing virgin anymore and he had learned the hard way not to fall that easily, but there was something about this guy. He knew it was going to be easy for him to fall for Blaine and he needed to protect his own heart from breaking. He needed to trust Blaine before trusting him with his heart.

But because Blaine was extremely easy to talk to, he was funny and always made Kurt smile, he let himself have those moments and he didn´t push Blaine away. He knew he wouldn`t be able to do so.

A couple of weeks after their date, on a Saturday morning, Blaine texted Kurt.

**From**: Blaine

Good morning! Are you busy tonight?

**To**: Blaine

Hi! Nothing that I know of. Unless you actually count watching Project Runway reruns as busy.

**From**: Blaine

Heidi and Tim would have to excuse me but I`m going to take that as a no.

**To**: Blaine

I think you should appreciate the effort I`m making not to ask if you actually know any of them.

**From**: Blaine

I do appreciate it (and I´ve been briefly introduced to her once). So... would you like to accompany me somewhere?

**To**: Blaine

Probably, may I ask the destination? (Also, O.M.G.)

**From**: Blaine

Haha. Lady Gaga concert.

**To**: Blaine

OMG! Blaine, seriously?

**From**: Blaine

I `m going to take that as a yes...

**To**: Blaine

That was definitely a yes!

**From**: Blaine

Great! Text me your address and I`d be there at 6. I`d say dress fabulously, but given I`m taking to you I don`t think that`s necessary.

Kurt texted him his address with a smiley face. He never used smiley faces but he was too excited to care.

The hours seemed to pass very slowly. Rachel was at rehearsals for a play at her school, so Kurt was alone at their apartment without much to do. After he did laundry, prepared himself a way too elaborated lunch considering he was alone and tried to sketch just to find that he wasn`t inspired at all, he just gave up and went to get ready even if he knew it was still early. It turned out to be actually a very good decision, because it took him ages to figure out an outfit for the occasion. He did, eventually.

He sat at the couch and flipped through a magazine until the bell rang, just a couple of minutes before six. He opened the door to reveal Blaine and he first thought he looked adorable with his bow-tie and his over gelled hair. But he seemed to look nervous, too. Kurt didn`t have a clue why. He gathered all his courage and kissed Blaine`s cheek, saying "Hi".

"Hi yourself" Blaine answered grinning. He then extended his hand to Kurt and leaded their way out of the apartment holding his hand tightly. When they reached the stairs (Kurt`s apartment didn`t have an elevator but he only lived on the second floor) Blaine stopped walking and turned to look at Kurt.

"I`m sort of expected to be at the show and we`re going to VIP seats so there may be pictures taken and paparazzi may show up..." Blaine explained, biting his lip in a very distracting way and touching his neck in a way that, as Kurt had learned, meant he was nervous.

"You can´t be there as my date but just as a friend. Is...is that ok?" Asked Blaine while inadvertly tracing small patterns with his thumb at Kurt`s palm. It was almost ticklish, but really soothing.

It took a second for it to sink in for Kurt but he understood completely, it was way to early to even start that discussion. Even more, considering he still had things to figure out. But it meant he wouldn`t be able to hold Blaine`s hand or stare at him when he wasn`t looking and he had been looking forward to doing that. He told himself he should had seen it coming, it was a very public setting after all.

He nodded at Blaine with what tried to be a reassuring smile.

When they reached Kurt`s building`s front door Blaine let go of Kurt`s hand looking at him apologetically. Outside was a black car with dark windows waiting for them. Blaine opened the door to the back seat for Kurt and slipped in right after him, holding Kurt`s hand back in his as soon as he closed the door. Kurt really wanted to focus on Blaine`s warm hand perfectly fitting his, but the unsettling feeling that secrecy gave him was hard to shake off. He looked up from their hands to see Blaine`s soft, golden eyes on him. They locked eyes and even if it was just for a second he knew he had seen that same feeling in Blaine`s eyes. He took that as a good sign and tried not to overthink. He always complicated things by overthinking.

Blaine started to chat animatedly, asking Kurt about a couple of job interviews he knew he had gone to that week and telling him about his crazy filming schedule and about how cool the director was. Kurt managed to relax in their conversation and stopped worrying.

While Blaine was telling him a story of his extravagant co-star, a woman spoke. Kurt looked up, having not realized before that there was someone in the car but them and the driver. He found himself facing Allyson. Allyson was the girl that Blaine had left with at the party and he had already learned that she was, actually, his manager. She said a quick hello to Kurt as she turned to repeat what she had said, as if she had just realized he was there, too. Kurt said hi, still confused, and she was talking to Blaine again.

"Blaine, I`m meeting Paul once we get there but I don`t want you to leave without me when it`s over, okay?"

"Ok" Blaine said rolling his eyes a little for only Kurt to see.

The car was already pulling to a side. Allyson turned to look at Blaine in the eye.

"And remember what we talked about, will you?"

Blaine just nodded and went to open the door, jumping out of the car and holding it open for Kurt.

They were at the VIP entrance and Kurt was a little amazed at how easily they went in, as if Blaine`s face was their tickets. Allyson leaded the way and desapeared as soon as they got to their seats.

He and Blaine talked lightly until the show started. Kurt was completely amazed by it. He had intended to go to a Lady Gaga show since he was in high school and they had amazing seats.

When the show was over and the lights went on again, Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a big grin on his face. He was going to tell Blaine how grateful he was and how great the show had been, but when he took in Blaine`s gaze on him the words left him. Blaine was looking at him with such warm and sweetness, his beautiful golden eyes where shinning and Kurt felt the appreciation in them.

Blaine realized he had been caught but didn`t tore his eyes away.

"You`re beautiful" he whispered so softly that Kurt would had thought he had imagined it if he hadn`t seen Blaine`s lips moving.

Kurt tried to say something in return but there was no air left in his lungs. Blaine blinked and looked away, sighing as if it pained him to do so.

"Shall we?" he asked turning to the exit.

"Yes, we shall" Kurt said exhaling a big breath and aching to reach for Blaine`s hand but knowing he couldn`t.

While they walked Kurt started to tell Blaine everything he had loved about the show and Blaine gave him his full attention, a smile in his face.

Closer to the exit Allyson catched up with them, phone in hand and immediately telling Blaine that the press and some fans were outside. Kurt saw Blaine`s face transform from happy, to somehow uncomfortable, to a new smile that, Kurt didn`t know how, but he just knew was fake, though good enough to fool everyone else. As Blaine gave him a last look and started to walk again with decision, Kurt felt Allyson`s hand softly grabbing his elbow.

He turned to her and she said, in a whisper, "You`re walking behind with me, doll". She then let go of his arm and started to walk again, staying a few feet away from Blaine. Kurt stayed at her side, not really sure about how he felt about the girl, but knowing better than contradicting her.

Blaine answered questions to the people following him with mics and cameras on his face, signed a few autographs to fans in passing and even took pictures with a couple of them. Kurt and Allyson stayed out of the way but close enough to leave with him as soon as he was done.

Kurt felt it was really odd to see that side of Blaine. He was being nice and charming to everybody, but Kurt still remembered him putting up a smile that wasn`t real. He didin`t think Blaine just hated his fame, but it got him thinking about the consequences of it. The consequences it already had had for them that same day, right then and there. He, also, found himself thinking about Blaine`s sexuality in that context, about what it would mean for Blaine to come out. It all seemed so big and complicated, that it surprised him that he wasn`t pondering how to run away, but how to be suportive. That very idea felt a little like a revelation.

When Blaine seemed to be finally reaching the car, Allyson moved closer to him. Blaine opened the back door and she got in, Kurt followed her and so did Blaine after waving to the fans for a last time.

As Blaine was getting in, Kurt felt very conscious of Allyson`s presence at his side. Blaine sat really close to him, even considering there where three people in the back seat (the car was huge) and sighed. Kurt turned looking for his eyes, but Blaine wasn`t looking at him. Still without looking at him, Blaine made a tiny movement with his hand to go for Kurt`s and Kurt quickly took hold of it, interlacing their fingers tightly. Blaine finally looked at him and gave him a timid smile.

The ride back home was quiet. Everyone aparently too lost in their own thoughts. Kurt was thinking about what he had just seen of Blaine, of how exposed Blaine was and of how vulnerable he was, therefore. He realized that, for Blaine, every little thing about himself was like making an statement. Everything was big and could come to hunt you back. But, even knowing Blaine for a short time, he saw how real he was, he saw that Blaine was showing him his real self. Blaine was already trusting him entirely and he deserved that back.

When they parked at Kurt`s apartment he turned to Blaine and asked him, in a low and soft voice, "Would you walk me to the door?"

Blaine looked a bit surprised but nodded and said "Yeah, of course", in a small voice.

They separated thier hands but as soon as the front door of the building was closed Kurt went for Blaine`s hand again with determination. At his front door he stopped and turned, facing Blaine and taking his other hand, too. They were just looking at each other and Kurt allowed himself to get lost in Blaine`s pretty, sparkling golden eyes. He raised a hand and caressed Blaine`s cheek and his jaw line and Blaine moved his face towards the touch. Kurt leaned closer and let Blaine cross the final gap between them.

Blaine`s lips were soft but firm against his, one of his hands on his face, the other still intertwined with his. Kurt moved his hand to Blaine`s neck, stroking a few curls that had freed themselves from the gel and deepening the kiss.

They eventually broke apart, when breathing went back to being esencial. Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt`s and held him there with his eyes closed. When Kurt was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by his emotions Blaine gave him a peck on the lips, "You`re amazing" he said softly in his sweetest voice, opening his eyes and pulling away.

"I... I should probably go back..." he added, reluctantly.

"It`s ok. I don`t want Allyson to dislike me even more." Answered Kurt smiling.

"She doesn`t. She is just... taking care of me."

"I guess I would`ve to prove her that I`m not dangerous, then."

"Oh, but I`m pretty sure you _are_ quite dangerous."Blaine said, eyes never leaving Kurt`s, a seductive smile on his face.

"Only if you want me to be, honey." Said Kurt with an intense look, managing not to blush. He gave himself a mental path on the back at the improvement.

Blaine gave him a look between amuzed and challenging and they both burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

I`m sorry this took longer than usual, I could give excuses about being busy with university and being sick earlier this week, but even when those are true I'd rather blame it on Darren.

No, seriously, if he didn't insist on doing that thing with his eyes I could have spent my very little free time writing, instead of obsessively rewatching. The emotional roller coaster that was "Dance with somebody" and Chris' everything last weekend didn't help either.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

A couple of days later Kurt was sitting on the couch, laptop in his lap, the essay he was supossed to be writting completely forgotten and thinking about Blaine. He hadn't figured Blaine out completely yet, but he was starting to let himself get into whatever it was they had. It was still confusing and he felt he still had a lot to learn about Blaine, but now he was sure he was going to give _them_ a chance. Kissing Blaine, everything had just felt right and he was not giving up on that. So Kurt decided it was his turn to ask Blaine out.

He looked for his phone, scattered between his books and papers at the coffee table and went to call Blaine. It rang for a while and went to voicemail. Kurt already knew that was an option given that Blaine was probably on set. He left a message that just said, "Hi Blaine, is Kurt. Give me a call when you're free. Bye!"and went back to his homework.

Almost two hours later, while he was making dinner and chatting with Rachel about their days, his phone rang. Kurt saw Blaine's name and answered quickly, giving Rachel a warning look to keep her silent.

"Hi, Blaine. How are you?"

"Hey! I'm great. Exhausted, but great. You called me..." Blaine trailed off and Kurt couldn't tell if he was hearing surprise or doubt in his voice. It dawned on him then that they texted all the time but hadn't actually called before. He hadn't even thought about that earlier. It made him more nervous.

"Yeah... I wanted to ask you if you were free this Friday's evening?" He said walking out of the kitchen (Rachel was making faces at him) and trying to sound casual.

"Mmm, I've to be at this charity event, but it's supossed to be a quick, just showing up, thing."

"Do you think you could make it for dinner? We can just do it any other day, if not. I mean, it`s not something that has to be on Friday..."

Blaine interrupted Kurt's rambling saying, "I`m pretty sure I can make it". Kurt could tell he was smiling widely.

"Oh, ok. I don't have any fancy plans, I just wanted to ask you for dinner here at my place... I'll cook." Said Kurt, suddenly feeling his plans were falling short.

"I'd love that, Kurt." Was the answer he got and his heart ached at the sincerity in Blaine`s voice. "I'd be there as soon as I've conviced Allyson and my publicist that I've done my duty.".

"Don't worry about the time, make sure you feed kids in Africa or save trees or feed trees to kids in Africa, whatever it is. I'd be here." He joked.

Blaine laughed loudly. "The costume girls are getting mad at me for moving so much. I'd have to go. See you on Friday."

"Oh, poor girls!" Kurt said laughing, too. "Bye, Blaine."

"Bye"

* * *

><p>Friday got there too soon and not soon enough at the same time. As days passed Kurt went from nervous, to anxious, to confident (what glorious five minutes had those been!) and to nervous again. Everything about Blaine was now painted with this sense of potentiality, of fear and of just utter want that it almost overwhelmed Kurt.<p>

The bell finally rang while Kurt distractedly stirred the risotto. He went to open it and completely forgot how to breathe at the sight. There Blaine was, wearing a black Versace tuxedo. His mouth was watering and he had no itention at all in learning if it was at the tuxedo itself or the incredibly handsome man beneath it. It was a little too much for his poor little human body to handle. Gosh, he was gorgeous! And the suit was marvelous, too, he thought, openly checking Blaine from head to toes.

Blaine was grinning, obviously aware that Kurt was staring. Kurt managed to breath out a little "Hi", moving from the door to let Blane in. He obliged, picking a little backpack at his feet and giving a still startled Kurt a little peck on the corner of his lips as a hello when he entered the apartment.

"Mm... I 'd keep in mind to wear designers around you more often." He said, laughing softly. "It'd have taken me another hour to go back to just change. Can I do that here? You can analize it or whatever it's you're dying to do when I take it off" Blaine continued, his voice sweet and playful, clearly entertained by the reaction he had gotten. Kurt tried not to read much into the sentence. Instead, he brought a hand to the jacket at Blaine's collarbone and traced the lapel slenderly. Then he brought his hand up again, to his shoulder, brushing off some non-existent dust. It was such an amazing fabric, and Blaine's shoulders so muscled and strong.

"You can change in my room." Kurt finally said, walking Blaine there and making some room in his closet for him to put the tuxedo (It didn't matter it didn't belong to neither him nor Blaine, the thing was a Versace and they were going to treat it properly, he muttered).

Kurt tried to compose himself during the few minutes it took Blaine to be back. When he did, he looked completely like himself again, colorful bow tie and cute striped cardigan included. As he made it back to Kurt with a smile, he said, "You can go admire it if you want, now".

"I feel like it has somehow lost it magic." Kurt answered and... _wow_. _Had that really been him?_ It didn't sound like him, really, but that hopefull look that made Blaine`s eyes sparkle, looking even prettier, was making it so worth it.

They both smiled and their gazes met. Staring into each others eyes for a couple of minutes. Then, Blaine leaned over and kissed him. Just a simple, sweet, little kiss that took Kurt`s breath away. It took him a few more minutes to put himself together and got back to host-mode.

Kurt finished putting dinner together quickly, which was easy given it was practically done, and they went to sit at the table. Then Blaine remembered something and went to get his backpack.

He came back with a bottle of wine in his hands, a Bryant Family 2008 Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon. "I've a confession," Blaine said. The choose of words brought Kurt back from his thought line of _I'm not an expert but that is definitely a very good wine_.

"A confession?" He asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Mmm...I may or may not had asked Allyson to get me a wine refrigerator for my car just to bring this at its best." Blaine confessed a little embarrassed.

Kurt just looked at him, not a single idea of how to react. Blaine caught his eye and there was an unsaid question in there. As if he was afraid he had just said something wrong. That wasn't the case, it was just that he always managed to leave Kurt not knowing what was going on. There was something about him that he couldn't wrap his head around. He could never really see through his motives.

"That really is taking the whole 'I'll bring the wine' a little too seriously." He said smiling. The light tone worked, as Blaine was laughing. "You could say that. Sorry, I can be sort of... intense. But I do want to share this with you." Blaine replied, placing the bottle on the table, carefully.

"I haven't complained. It's just... you sure?"

"Come on... Let's just enjoy. This looks delicious, Kurt."

They had an amazing dinner, with even better wine.

* * *

><p>Over an hour later found them in the couch. They were sitting close to each other, glasses of wine in their hands, low light and slow music in the background, chatting lightly. As they talked animatedly, their hands would casually graze the other's and their gazes would linger in each other's eyes for as long as they dared to.<p>

Kurt felt as, even if they were just talking, they were saying so much more. They were getting so comfortable with each other. There was something about Blaine that had made him feel comfortable from the very begining.

Blaine's hand grazed Kurt's again as he was telling a story that has happened on set and, instead of taking it back, Blaine had left it there, covering Kurt's, caressing his knuckles lightly. As Kurt turned his hand, properly taking Blaine's in his and feeling the contact through the nerves in his whole body, he couldn't help but think of how much was going unsaid between them. Of how much was left to figure out about Blaine, of how he still was a little scared of all of this.

"You're quiet." Blaine said, then.

"You're cute." Kurt said back with a tiny smile, eyes scrutinizing Blaine's sparkly ones.

"You're gorgeous." Blaine retorted, but Kurt thought he saw him blush a little.

"You're unfair..." Kurt started to say, smiling.

Blaine cut him off, saying, "Just shut up," and leaning to kiss him fully.

Fifteen minutes later found Blaine almost lying on Kurt, who was completely scattered on the couch. They were kissing and exploring lazily, wine completely forgotten on the coffee table.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt moved from Blaine a little, stopping to kiss him but not standing up. He was smiling and he hold Blaine were he was when the other boy went to move.

"You can come in, Rach!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine went to move again, still expecting Kurt to disentangle himself from him and change to a more appropiated position. But Kurt stopped him again, muttering, "it's ok."

"Hi Kurt! Has Blaine left already?" Came a chirpy voice from the door.

"I wanted to meet him, you said I could..." Rachel had reached the living room and stopped, staring. "Oh..."

Kurt gently urged a confused Blaine to move and, with a grin, went to make the introductions.

* * *

><p>In other, fic related, news, the large land mammal in the room is, hopefully, going to be adressed soon, maybe...<p>

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**There's a lot of HummelBerry here but after 'Choke' it made sense to let Rachel do whatever she felt like...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Kurt entered his apartment half walking, half skipping. He started to call Rachel's name but the girl, as he figured, wasn't home yet. Smiling, he made himself some coffee and called his dad to tell him the news.

After his dad congratulated him and caught him up on how things were going back in Ohio, Kurt took his coffee and went to lie on the couch.

He turned the TV on, flipping through the channels and setting for a Meg Ryan movie he had already seen a million times, and texted Blaine.

**To**: Blaine

Remember how I met _Now_'s editor in chief back at the party? Guess who is their new intern...

His phone buzzed almost immediately, which was weird considering Blaine was probably filming.

**From**: Blaine

That's great, Kurt! Congrats! I guess now you can say you got something out of that party. ;)

**To**: Blaine

Ha. Because, of course, I completely regretted going until now.

**From**: Blaine

I knew it. Are you happy? You're so beautiful when you're happy. Your eyes turn the best shade of blue.

Yeah, Blaine could make him blush through texts. He felt like such a teen.

**To**: Blaine

I really am. Thank you. What's the best shade of blue?

He wanted to say so much more. But he didn't have Blaine's way with words; he didn't know how to say it. He only hoped Blaine could tell he really meant it. He wasn't so happy just because of the job.

**From**: Blaine

Deep ocean blue, of course.

**To**: Blaine

Right, of course. Are you on a break? I could call...

Kurt asked, mostly, because he was better conveying his reaction through his voice than through text.

**From**: Blaine

I hate to ruin the moment but I actually really have to go. I'll be on Letterman tonight, about to go filming!

**To**: Blaine

It´s fine. Have fun! Talk to you later.

That had been it. Very them, actually. A glimpse of so much more but still unsure, unsaid. Kurt knew he was holding back, but that was who he was. These things didn't come naturally to him. And Blaine, he had moments. Sometimes he would be almost too much, but then he would shut himself up. Not warning, not explanation. And that always left Kurt confused, trying to figure out what had happened.

* * *

><p>Rachel got home only twenty minutes later, entering the living room talking incessantly about Sheila, a girl at her last class that was known for being her biggest rival besides Jenny. But neither of them liked Sheila even a little bit. She had been the reason for a lot of drama the last three and a half years. Kurt was convinced those girls had needed all the drama through college as he had needed coffee. They craved for it.<p>

Kurt let Rachel rant for a while, giving her all the ohs and uhs and eye rolls she was clearly looking for. When she made a little break to breath, Kurt saw a chance and said, "I do have news too, you know".

Rachel just raised an eyebrow, as challenging him to have something to say that was more interesting that her never ending story about egos, twisted morals and an awful lot of solos.

Kurt sighed, knowing that was as much interest as he was going to get until he actually showed her his news were really good. "I got the internship at _Now_", he said smiling.

"Oh my God, Kurt. That's amazing," She said, genuinely happy for him. "See, you so had to go to that party."

He gave her an exasperated look.

"I'm so happy for you, Kurt. I'm gonna hug you, ok?" The girl said getting closer to him and engulfing him in a quick hug. "We need to celebrate. I'll go order the pizza and see if we have ice cream and wine." She added next, excited, leaving to the kitchen.

Kurt had sort of been expecting the last part, they had a little tradition. They were both quite healthy freaks, Rachel being vegan and he being, well, him. But they always allowed themselves some junk food whenever one of them had something to celebrate or was particularly down. Rachel's food was still pretty healthy because it was still vegan, but she would always get a little tipsy by the end of the night. He, on the other hand, went in all the way, sometimes to the point of including pepperoni between his toppings. He wasn't feeling that bold that night, he got hawaiian.

The pizza got there half an hour later definitely putting an end to that Sheila's story that had, somehow, made a comeback. They decided to just let themselves be and eat at the couch. When they were finished with the pizza, still working with the bottle of wine (mostly because Kurt just wasn't in the mood for being hangover for his early sewing class the next morning and was subtly letting Rachel do most of the job at it), Rachel turned the TV on.

She was absently flipping through the channels when they got a glimpse of shinny black hair and she squealed. "Blaine's on David Letterman!" She almost shouted, bouncing like a little girl. Kurt had completely forgotten he had been filming earlier.

He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "It's ok, sweetie." He joked, petting her.

The girl stopped, adjusting her hair behind her ears and saying, "As if you don't find that completely surreal. You don't fool me, Hummel."

"Ok, ok. It's pretty cool, I'll give you that." He conceded, turning to the television, signalling the conversation was over and they were going to watch the interview.

Blaine's interview had just started and they were talking about the movie he was working on. He talked about working with the director, who he really admired, and told a hilarious story of bonding with his co-star through cranberry pancakes that Kurt had, actually, already heard. Kurt was glad to see that Blaine looked very comfortable. He sounded relaxed and moved his hands when he talked, which told Kurt he was just being himself.

When they ran out of jokes around the pancakes story the questions got a little more personal, about what was going on in Blaine's life. Kurt realised Blaine had mastered the skill of sounding interesting without telling anything even slightly personal. But then Letterman asked directly, "So, are we dating someone?"

Kurt knew he was not supposed to expect something from the answer. They were not even official and Blaine was not even remotely near being out. Being sensible about the issue was a necessity and probably the best for them would be if Blaine somehow, anyhow, bought them some extra time. However, he couldn't help but hold his breath waiting for the answer.

"Mm... I'm working on it." Was what Blaine nervously answered.

_Wow_... That was not what Kurt was expecting. It felt fucking amazing, but that was definitely going to come back hunting them. What was Blaine doing, anyway? What the hell went on in that guy's head? What would make him think he was going to be able to deal with what his answer was implying for the near future? Or did he already have an idea for later that Kurt was completely unaware of?

Again, they weren't even official, if it really was in Blaine's intentions to be. Kurt's mind was a mess.

Letterman was speaking and he made an effort to pay attention to the screen.

"Oh, come on. You really want us to think you've to work for it at all?"

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?" Blaine laughed adorably, directing the question to the audience. They laughed with him. "It's even worse for me because I'm horribly prone to try and play way out of my league."

Kurt had no idea how to feel now. He was, without a doubt, flattered, even if Blaine's statement didn't make any sense to him. But his head was, also, very messed up.

"Are to trying to snatch a married woman, kid?"

Blaine laughed again, shifting in his chair. "No! God, no. Nothing like that."

"Well, come on. Give us something."

"I think I've already told you too much."

The older man actually let it go then and, somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt was thankful for that. What was left of the interview was, for Kurt at least, uneventful. When it ended, he stood there, watching absently. He realised Blaine and him would have to have a conversation sooner than later. That made him feel a knot tying in his stomach.

Rachel had turned the TV off and waited for a few minutes, giving him some time to order his thoughts.

"Wanna talk about it?" She eventually asked, when the silence had gotten the best of her.

"I don't have much to say. I'm quite confused myself." He told her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel turned to face him.

"I... We're, we're fine, I guess. We just... don't talk about these things. I've no idea where he's going with this because he doesn't tell me these things. And I guess I don't really ask, but then he does that and..." He pointed towards the TV and continued, looking at Rachel. "We're not even boyfriends, Rach. What am I supposed to think of all of this?" He sighed, curling into himself in the couch.

Rachel was listening with concentration. Then she asked, "Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," he answered without interest.

"Has Blaine dated any other guy in the last three years?"

The question took Kurt by surprise, he couldn't see where the girl was going with that but he told her what he knew. "I don't really know. But I don't think so. I know he dated a guy back in high school, but I'm pretty sure that's it."

"Back in private, not-bulling policy, preppy school."

"Back in preppy school, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just think you take too much for granted that Blaine knows how to do this. Even if he has dated a couple of girls since he's famous, it doesn't mean he knows how to go about this." Kurt just looked at her, trying to wrap his head around what she was implying.

The girl saw in his eyes how confused he still was and elaborated further. "Think how it would be for Blaine if you guys got caught by the media. Even if he knows how to hide and he seems to be doing it quite well, there's still a chance of that happening. If he gets caught with a girl, at the most, it ruins the relationship. If he gets caught with you, hon, for the media that would mean he's gay. That would mean he has been lying to everyone for three years, blatantly lying 'cause he has introduced a girlfriend to everyone before." Rachel put her hand on Kurt's knee and looked at him right in the eye, "It may kill his career. That or he's forced to come out as bi, which may kill it anyway, as much as I want to think otherwise."

Kurt gaped, looking at Rachel as if the girl had suddenly grown a second head. It hit him all at once for how long he had been seeing things too much from his point of view and how little he had tried to considered the bigger scenery of what was going on in Blaine's head. He had put himself in his place, yes. But always just trying to see how he felt about him, what was he trying to say to him, what things meant for them as a couple. Not thinking what it all meant for Blaine's career, for his own journey regarding his sexuality, for him as a person and not just as a romantic possibility for Kurt.

"I feel like such an idiot" he said, mouth still slightly open. Not elaborating because it was Rachel he was talking to, she knew him enough to fill the gap.

"It's ok, hun. I don't think he expects you to get half of this, he probably thinks it's his problem to handle. He's too nice; he would just try and make it work by his own. Now you actually get a chance to fix that." She comforted him.

Kurt considered what the girl had said, letting a tiny smile try and form itself in his lips. He still could take the matter in his own hands and make sure Blaine knew he could count on him.

"You're awfully smart when you're not just thinking about yourself, you knew that?" He asked the girl, now smiling widely.

"Not even after I force you into an epiphany you can just give me a full compliment."

"We both know you'll let it go too much to your head if I don't cut some of the sugar off," he said, trying not to laugh. She smiled shyly. "Come here." Kurt opened his arms, letting the girl slip between them and hugging her to his chest.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day after the talk show was a Friday. Kurt texted Blaine when he was done with his classes, around lunch time. Blaine texted back hours into the afternoon, having been busy filming all day. He had to go quite quickly.

On Saturday Kurt texted Blaine pretty early, asking him to let him know if he had some time for them to see each other during the weekend. Blaine said his weekend was a mess. Josie, the girl who had played Amy in 'Amy and Chase', the show Blaine had became known for, was in New York and they were doing a last goodbye run of press and fans meetings. He said he would let Kurt know if he got some free time later in the weekend.

By Sunday afternoon Kurt was not only convinced he was not going to get to see Blaine that weekend but that something else was going on. They had texted every day as usual and Blaine wasn't openly avoiding him, but he didn't sound like himself. He was distant. Kurt started to worry Blaine hadn't meant some of the things he had said on TV or he was regretting them. But mostly, he really wanted to talk to Blaine, to know what was going on in his head and try to help.

Kurt had managed to let it slip that he had seen the interview. Blaine had changed subjects quickly.

After dinner that day Kurt was on the couch, in his pijamas, sketching in a little notebook. Meanwhile, Rachel was working on some homework. They had some music in the background and every couple of songs one of them would start singing softly along the music, the other joining shortly after. As they were perfecting their own version of Air Supply's 'Making love out of nothing at all', Lady Gaga interrupted them from Kurt's phone. It was a call from Blaine and he went to take it to his room.

"Hey!" He answered, excited to hear from the other boy.

"Hey you!" Said Blaine, sounding sleepy.

"How was the signing? You just made it home?"

"I actually finished like two hours ago but completely passed out on my couch... Fans meetings are quite energy drainers."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. Wanna go sleep? We can talk tomorrow..." Kurt suggested, feeling better about them already now that Blaine had called.

"No, I'm okay. I took a nap, I'm good as new." Blaine assured quickly.

Kurt laughed softly.

"Actually..." Blaine started to say before Kurt could talk, " How inappropriate of me would be to ask if I can see you tonight?"

That took Kurt by surprise, but he was glad Blaine asked because he wanted a chance to talk, too. And, with him starting his new job the next day, he knew they'd probably not get another time to do so until the following weekend.

"I guess I could do that." He said with a playful tone.

"Great, I... There's this little coffee shop near Central Park, I would text you the address, would you meet me there? There's a place I want to take you to from there."

"Oh, ok. That's fine. See you there in an hour or so, that's ok?"

"Cool. See you, Kurt."

"See you."

Kurt quickly went to change out of his sleeping clothes and put himself presentable, while wondering what Blaine's plans were.

When he was ready he left his room and found Rachel still in their living room. The girl looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to see Blaine" He explained, a goofy smile making its way to his lips by itself.

"I figured." Said Rachel matter-of-factly with a wide smile. "Have fun!" She added as he waved and went to the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt made it to the coffee shop just in time. It was small, cosy and quite hidden given the location. He quickly spoted Blaine near the counter, waiting for him.<p>

They shared a quick but warm hug and Blaine called the barista by her name, talking to her affectionally. He ordered their coffees, turning to Kurt with a raised eyebrow and asking "Grande not-fat mocha, right?" So... Blaine knew his coffee order, that made something twist in Kurt's belly.

Blaine then turned the other way, where a guy who was twice Finn's size was standing, he looked completely unamused. "Nate?" Blaine asked and the huge guy, Nate apparently, just shook his head. Blaine went on, talking to the barista as if nothing had happened.

When they got their coffees Blaine directed him out of the shop and started walking towards Central Park. Kurt saw, from the corner of his eye, that Nate guy following them. He was either a bodyguard of it was going to get really akward, really fast.

Blaine realized where Kurt was looking and said, "Yeah, sorry about that. It's probably going to be empty by now and he is definitely staying by the gates, but I had to bring him, just in case. Just completely ignore him, he would keep some distance and you won't notice he's around. "

"It's fine, really." Kurt answered, and he meant it. Blaine was just taking care of them and this was the kind of thing Kurt had told himself he would be helpful about. So, not bitchy remark, he reminded himself, and smiled at Blaine.

"Thanks." Blaine said absently, in a low whisper Kurt almost didn't catch.

"So, how was your weekend?" Asked Kurt bumping their shoulders, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine, I guess. I love 'A & C' fans, they're so enthusiastic. But it was exhausting... And Josie was there, that never helps."

Kurt turned to look Blaine in the eye, curious. Back when the show was cancelled there had been rumours that Blaine and his co-star didn't like each other, but now that Kurt knew Blaine was such a darling, he had just thought those hadn't been true.

"Mm, may I ask?" He wondered, softly, trying not to pry.

"There's not much to it. She thought a kid fresh out of high school was not good enough of a counterpart for her from the begining. I didn't even know what I was doing at first, so I just tried to be nice." Blaine explained, sounding frustrated and keeping his eyes on the floor. "But, turns out, that doesn't work with her and I had been bullied and understimated enough my whole life to take that crap from her, too. I snapped once and apparently all she had wanted for a year and a half had been for me to give her a reason and it just scalated from there." He finished, sighing.

"Who would have guessed there was such a bitch under that cute face." Kurt reasoned.

"She's awful, and she's not even that cute." Blaine played along, the cutest expression on his face.

"And what made you think I was talking about her?" Kurt backfired with a wide smile, crooking his head to the side .

Blaine opened his mouth in faked offense, taking a hand to his chest. Kurt almost voiced his immediate thought that no one who ever saw that expression would believe Blaine to be completely straight, but he refrained. Not the time for such a coment, yet. Instead, he laughed, Blaine joining immediately.

They kept walking, heading to Central Park, while talking.

* * *

><p>Sorry for how long this took. The next part takes right from where this one left as the boys really get to talk some things out...<p>

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't even know with this chapter anymore... I had a lot of plans for it and then the boys just took over it, I let them be...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

They had already entered Central Park and Blaine was taking him to the north of it. They kept talking lightly, catching up on Kurt's job and Blaine's crazy weekend.

They had been in silence as Kurt stopped to admire one of the statues they were passing, his back to Blaine. When he turned back, the other boy seemed inmerse in his own thoughts.

"What's up?" Asked Kurt, a bit concerned.

Blaine brushed it off, but Kurt didn't believe him.

After thay had walked for another couple of minutes, still in silence and looking around, Kurt looked up at Blaine saying "Would you tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing. There's just a lot in my mind."

"Like? You can talk to me." Tried Kurt, his voice warm and caring.

Blaine sighed. "I'm just... trying to figure out all this delicate balance of what I can or cannot do and people keep getting mad at me no matter what I finally do or say. And it's just... it's my life they're talking about." He looked up but couldn't bring his eyes to Kurt's. "I'm sorry, that makes no sense. I'm just frustrated. Ignore what I said, I don't wanna bring all that crap here, to us."

Kurt was starting to think he actually had gotten something out of Blaine's rambling and he didn't want to ignore anything, he really wanted them to have a truthfull conversation. "I'm not trying to overstep, it's just... I'm here if you want to talk about it, you know. I'm not that fragile and it's not healthy for you to just bottle everything up." He said.

"I'm not good at talking about this things. I'm not trying to push you away. God, that's the last thing I want to do." Said Blaine.

"Then, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, go ahead."

Kurt decided to start with what seemed easier.

"Why did you talk like that on Thursday?" He asked.

"On tv? Like what?" Asked Blaine, finally looking at Kurt.

"Like acknowledging me, somehow." Explained Kurt, not wanting to elaborate further.

"It's... How would you have felt if I had denied you?"

"I'm not going to say I would have loved it, of course. But I would have understood." Kurt replied.

"I guess I hated the idea of blantantly denying you, it just felt wrong. As if we were supposed to hide, there's so much so wrong with that. Even if I can't even tell the true I wouldn't be able to deal with knowing I'm feeding the idea that we should hide. I can't do that." Blaine looked around a litttle, as a reflex, and then went to take Kurt's hand, caressing it absently. "I also didn't want you to think I didn't care or that I wasn't being sincere about my feelings." He stopped for a second, evaluating if saying something else, eventually he sighed and added, "I don't want to lie to you, my staff isn't exactly thrilled with the way I handled things. They think I said too much. That means they would babysit me even more, now." He added, rolling his eyes.

As Kurt was forming a response, Blaine took him through a magnificent iron gate.

"This is the Conservative Garden" Said Blaine, opening his arms. "Ever been here?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Blaine said, he wasn't looking around, but at Kurt.

Kurt turned to look at him and took in his adoring expression. Even in the scarce light Blaine's eyes shinned, pretty and golden. Kurt looked around to check they were alone and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Let's find a seat." He said with an intense gaze on Blaine.

Blaine directed him further into the garden to a fountain that was a tribute to the children of _The Secret Garden_ and to a bench behind it. As they sat Kurt made his mind about what he wanted to tell Blaine. He decided to start from the very begining.

He took a big breath and started talking. Blaine listened intently.

"I came out when I was a sophomore in high school, but it was the least surprising thing anyone had ever heard. I only know of one single person that didn't know before I told her, or even before I knew. And that was more denial than anything else. My dad says I asked for a pair of sensible heels when I was three. I'm pretty sure you can say I've, somehow, never been in the closet. I mean, I don't even have to go that far to find an example, from what I recall you never actually asked. And I'm not saying that in a bad way." He clarified quickly, remembering his failed attempts to not stare at Blaine the night they met. "I'm completely comfortable with myself now, I know I don't exactly pass as straight and I couldn't care less." Kurt explained.

His eyes were fixed in the water going through the fountain in front of them, avoiding to look at Blaine. In part not to be influenced by Blaine's reaction and also afraid of letting himself get distracted from what he was trying to convey. He continued. "But back when I was thirteen or fourteen that was my biggest curse. I was bullied and called names since middle school for something I not only couldn't control but I hadn't even came to terms with. And I have, by now, learned not only to accept it but to be myself and embrace it. But sometime along the way I think I developed some sort of resentment for those who, I thought, had it easier. I felt like they were being given a choice that I didn't have. They got to decide whether or not to come out, when to do it, to whom. I didn't have that. It didn't matter that I was out and proud by then, it just seemed unfair."

He took a deep breath and kept talking. "I don't even know to which extent it was something conscious and to which it was just a projection, a reflex of all that, but I know it was because of that baggage that I was taken aback when you told me you were bi. I've thought it through, figured what it was and I left it behind. I don't see things like that anymore."

He allowed himself to look at Blaine, who was looking at him with a sweet expression. Blaine squezeed his hand and Kurt couldn't recall when their hands had ended up clasped but felt that was where his hand belonged. He went back to speaking, he still had something else to say. "I not only understand that it's not your fault, not a trick of the universe in its intent of messing with me, I also think it isn't actually like that. It's not easier, per se. If I, having dealt with being an outsider for my whole life, couldn't be supportive, then who is the one telling you it's okay? Because we all need someone out there to tell us there's nothing wrong with us, that it's ok to be who you are. If even people in the community has issues with bisexuality then it's as if there's no place for you to truly belong. I don't want to be more of that, I want to help you be comfortable with this and with how we decide to handle ourselves and whatever it is that comes with it." Kurt looked at Blaine in the eye, trying to gather his reaction, to read what he may be thinking. The way Blaine was looking at him made his heart flutter.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, holding his face in place. He pulled away, staying close and not moving his eyes from Kurt's and said " I know it's... unfair of me to ask but... Would you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt could feel in the way Blaine was looking at him that Blaine had true feelings for him but he could also see that there was a lot going on in his head. He felt both the urge to throw himself at his arms and to ask further, to get to understand what Blaine was thinking. He took one of his hands to Blaine's face, stroking a loose curl at his temple and asked. "Why would that be unfair?"

"I can't promise you I'd come out any time soon, I'm not even sure I can promise you I would, eventually, do it. I get you're trying to help but... How many people are there in the industry I'm in that are out as bi?" Asked Blaine and continued before waiting for an answer. "There're people told to be bi and there're people that are beyond everything enough to be able to say wathever they want. But how many of them are male, in their early twenties and have only been around for a couple of years?" Blaine sounded frustrated but not mad, as if he was tired of having this same conversation with himself or others repeatedly. " What I'm trying to say is that with the amount of people still coming out as gay when they are in their forties and have made a name of themselves, I don't know if I can be enough of a rebel or an activist or whatever it is that are those who have had the guts to do it differently and stand out for that. I'm not asking you for a fun ride..." Blaine looked at him intensely. "I don't even come out to people close to me as quickly as I did with you. I mean, I did back in high school when I had this unending faith in people, but that never turned up to be good for me and then with my career, I stopped telling people, there were always too many posible, dangerous consequences. With you, I instantly felt I was safe, that I could trust you. But I don't know if that's enough to make me go out there and say it out loud, for everyone to hear. And you deserve better than that."

Kurt kissed him deeply, wraping his arms around Blaine's neck and holding onto him for his dear life. He felt he needed Blaine to know he understood what he was saying but he was in for the ride, come what may.

"Yes" He said, looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine looked startled, lost in Kurt. "Yes, what?" He asked, as if he had forgotten himself in Kurt's kiss.

"Yes, I'd be your boyfriend, idiot." Kurt answered, rolling his eyes playfully.

Blaine smiled but then he asked, more serious "Even if I never come out publicly?"

"I won't forever be your dirty secret. But we would work that out together, not pressures or timelines. I'm here, Blaine. Just talk to me and we would figure this out together." Answered Kurt, sincerely.

Blaine agreed by leaning forward for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kurt walked through 5th avenue enjoying his chance to do some window shopping. He had to pick up a few outfits for a photoshoot for _Now_ later that day, but he was already done with his classes for the day and had a couple of hours to have lunch and walk around before work. He saw a crowd forming at the distance and his face lit up as he remembered Blaine was currently filming on location. He checked his watch an decided he would pass on lunch, a cup of coffee on his way back would do.

As he made it to where the fans were gathering he contemplated texting Blaine, but decided against it, trying to get him to see him in the crowd. Standing between the fans proved to be quite weird when they went crazy about Blaine passing by, smiling, being. Not that he didn't understand the feeling, though. Apparently Blaine's character didn't share the boy's hair gel adiction and Kurt loved to see the curls breaking free.

Blaine hadn't noticed him yet by the time the director called a break and he moved to go and say hi to the fans. He was signing some autographs and being all charming and sweet at everyone, it made Kurt's stomach flip. That was his _boyfriend_. He loved saying that, even if it was just in his head.

When Blaine finally spotted him in between the sea of screaming teenage girls, he looked surprised but his face immediately broke into a wide grin, directed entirely at Kurt.

"Hey! Watcha doing here?" He greeted him happily, waving a hand to someone from security and asking the guy to let Kurt in through the barrier keeping the fans on the other side of the street where they were filming.

"Just was in the neighbourhood." Said Kurt playfully as he got to Blaine. In the few seconds it took Kurt to decide how it was acceptable of him to greet Blaine in public, the other boy was already pressing him into a quick, sided, slightly awkward hug. Kurt couldn't help but notice that duration, proximity and even placement of hands during the hug seemed previously analized. Blaine was an actor after all.

"Hi!" Said Blaine again with his sweetest voice and biggest smile, as he directed Kurt through crew, cast and equipment.

Kurt just smiled at him and went to explain. "I had to pick something for work later around here, saw the crowd and thought of coming to see you at least for a little bit." He said, bumping Blaine's shoulder with his.

"You always have the best ideas. And I haven't seen you in almost a week with this crazy schedule." Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt laughed and asked. "Do you have any idea when you'd be back to filming less than sixteen hours a day? You could use a night of eight hours of sleep once in a year, you know, to not die of exhaustation and all that that happens to normal human beings."

"I think I haven't slept for eight hours since just after 'A & C' got cancelled." Blaine reasoned.

"Summer of last year, that sounds healthy."

Blaine chuckled. "We should be back to our original schedule by the weekend. That or people start passing out while filming, that would be awkward, I don't think they want to reach that level." As an after thought he added suggestively, "I, for sure, am free on Saturday, though."

"Oh!" Kurt exclamed and Blaine raised an eyebrow in question. "It's actually Rachel's birthday on Saturday, she has been telling me to invite you for a week now." He explained. "I tend to turn her off when she gets repetitive." He added waving a hand, dismissing it.

"Ok. So, what does the celebration of one Rachel Berry's day of birth entail?"

Kurt laughed again, happy at the realisation that the comment showed just how much time Blaine had been expending around him and Rachel lately. "The girl herself using karaoke as an excuse to give a private show to the attendance, which will consist of a considerable amount of Broadway stars wannabes, nothing you wouldn't expect."

"Sounds like Rachel." Said Blaine as the boys reached a table full of food. "Lunch?" he asked.

"I always can do with some coffee." Kurt said.

"Oh, come on. You're going to work from here. Eat, it's on Warner."

Kurt chuckled lightly and took the sandwich Blaine was offering him. Blaine went to another table near them and took two chairs, placing them quite aside from where the rest of the cast and crew was also getting some food, what gave them some privacy.

"So, Rachel, your place Saturday night, right?" Asked Blaine when they were already settled.

Kurt nodded, having been taking a bite of his food. He swallowed and added, "You have all Saturday free right?"

"Yep." Answered Blaine, popping the 'p'.

"Then come earlier, you can help me not to kill her during the preparations for the party and we can actually expend some time together." Kurt paused and took a sip of his coffee, thinking. He and Blaine usually saw each other at Kurt's place and stayed in, it was safer for them not to be in public but, also, Blaine just loved the comfortable and homey feeling of Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

"It's just us, Jenny, my friend Eli and a couple of Rachel friends from school but I'm not sure how much I trust those two..." Kurt trailed off and his hand almost went to take Blaine's as a reflex. He dismissed it quickly, waving his hand in the air in some sort of mannerism and mumbled a little "Sorry."

Blaine shifted in his chair and looked at him in the eye. "Don't apologize." He said softly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. "Please, don't." He added in a low voice, looking away and taking a deep breath.

Blaine went back to a lighter tone."So we've got to keep it friendly and platonic. Have you talked to Rachel about that?"

"Yes, she knows better than us that they're the kind of people that would kill their best friend to get to the top," Kurt said, also trying to get back to a lighter mood by adding, "probably because she's a little like them. I'm just too close from being family to be in danger."

"I think she has a bigger heart that you give her credit for." Reasoned Blaine.

"I know and I love her." Kurt said rolling his eyes but meaning it. "That's just how we work, I'm her daily share of bitchy reality."

Blaine smiled, a heartfull expression in his eyes.

They kept making plans for Saturday and catching up. When Blaine was called back to filming, they shared another quick hug, this time a bit less calculated (But still not them, Kurt thought) and Kurt left to the store he had to go pick up the clothes for work.

* * *

><p>When Blaine called Kurt on Friday with a very peculiar idea for Rachel's birthday present that he wanted to check with him, a lot of things went through his head. But, ultimately, Kurt decided that it was what they needed. He knew Rachel was going to love her present, he just hoped it'd turn out to be for the best.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! I've this thing with this story where a few of the chapters could have worked together as one, like chapters 8 and 9 where supposed to be just one when I planed and with this one I guess I could have put the party here...

So chapters could be around this lenght and be out quicker or take a little bit longer and be longer too, that's not really diference to me so if anyone has an opinion on the matter I'll go with whatever is better for you...

As always, thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

On Saturday Kurt awoke early in the morning after being called for an emergency 'extreme cleaning morning' by Rachel, which was grazing on ridiculous because they kept their apartment always very neat, thank you very much. Leave it to Rachel to schedule such an activity on her own birthday.

Blaine got there just before lunch, and after Kurt had convinced Rachel that there was nothing left to clean, having catched up on sleep a little at Kurt's request to do so. When Kurt went to open the door he found him looking really cute, with a grin on his face and two roses in his hand. He took one, the purple one, in his right hand and handed it to Kurt, saying "Hi, beautiful" and leaning to give him a little peck.

Kurt was almost gasping at the sight and he went to kiss Blaine again, breathing a "Thanks" close to his lips. He didn't really know why but he was really moved by the gesture. He urged Blaine in and turned from the door, only to find Rachel at the kitchen's door frame, looking at them adoringly.

"Don't mind me." The girl said, but then moved forward to greet Blaine when she was met with one of Kurt's scary looks.

Blaine wished her a happy birthday and handed her the other rose, a yellow one, being as charming as always.

He went back closer to Kurt, taking his hand, "I've another present for you" he told the girl with a smile.

Rachel's attention pricked up.

"I imagine you know Barbra Streisand is being honored at an event here in New York in a couple of weeks." Kurt could see the anticipation in Rachel's eyes as she started to realize where Blaine was going. "Well, I happen to be invited and I'd like to take you with me." Blaine barely managed to get it all out before Rachel was huging him tightly, squealing like a little girl and murmuring her thanks.

Kurt gave her a minute and then went to explain further, willing to give Rachel the whole picture. She disentangled herself from Blaine's arms to listen but kept the expression of a little kid that had just been told was going to Disney World. "Because he's taking you as his plus one, when being interviewed, Blaine will be asked about you and he's going to tell the truth. 'You're just a friend, it was your bithday and you're a big fan so he took you with him as a present.' But the part we can't control is if they're going to believe it. And we're sort of going for them not believing it here. We don't know if it would work and he's not introducing you as a date. But after Letterman people could be waiting for Blaine to show up with someone sooner or later and we are just trying to put them on the wrong track for a while, without actually lying to anyone. We need to know you are okay with that other part of the deal, too."

At some point of Kurt's speech Rachel had gone back to resembling an adult, as much as she could at least. She was listening to him intently, nodding. When he finished, the girl looked as if she was deep in thought for about ten seconds, then proceeding to look at the boys and say, "I am okay with your terms. I don't think I'd have been okay with this had I had to lie to the press even before my carrer on Broadway starts, but I can work with your conditions. That's not personal, Blaine, you're very talented and handsome and it would be an honor, the situation being different, but... "

"Easy there." Interrupted Kurt rolling the first 'e', but smiling.

Rachel went to apologize, purposefully, explaining herself. Kurt chuckled and, smiling at the girl, asked "Then you're in?"

Rachel nodded enthusiatically with a wide smile. "I'm meeting Barbra." She told Kurt with such an intense look in her eyes that it scared Kurt a little.

"No, you're going to an event in her honor and you're beheaving." Kurt corrected.

"I'm meeting Barbra, Kurt." She repeated and the two boys bursted out laughing, Rachel smiled and tried to hug them both at the same time.

When she moved away from them again, she asked Kurt, "You're dressing me, right?"

It took Kurt by surprise, he actually expected Blaine to ask Allyson to get her something from a known designer. However, Blaine was nodding next to him, a pleasaed grin on his face.

"Am I?" He asked breathlessly, but his mind was already lost in fabrics and colors that would match Rachel's complexion.

* * *

><p>After having lunch and helping Rachel with a few more things she needed to get ready for the party, the boys expent most of their afternoon watching movies while cuddling on the sofá, making out on the sofá without watching the movie and just talking and enjoying some time together.<p>

As the time at which the party started was getting close Kurt went to get ready. When he emerged back from his room, still maneuvering with his scarf, he found Blaine and Rachel deep in conversation with Rachel's friend, Jenny. She was the girl that had taken both of them to the party where he had met Blaine. As none of them had actually noticed him coming back, he went close to Blaine. Kurt sat behind him on the couch where Blaine was turned, facing the girls, and put a hand around his waist. Blaine turned and gave him a big smile, kissing him on the cheek. Kurt snuggled closer.

"It's like watching sparkling unicorns run into a rainbow singing 'I am what I am'." Jenny said to Rachel, looking at the boys with an exaggerated dreamy expression and adding a sigh for good measure.

Kurt threw the scarf he still had in his hands at her.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the rest of the guests had arrived. Those being Kurt's friend from FIT, Eli, and Rachel's friends, Nicki and Faith. The last to girls knew Blaine was invited but were the only ones that didn't know much more than that.<p>

They launched themselves into karaoke and Rachel demanded to duet with everyone, except from Eli, who had claimed three years ago that he could not sign and refused to attempt to do so around people with such pipes.

Kurt had met Eli on their second day as freshmen in FIT, when Eli had asked him for directions. They had become friends easily. Eli was also gay, from a small forgotten town and full of dreams of a fashion career in New York and, for Kurt, it had been the first time in his life he identified so much with someone. The first time someone was like him. After they had been friends for a while people seemed to expect them to end up together, they'd even confessed to acknowledge that the other was kind of cute, but they both knew that the spark just wasn't there. They had kissed once, both being a little drunk. Kurt had declared it to be 'Like kissing a sibling'. Eli had told him that was ambiguos coming from him, considering that Kurt had been in love with his stepbrother in high school. Kurt had hitted him repeatedly with a cushion and the subject had been dismissed. They were just close friends.

After the duets, the girls took over the karaoke and, while each of them got time for a solo, the three boys moved to the kitchen. They used the excuse of getting drinks, but actually took the time to take a rest from the girls and their constants show tunes.

Blaine and Eli talked a little and Kurt was happy to see them getting alone, not that he didn't expect them to. It was hard not to get alone with Blaine. As they went back to the living room at Rachel's insistent request, Eli gave Kurt a little aproving smile.

The girls demanded Blaine to get the next solo. It was publicly known that Blaine sang and played piano, but he had never actually performed on TV more than humming a verse at a talk show, so everyone was looking forward to hearing him sing.

Blaine finally agreed, looking a little self consciuos (what Kurt thought was an adorable look on him) and telling the girls not to get theirs hopes up too much. Kurt tried to busy himself in refilling his cup as if he wasn't that interested, while talking himself into turning down the swooning for what was about to happen. Blaine started to sing Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' and Kurt completely forgot about all of that. His voice was sweet and tender while sexy and manly. Kurt was enchanted. Luckily for him, so were the girls, so no one actually cared about his reaction.

When the song was over, way too soon for Kurt's liking, he managed not to go back to Blaine for a while. Letting him interact with Rach and Jenny, as Rachel's friends had been told the three of them had met Blaine at a party and they were all friends. While he talked with Eli, he saw Blaine pick his phone and write something, then Jenny did the same. Blaine looked at his phone and chuckled, giving Jenny a warm smile. As Eli raised an eyebrow at him, Kurt realised they were probably tweeting each other and went to his phone to check Blaine's latest tweets, showing Eli what he saw.

_Note to self: Karaoke night with the people that are going to be *it* on Broadway in a few years is not good for my self-esteem._

_BlaineAnderson_

_BlaineAnderson Shut up, you killed the thing. _

_MsJennyHendrick_

* * *

><p>A few more songs and drinks later, Rachel friends left, followed a few minutes later by Jenny. Eli stayed another fifteen or twenty minutes to finish the last bottle of wine that had been found in the apartment.<p>

By then, Kurt was lying on the couch with Blaine's back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around Blaine. He was giving his boyfriend a very detailed critic on his performance earlier, one that included the use of word such as dreamy and sexy and swoon-worthy. Rachel was sitting on a cushion on the floor, adding compliments on Blaine's technique. Blaine just smiled, distracted drawing patterns with his fingers on Kurt's arms.

By the time Eli finished the last drop of alcohol in the place, Rachel was sleeping curled in a ball on the floor. Kurt snorted, realizing he would actually have to move to go open the door for Eli, which made both Blaine and Eli laugh at him. Kurt informed Blaine he would have to move too, earning himself a cute pout from the other boy.

When Kurt and Eli reached the door, Eli turned to him and asked with a smile, "Did I tell you that he's cute and I'm happy for you?"

"Only every time you saw me for the last couple of weeks." Answered Kurt playfully, smiling at his friend.

"Good. 'Cause he's definitely a cutie and I'm really happy for you, Kurt." Said Eli, lookig a bit more serious and heartfull for a second.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Kurt said sincerely.

"Also, where did you get him from? I could use one to keep in my bedside table."

Kurt laughed. "I don't think the model is industrialized, as for yet."

"Such a pity. They'd make billions selling those." Finished Eli with a wink, leaving the apartment.

Kurt went back to the couch, throwing himself on top of Blaine as he got there and lying his head on his boyfriend's chest. Blaine ran his hands throw Kurt's hair, looking at him in the eye and pulling him closer to kiss him.

When they parted Kurt put his hands on Blaine chest, resting his head in his hands. Catching Blaine, and even himself, by surprise he said, "You should stay."

Blaine eyes opened widely with surprise and desire, as he hands wrapped tightly around Kurt. "You sure?" He asked.

Kurt went to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up with warm arms around his waist. He sighed happily and looked at the clock on his bedside table. He coursed Blaine's schedule when he realised he should be already waking him up, as he had a meeting at noon. He turned slowly to face Blaine without waking him. He was so beautiful, sleeping quietly. He took a hand to a loosen curl at his temple, and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.<p>

Blaine's long eyelahes fluttered and he snuggled closer to Kurt, without opening his eyes. Kurt kissed his jaw, softly saying "Good morning, sleepy head."

Blaine hid his face between Kurt's neck and shoulder, a content sound coming from his throat. Kurt smiled and gave in for a few more minutes, holding Blaine tight. Blaine shifted to get to kiss him, after he pulled away Kurt told him what was the time and Blaine snorted.

When Kurt walked Blaine to the door half an hour later, Blaine was already going to be late. Blaine put a hand low on Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, asking flirtatiously, "So...next Sunday?"

"What about next Sunday, Blaine?" Kurt played along.

"Oh, come on...I've to go to a premmiere on Saturday evening but you could come over early on Sunday." Said Blaine.

"You want me to go to your place? Rachel and Jenny would have a sleepover following our 'Single Awareness Day' tradition, but I can get them into doing it at Jenny's if you want to come here."

"Nah, I want to do something for you. It's not as you can't go to my place, it's just boring and lacks of personality, but I'm not hiding it from you."

Kurt smiled. "Ok, then I'd do as you wish."

"Also, 'Single Awareness Day Sleepover'? Cliché much?" Blaine teased.

"Shut up." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He gave Blaine a final kiss before urging him into leaving before anyone could say Kurt was interfering with Blaine's work schedule.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi! You've been a little quiet over there later, guys. Are we... okay? I'm not particularly skilled on interwebs interactions so... I'm not sure of what I'm doing here..._

_I just could use some feedback, am I boring you already? I'm mostly setting the rythm of their relationship now and I'm trying to decide how fast to move some thing from here, so I would love to hear your thoughts to help me figure that out..._

_Review? Please? Maybe?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Ps.: Next chapter may take longer than usual , crazy couple of weeks coming..._(it also is one I've wanted to write since their first date)_._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm really sorry for how long this took. I thought I was going to be busy for a while, but then life just decided to laugh at me. In my face. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I was starting to get self-conscious about this thing. Please keep telling me what you think, it helps me see where to go with this and keeps me motivated. I'd love to just know what you like best and where I'm failing so I can work on that.**

**I'll just leave you to the chapter and stop rambling, though I'd probably do some more at the bottom...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Rachel had just arrived to their place, chatting constantly as always. She sat in front of Kurt, looking at him intently and putting a hand over the sketches and samples of fabrics he had scattered around the table. It left Kurt with no other option than paying her some attention.

"Kurt, I'm talking to you."

"You're always talking, Rachel." He said, going back to scrbbling in a notebook.

She didn't seem to let his answer bother her and went on, noticing what Kurt was doing.

"Wait! Is that for my dress? I like the red one." She said, picking up a fabric.

"Yeah, I've decided we're not doing red." He took the fabric from her and showed her a couple more. "I can do as if I'm hearing your opinion if you pick between this two."

"Why can't I wear red?" Rachel asked, but looked at the samples and passed him one of them back.

"Because you're accompanying someone, you can't get all the attention, can you?" Kurt looked at her with a small smile and added with a wink, "I'll dress you in red when the red carpet is all about you."

"Is that a promise? Because I'm holding you to it." The girl leaned forward, smirking.

"It is."

"Then we've a deal." Rachel just sat and watched Kurt work.

Afetr a few minutes the girl began to talk one more time, "Anyway, as I was saying when I got here, you just _need_ to tell me," She said, emphasizing with the movements of her hands. "I know it's not my business but I'm not prying, I just really want to know how you do it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Kurt, eyes opening widely, trying to get his mind to come up with an appropiate interpretation of Rachel's sentence.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to pick Kurt's phone. His reaction was to get it back, but the girl brushed his hand off. After a few seconds she passed the phone back to him, opened in a Perez Hilton article.

Before the article was a picture of Blaine coming out of a coffee shop. His hair was free of gel and he was wearing washed jeans and a hoodie. It was near 5th avenue and, as it said behind the photo, sometime around noon the day before. It was clear from the look, the time and the location that Blaine was on a break from filming.

Hadn't it been for the the scribbled question on the picture of 'Who did you steal that coffee from, B?' and the pointing arrow, Kurt wouldn't have even noticed that the cup of coffee in Blaine's hand read not 'Blaine' but 'Kurt'. He read the article.

_How cute does our beloved Blaine look without the gel?_

_I don't know you, but after nerdy Chase and dapper Blaine, I'm enjoying this boy next door look of whatever-Blaine's-new-character-is-called. (Come on, none of us is actually going to watch this for the plot)._

_HAWT._

_But our attention was brought to something else. That's not your name on that cup, baby! Did you snatch that from someone at the counter? Stealing is not nice, not matter how famous and attractive you are. _

_We'll just wait for your explanation... In the worst case scenerario, bad-boy-Blaine may be a good look on you, too._

Luckily, nothing suggested the idea that who Kurt was meant anything at all. So, beyond the objectification, there was not actual harm done.

He looked back at Rachel with a raised eyebrow, still not getting what she had been talking about.

"You have that history of fashion class until one on Tuesday and you talked about it yesterday, so I know you went. You start work at two on the opposite side of New York. And, you have to grab something to eat between those. I know you don't ditch on things, Kurt. So, how on earth did you get time to stop for coffee with Blaine in Manhattan, sneak off before being seen with him, and make it to work on time? I just wanna know about your teletporting superpower, secret underground passage, or whatever it is you're using."

Kurt couldn't help it, he laughed. Rachel tried to look insulted, but she couldn't keep a straight face for long.

When Kurt managed to stop gigling, he replied. "Ok. First, your knowledge of my schedule is kind of creepy, but I would let that one go for now. Second, teleportation? Really?" He pulled a face at her and the girl rolled her eyes. "But third and most relevant, I wasn't at Manhattan yesterday. I went from school to work, and as any other newyorker, I took the subway." Finished Kurt, calmly.

"But the cup..."

"Blaine does this thing, he did it at our first date... When he's asked his name at a coffee shop and he thinks they're trying to figure out if he's, well, _him_, he says a different name. So maybe they'll think they were wrong. I don't know if that has ever worked, but yeah. He says another name, of someone he knows. He says if he tries to come up with a random name he stumbles upon the word, so he uses the name of someone close, a name he says often. On our date he used his brother's name. I guess that was the situation and he used mine."

Kurt didn't say it, but the idea of Blaine thinking about him while just going through his day made his stomatch twist. He had been the first one in Blaine's mind. His name already rolled right in Blaine's tongue, as the other boy himself had described was the condition for the name he chose. It may had been something really simple, but Kurt couldn't, and he had no intention of doing it, shake the feeling in his chest at having that kind of presence in Blaine's mind.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're in love." Sighed Rachel, bringing him back from his daydream.

"I'm not _in love_, Rach. We haven't been together for a month. We're not there, yet."

"Of course, sweetie, whatever you say." Said the girl sarcastically.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't in _love_ with Blaine, right?

* * *

><p>AN: Me again, I know...

Just wanted to say that I know I have some spelling mistakes and I try to look for them. For me, part of writing this, is about actually getting something out without always going back and rethinking what I had already written, as I tend to do with other stuff. What would result in not posting ever. So I check once I'm done writing the chapter but I don't let it sit before I do and I know I'm sometimes just tired of it by then.

I'd like to go back and correct those mistakes but I don't know how to do that on this site without deleting the chapters. Is that possible?

Thank you so much for alerting, favoriting, reviewing and just reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The following days Kurt expended every little free time he had working on Rachel's dress. But still with all that in his head he found himself thinking about which were his feelings for Blaine.

Was he in love? He couldn't be. He had only thought he was in love once (not counting Finn, because... agh, weird!), but in high sight he had realised he hadn't been. He had been more in love with the idea of being able to fall in love than in love with Cole. It was more about finally getting a chance at romance than about his boyfriend for four months in his sophomore year of college.

Then it was Valentine's Day.

Blaine sent a car to pick Kurt up early that evening. The car didn't drive Kurt to Blaine's place, but to a tall building that had an old movie theatre and seemed to be closed. When the car stopped, he didn't know what he was expected to do. The car driver told him the door was opened and he was supposed to go inside. When he did, he found himself at the lobby of an old classic cinema; Blaine was waiting for him leaning against the door to the screening room. His boyfriend looked very nice in a caramel suit, light blue shirt and a bowtie. His hair was styled but almost free of gel. In his hand he held a purple rose.

'Hi' Kurt said a bit breathlessly.

'Hi' Returned Blaine with a grin.

Kurt walked to him and kissed him briefly, tracing a finger through the lapel of his blazer, 'You look good'.

'You do, too.' Blaine handed him the rose.

'Thank you. Is this like... a thing? I've the feeling they mean something.' Kurt asked looking at the flower, as he remembered Blaine had already given him one of those.

'The primary meaning of purple roses is enchantment. A single purple rose expresses beauty.' Blaine answered as if he was delivering a thoughtful speech, choosing his words carefully.

'That's pretty.' Kurt reasoned.

'Just like you.'

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine; putting an arm around his waist, he gave him a light peck on the lips. 'Ok, we`re reaching too many levels of cheesy for me here.' He chuckled. 'What are we watching?'

'You'll see soon enough.' Said Blaine taking his hand and walking him into the cinema.

They chose their seats in the deserted room and Blaine got popcorn and drinks out of nowhere. Their hands stayed intertwined and Blaine placed a light kiss to Kurt's neck before leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine's curls and waited for the film to start. It took less than a minute.

Kurt chuckled the exact instant he heard 'She' and saw Julia Roberts on the big screen. Blaine incorporated a little to gather his reaction and smiled at him with a look that asked for assurance. Kurt gave him a wide, sincere smile and kissed his cheek, then pulling him to lay his head on his shoulder again.

Through the movie he busied himself playing with Blaine's hair. When Will was walking Anna to the door for the first time, Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head in anticipation. The other boy shifted and faced Kurt, going to kiss him as Hugh Grant's character said the weird, endearing line Kurt had quoted at their first date. It seemed as extremely cheesy as it felt perfect.

They sang quietly over 'When you say nothing at all' together and missed a few other scenes of the movie due to being more occupied on the other than on the film. When it ended, they took their time to disentangle themselves from each other. Then Blaine explained Kurt that they were taking different rides to his place.

'And because I'm the best boyfriend ever, I'm letting you take the most fun one.'

Kurt just looked unamused at his goofy boyfriend without putting much thought to the ride. Then Blaine explained that Kurt would have to go to the building's roof. The taller boy looked at him puzzled but Blaine nudged him to a service door and, with a smile, explained how to get to the top.

* * *

><p>Kurt's suspicions started when he noticed this buzzing sound that kept getting louder and louder as he went up the stairs. When he opened the last door to the roof he already knew he was about to get on a helicopter.<p>

'Hi' A man in his fifties walked to him with a big smile, talking loudly over the sound. 'You must be Kurt.'

Kurt nodded, still a little in awe.

'I'm Jack; I'm your ride for tonight. I hope you're not scared of flying and forgot to mention that to Blaine.' He joked.

'Oh, no, no. I'm fine with flying. On planes at least.'

'Great, we'd be fine then.' Jack took him to the helicopter and got him settled, giving him a headset and explaining how to talk to him through the intercom. Kurt found it particularly interesting and asked a few questions that Jack answered gladly. When they took off, Jack explained that Blaine wanted to get to his place before Kurt, so they were taking some time to see New York from the air. Kurt didn't mind at all.

He was still amazed at the fact that Blaine had hired a helicopter for a trip around New York. 'This is amazing; I can't believe Blaine did this.'

Jack smiled. 'That kid loves the air. I've the feeling the only reason he doesn't fly everywhere is because he doesn't want to look like a diva.'

'That sounds like Blaine. How do you know him that much?' Kurt asked with curiosity.

'Oh, I didn't mention that? The company I work for is both here and in LA, I live there and have been flying Blaine for a couple of years. I just transferred temporally 'cause my first grandson is about to be born here in New York and I'm not missing that.'

'Oh, congratulations, grandpa!'

'Thanks. Susan, my daughter's wife, is due to the end of the month. I can't wait!'

Kurt gave him a wide smile. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder why people from an older generation only seemed to become accepting when faced really close to the situation. Some of them not even then.

As they flew Kurt found himself completely enchanted by the view of the city from the air, it made it look even more glamorous and imposing. He couldn't wait to get to fly with Blaine now that he knew it was something he loved to do.

Eventually, they landed expertly on a tall building. Jack helped Kurt out and pointed to him where the building Blaine lived in was, explaining they weren't allowed to land closer.

After Kurt thanked Jack and went to leave, the older man called him back. He took a card from his pocket and scribbled his number on it.

'If you're ever in the LA area and want to do something for Blaine,' He handed Kurt the card. 'I've got one of this of my one. Give me a call.'

Kurt opened his mouth to explain that he was grateful but he wasn't his rich, famous boyfriend and there was no way he could pay for that, when Jack spoke again, 'Don't worry. With the way that kid tips he probably paid for half of that thing, it's completely on me.'

Kurt smiled, 'Wow. Thank you, that's really nice of you. I'd keep it in mind.'

'It's nothing. Have fun, kid!'

Kurt pocketed the card and went down the service stairs of the building.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to his apartment after Kurt knocked just once. He pecked him on the lips and went to give him a tour of the place.<p>

The spacious living room was beautiful. It had large windows and a great view of the city. It was mostly white and impeccable. However, he understood what Blaine had meant; the place had a lot of potential but lacked personality. The only thing that said Blaine was the stunning expensive looking piano.

Blaine signalled the door to the kitchen but said they weren't going that way yet. He took Kurt through and equally white dining room in which an elegant table was settled for two and to his bedroom. The larg bedroom was the only room of the apartment that looked lived in and Kurt could see Blaine's presence in it. On the bed was an overnight bag that Kurt had left at the car that picked him up at the driver's instructions. He remembered something and went to retrieve a small package from it.

'It kind of seems silly in comparison to what you've done, but I'm giving it to you anyways.' He said shyly, extending the present to Blaine.

He was met with a big grin on his boyfriend face. Blaine thanked him and opened the little box. Inside he found a silken bow tie in a multicolor geometric pattern. 'It's beautiful, Kurt.' Blaine analyzed the details. 'Wait, did you make this?' He asked in awe.

'Yeah, I figured you already owned all the Brooks Brothers' ones.' Kurt teased.

Blaine chuckled. 'I really like it.' He said, leaning forward for a kiss.

They went back to the living room and laid on Blaine's extremely comfortable couch. Kurt explained Blaine that he could make the place his own by adding small colorful details that fitted his taste and personality better. Without even thinking about it, he found himself volunteering to help Blaine redecorate a little bit without making major changes.

While they chatted, a pretty red haired girl approached them to inform Blaine dinner was ready. When the chef introduced himself as the one from a French restaurant Kurt had always wanted to go to (his estimations telling him he couldn't actually afford it until he was at least 30), he almost gasped. Blaine noticed and smiled, looking accomplished.

The food was exquisite, adding to the already quite perfect night.

* * *

><p>After dinner they moved back to the living room, talking until the catering staff went to leave. It amazed Kurt to see not the two he had already seen, but five people coming out of Blaine's kitchen and leaving the apartment.<p>

Blaine made it back from the door and went straight to the piano. He smiled softly at Kurt, 'Come here.'

Kurt sat close to Blaine in the little seat and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as the other boy played with the keys. They stayed like that for a while. Kurt looked around and saw a guitar case behind the piano. Curious, he asked in a low soft voice, 'You play guitar? I thought you only played piano.'

'Micah does actually.' Blaine replied, mocking him.

Kurt straightened his head and faced him. 'Micah... as in your character on the movie? That doesn't make any sense.'

'It does.' Blaine rolled his eyes. 'He's a musician; he actually sings and plays a song in the movie. I was told I could fake the guitar playing but I wanted to give it a try. So I managed to convince them to push the shooting of that scene to the end of our schedule and I've been teaching myself since.'

'That's cool, but why bother so much?' Kurt wondered out loud in confusion.

'I guess the real reason is a little more selfish than that. The fact that I can do music is sort of out there, but I want to bring more attention to it and see if I can give it a shot.'

Kurt thought about what Blaine was saying for a second before asking, 'You want a career in music, don't you?'

'Yeah, maybe. I love acting and I'm not giving up on that, but I always wanted to do both. I've always loved Broadway, too.'

'Why didn't you come here earlier, then?'

'Mm... Coop was already in LA trying to make it as an actor.' Blaine looked up with a smile and added, 'Slash model, slash pretty face.' He laughed softly. 'Anyway, my dad wasn't thrilled with any of us pursuing acting but my parents thought going to LA and having someone who at least knew the basics to keep an eye on me was a bit less crazy than coming here all by myself.' Blaine explained. 'I knew I was already pulling tight on the strings with my career choice, I could pursue both in LA and, as obnoxious as he is, I love my brother and didn't get to see him often, so I went with it.'

'I guess it does make sense.' Kurt said, laying his head back on Blaine's shoulder and staying in silence as he caressed Blaine's arm.

Blaine kept playing something Kurt couldn't name and Kurt felt his heart ache at the beautiful simplicity of the moment.

_Yeah, maybe he was a little in love with him already._

* * *

><p>AN: A bit of Blaine's back story in there, we'll probably get some other glimpses at that here and there as the story goes...

Next chapter Blaine and Rachel go to certain event but, as this story is told from Kurt's point of view, we'd see how much of that we get to see... Let's just hope he finds a working live stream link to the red carpet...

Opinions? Maybe?

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! A little thing I want to say before this chapter, a certain someone gets a mention here as a part of Blaine's past. It's literally just a sentence and that's probably as much as they're going to get. I thought it worked better than a new pointless OC and that it actually made sense if you get Kurt out of the picture back then. But if you really dislike his presence, don't worry, _he means nothing to Blaine_.**  
><strong>

Also, I think I haven't established in a while that Glee, Notting Hill, Narnia, or any other thing that sounds familiar is not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

To say Kurt was freaking out would have been and understatement. He knew Rachel was just 'someone's plus one' and people wouldn't pay much attention to what she was wearing. But it was still a chance to put a design somewhere that was completely out of his league. Just to measure up to the standard and not have her looking ridiculous was a huge deal. So he worked on her gown as if his life depended on it, because probably at least his career did.

The day of the event Rachel was extremely excited, more talkative and enthusiast than she had ever been, which with her were scary levels. Kurt tried to calm her down but he was freaking out too, so he didn't succeed.

Allyson, Blaine's manager, got to their place to pick her up quite early, as Blaine had asked her to take care of getting Rachel ready. She didn't look exactly thrilled with the task in hand. As Allyson left with a giddy Rachel and a wave in Kurt's direction, the boy was a bit afraid his over-enthusiastic best friend was ruining his little chance of getting Blaine's manager, who was also his friend, to like him.

He did his best to distract himself during the day, trying to read a book, going out for coffee, texting his friend Eli, planing outfits for the week. But nothing really worked. It added to the mess that were his feeling that he didn't know if he would actually get to see or hear anything about how it had gone until Rach made it home. He was nervous about his garment on the red carpet, but he was also worried about the whole 'fake-not-date' thing they were putting on.

Eventually, and after what he would swear had been a 30 hours long day, it was almost time for the red carpet. He put on his pyjamas and made himself a cup of tea (clear indicator of his levels of stress). He texted 'Break a leg!' to both his boyfriend and his friend and settled with his laptop on his bed.

His plan of action was clear, he was going to try to find a live stream and repeatedly refresh Blaine's name on Google news, but he was not adventuring to the very heart of Blaine's fandom. He knew enough about fandoms to be scared shitless of that kind of places.

He found a live stream that still hadn't started but seemed legit and waited, entertaining himself on Twitter. When the live stream started he was extremely anxious. It was from a Broadway related website so he wasn't even sure they were going to try to talk to Blaine but it was the best he had found, it would have to do.

After about twenty minutes he was actually more calm and enjoying the interviews. Some really cool people was invited and the interviewer wasn't actually bad.

And then he saw him, just a glimpse of a perfectly tailored Calvin Klein tuxedo with a bow tie and a shinny black head of hair on the corner of his screen. But he knew it was Blaine. A few days before, while having his suit fitted, Blaine had texted him a photo of himself in the tux. He had said it was in case Kurt needed to check he and Rachel matched but he was obviously teasing; his tuxedo was black. Kurt almost called him out on that. But looking at the picture of his gorgeous boyfriend in an amazing suit, he just had to let it go.

Less than half of Blaine's figure was visible because he was leaning forward the barrier separating him from the press, joking with whoever was interviewing him. He couldn't see Rachel yet, as she was probably staying a little behind with Allyson. He felt the knots tying in his stomach as more of Blaine came into view.

Allyson appeared from behind Blaine and gave him a small gesture towards the girl on Kurt's screen. Kurt squealed. Then Rachel was standing next to Allyson, talking friendly with her. Kurt took in his friend dressed in the ink-blue gown with a draped shoulder he had created for her. She looked good, older than usually but still youthful, sexy without showing much skin, elegant. He was proud, he really thought he had done a good job.

The interviewer was catching up with Blaine on his new film and general plans for after it ('There's always something on the making but nothing sure as for yet.' Blaine had answered and Kurt couldn't tell if it was his go to answer or there was something he hadn't heard about).

Then she asked, 'You brought a date, didn't you? Anything you want to tell us about?'

Blaine smiled. 'Rachel is a great friend of mine and probably the biggest Barbra fan I've ever encountered, I just had to bring her along.' He leaned closer to the girl and stage whispered, 'It was also her birthday a couple of weeks ago and this saved me from having to come up with an actual gift.'

The girl laughed softly. 'I'm going to let it go but I'm still calling we knew it first when you introduce her officially in a month.' The girl joked.

'Just because I sort of did that once does not mean it's my modus operandi. I may go a complete different way next time.' He answered playfully.

From what the press knew Blaine had been in two relationships. Sarah, the girl who dragged him to the audition to the show he ended up starring in; they had broken up before 'A & C' started airing. And Bailey, who was part of the crew on that same show. Before Blaine had confessed she was his girlfriend she usually tagged along with him to events and was introduced as just a friend who worked on the show. They had been together for over a year and had broken up just a few months before the show was over. Kurt knew about one more. Sebastian, a boy Blaine had dated in high school and with whom things had ended quite bad when he moved to Paris out of the blue.

Both Blaine and the interviewer laughed and said their goodbyes as Allyson gave Blaine new indications, a smiling Rachel behind them.

That was it, Kurt thought with a blank look on his screen. He hadn't got a mention about the dress but they were buying the date thing. He was happy with how Rachel looked and she seemed blissful if her huge smile was something to go by. And Blaine sounded and looked comfortable, which was something he had gotten used to pay attention to when seeing Blaine around the press. He was a natural and he always came across as charming and smart, but Kurt had learned to see the difference between the times he was being himself and when he was acting like it. He had seen his goofy dapper boyfriend on the screen and that was always a good sign.

Kurt refreshed Blaine's name on Google and got himself some red carpet pics. Blaine looked so good in red carpet pictures, or Kurt just really had a thing for guys in suits. Probably both. One article said Blaine had taken a friend who was a Barbra fan to the event, adding a quote from the actor himself '_It was easier than buying her a birthday gift_'. Another one had a picture of both of them on the red carpet, one of Blaine's hand on Rachel's waist, it said '_Teen heartthrob, Blaine Anderson, brings along a 'friend'to Barbra Streisand honoring event_'. Well, they had certainly deluded this one into their trap. He clicked on another photo that included Rachel, this one from a fashion site, his heart skipped a bit as he scrolled down. '_Always handsome and smart in a Calvin Klein tuxedo and his customary bow tie, Blaine Anderson brought an equally well dressed date to the event. 'She's just a friend' he made sure to clarify. The most intersting fact: The girl, whose name was Rachel Berry, told us her best friend had made her gown. The best friend's name is Kurt Hummel and we have a feeling this is not the last time we're going to hear from him._'

Kurt didn't supress the little scream of joy that left his throat. He had gotten a good critic. With a smile plastered on his face he saved the article and turned his laptop off. From what he could tell the night had gone smoothly. He had actually gotten his name out there, Rach looked very happy, and their cover seemed to be working.

He fell asleep easily, still smiling.

When Rachel shook him up at almost 2 a.m. to tell him everything about her night, he woke up, kissed her cheek, and went to make both of them some tea before happily listening to every little thing she had to say.

* * *

><p>AN: So? How was that? I kind of crave for your opinions...

Thank you so much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! So, since last time InLoveWithDarren has agreed to beta this story for me, which means she's the only one responsible for anything that gets better... I'm still the only one to blame for anything that doesn't.

As she's going through this from the beginning expect the rest of the story to be slightly edited for the better in the future...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

It was two weeks before Kurt found the time to work on redecorating Blaine's place. It had been a cause for a handful of silly arguments between the two; Blaine had agreed playfully at the beginning, but had backpedalled when he realized Kurt was not only serious about it but willing to put some real work into it. Eventually, Kurt convinced him he was not overworking himself, as it was something he really enjoyed doing. Then they argued about who was paying for stuff; Kurt let Blaine win that one, because, well, working without a budget looked quite fun.

The main goal was to give the place personality without changing it much, as Blaine wasn't staying there for long. That was an issue Kurt was avoiding to think or to talk to Blaine about. Blaine would finish filming in March – a fact that roused a lot of unasked, and unanswered questions, of which Kurt didn't think he was ready to face.

Kurt decided to add little bits of color to Blaine's place, through details that didn't make for much work. He chose a color palette that he thought suited Blaine: red and navy, and made cushions for the sofa with a cool printed fabric. He bought a rug, found an amazing vintage lamp, and added several blankets and small, quaint decorations to give the place some color.

Wanting to get some attention back to the beautiful wooden bookshelf which stood tall in the living room, he took a day to go book hunting. He bought a couple of classics in old editions with yellow pages; they, of course, all had hard covers in shades of dark blue or dark red. In a tiny, cosy bookshop, he found an old edition of the entire 'The Chronicles of Narnia' series. He bought them because they symbolised his childhood – his mother read them to him – plus, putting them in Blaine's home was a way of putting himself there too.

Later that same day, Kurt went to Blaine's place, bringing along his latest findings. Blaine fell in love with what he was doing to the apartment, and Kurt loved seeing his boyfriend's happiness and child-like excitement as he worked.

When Kurt showed him the books, Blaine explained how he loved Narnia when he was a kid, and Kurt told him about his mom reading them to him. He described the significance the books had on his childhood, and the reasons as to why they meant as much as they did to him. Blaine listened intently and hugged him from behind as he placed them carefully on the shelf.

They lay on the couch together, cuddling and talking. It was really nice to finally get some time for that, as Blaine's schedule had slowed down lately. Kurt had the feeling they had found their own rhythm as a couple and they were slowly settling into it. The idea of that happening was as overwhelming as it was beautiful for him.

Blaine talked about finally being about to film the scene in which he was singing and playing guitar. He was so excited about it that hearing him explain it all filled Kurt with an incomprehensible joy. The only way he could think to show how happy he was, was kissing Blaine softly, until they were both breathless.

As Blaine kissed him for the umpteenth time, Kurt couldn't avoid remembering that the filming of this scene meant Blaine's movie was going to wrap soon. He still didn't know what that meant for them as a couple. When their lips parted, Kurt voiced those worries for the first time.

"Are you going back to LA?" He asked hesitantly, eyes cast downwards and not meeting Blaine's gaze.

Blaine looked startled, his golden eyes wide open.

"You mean when the movie is over?" He asked, pulling Kurt to his lap.

Kurt just nodded the affirmative, burrowing his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Well, no. I'm sticking around to do press for it for a couple of weeks. Then, there's this pilot for a show to be filmed here in New York that Allyson is in the talks for. It seems like an amazing opportunity but even if I get the role that would have to be picked up later for it to mean I'm settling here." He put a hand on Kurt's chin, making him look at him in the eye. "I don't really know for sure, but I'm not catching a plane to LA and disappearing any time soon, Kurt." He explained reassuringly. "I may be going back and forward for a bit if I get something there, though."

"Sorry, I was kind of freaking out." Kurt admitted, the pinking of his cheeks an indication of his embarrassment.

"Why didn't you ask, then?" Blaine asked, concerned. "Actually, now that I think about it, you were avoiding the subject, weren't you? I don't know how I didn't see it before." He reasoned, running a hand through his wild curls in discontent.

"I'm being an uncommunicative, childish idiot and you're taking it upon yourself for not reading my mind? You really need to work on your self-exigency, sweetie." Kurt tried to sound serious but just ended up chuckling.

Blaine laughed, lowering his head in embarrassment. The gesture looked adorable on him.

_Gosh, I love him_, Kurt thought at that cute image in front of him. _What?_ That had been unexpected. He knew he was falling but he hadn't come to terms with it entirely yet. Well, maybe he wasn't ready to admit it even to himself but deep down he knew it was true. He was in love with Blaine. And he was more than okay with it.

Blaine looked at him adoringly, "You okay? I can hear you overthinking."

Kurt smiled. "I'm fine, just glad I manned up and asked you about this." He went for a kiss, instantly lightening the mood.

He didn't know exactly how they were going to do to make it work but he had the feeling they were going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like where this is going, we still have a lot to come... Let me know your thoughts? Please? Or just leave my new beta some love ;)

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Again, thank you so much to InLoveWithDarren for betaing this...

I'm also posting an edited version of the first chapter now (turns out just editing a chapter wasn't hard to do, you just have to ask Google the right question).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Blaine's last day of filming was just around the corner and, between that and doing press for the movie, he was very busy again. They hadn't had much time to see each other for the last few days. So, after Blaine called him and asked him out for coffee that afternoon during a little break he had, Kurt was craving for that time of the day to finally arrive.

As Kurt went to wait for his turn in line in the crowded coffee shop, he realized something. They were in public, in the middle of New York. Even though they were finally seeing each other after a while, they couldn't act like a couple. He wondered if he would eventually get used to that part of their relationship. The little act they had put on with Rachel seemed to have worked, as the press was speculating about who she really was. She had also been asked who had dressed her several times and she had been in front of Barbra Streisand for a few brief seconds (during which she had apparently bowed, Kurt was having a blast teasing her about that). Their move had been a success, but that didn't change the fact that they still had to hide.

When he reached the counter, he asked for a grande nonfat mocha and a medium drip. When being asked the names he immediately said 'Kurt' for his, but when saying Blaine's he thought about how the other boy never used his name and changed it. To 'Blake'. As he was trying to decide where they should sit (not somewhere they could be seen easily but not trying too much so it didn't look as if they were hiding something), Blaine entered the shop. He spotted him immediately and walked to him, greeting Kurt with a quick hug and a big smile. His expression was really sweet, which didn't help Kurt's strong desire to kiss him.

"Hi" said Blaine, taking the cup Kurt was offering him and making sure to brush their fingers softly in the process. He saw the name on it and chuckled. Kurt merely raised his eyebrow. Blaine sat at a table that fitted all the conditions Kurt had been thinking about. But it didn't seem as he had put much thought into the decision.

They caught up for a little while, and then Kurt told Blaine all about Rachel's latest decision to audition for TV along with theatre and how he had had to put up with her ramblings on the subject for hours.

As Kurt entertained Blaine with his best Rachel impersonations, a girl that couldn't have been older than fifteen approached their table shyly.

"Excuse me, are you Blaine Anderson?" She asked, a star struck look in her eyes.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

Blaine was all sweet and charming as he took a picture with the girl and signed his autograph in a napkin.

After she left, Blaine talked about finally singing for the movie and how it had reminded him how much he loved performing.

"Oh, we'll be done next Friday and we're having a wrap up party that day. I was thinking you, Rach and Jenny could come with me. I get to take you out somewhere even if it's as friends and with Rachel there we're still feeding that rumour. Also, I was talking to Allyson the other day, Jenny works as a great excuse for me knowing and being friends with the two of you if someone doesn't believe I'm dating Rachel." He said enthusiastically. "Because people seem to be convinced all my friends have to be celebrities." Blaine added rolling his eyes.

Kurt still wasn't sure how he felt about being in public with Blaine and being just a friend. But he didn't have the heart to tell him that.

"Sure. I'll check with the girls but I'm sure they're in." He said trying to sound cheerful.

Blaine went to talk again but was interrupted by a pair of teenage girls approaching them. One of them had the brightest blue hair Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine took more pictures and signed more napkins. He was, again, really nice to them. He even pointed out how cool the blue hair was. When the girls left, he looked outside through the windows of the shop. "Oh, shit. This'll never end." He said, lowering his head in frustration.

Kurt turned a little to see what Blaine was looking at. The girls that had just approached them were talking excitedly to a group of other four girls; the girl with the blue hair was showing them something in her camera. One of the other girls was talking like crazy on her phone as they showed her the pictures.

While Kurt watched the scene going on in the streets, Blaine picked his phone and made a call.

"Hi Joe, how are you?" Blaine said to the phone.

Kurt turned, knowing Joe was the name of Blaine's car driver.

"Could you pick me up?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, now. I kind of have fans gathering at the door."

"No, it's okay. I'd rather you come here faster and I'd get Nate later only if we really need him." Kurt really wished they wouldn't need to get Blaine's bodyguard.

"Okay, cool. Thanks, Joe."

"Bye" said Blaine, putting the phone away. He turned back to Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt said softly as he locked eyes with Blaine.

"Hey. I'm sorry for that, but the sooner I leave, the better." Blaine gave him an apologetic look, quickly glancing to the direction of the window. The group of girls was gathering outside, waiting for Blaine to leave.

"Blaine, it's ok. I get it; it's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry, though. I have to be at an interview in a couple of hours, but let me take you home at least."

"Thanks, but I was planning to do some shopping. I'll walk." Kurt said, needing some time to walk around and relax.

"You sure?" He asked, his expression a bit sad.

"Yeah, I'll see you this weekend, right?" Kurt asked, finding it particularly difficult to say no to Blaine when he looked at him like that.

"Yes, I have all Sunday free."

"Great. I'll try to get rid of Rachel."

Right then, the black car that Blaine usually took parked at the shop's door. There were more girls outside than before. Blaine stood up and looked at Kurt in the eye. His gaze fell to his lips for an instant but then he raised a hand and squeezed Kurt's shoulder. Without another word he left the coffee shop. He signed a few autographs at passing but explained that he was in a hurry and then he got into the car and out of Kurt's sight.

Kurt's shoulder still felt warm from Blaine's touch.

* * *

><p>AN:I'm not sure when I'll get to post next, but be excited about the next few chapters. We've all been too comfortable for a while, don't you think? ;)

Thank you so much for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

We all seemed to agree it was time to spice things up...

Thank you InLoveWithDarren for your help!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 17<strong>

Kurt was already dressed in a suit that had taken him days to decide on, as he gave the girls advice on the correct way to style given the dresses they were wearing. None of them were wearing a design by Kurt but he had, of course, pre approved their outfits. His phone rang from his room and he almost had to run to get to it in time. His smile widened as he saw the ID.

"Hi, B." He answered, sitting carefully on his bed, careful not to get any wrinkles in his clothes.

"Hey, babe. Are you guys ready?" Blaine's sweet voice drifted from his phone.

"Almost. When are you picking us up?"

"That's why I called you. I'm going to be late to the party, so I'm sending Allyson to get you to it in a bit and I'll see you there."

"Oh, okay." Kurt said, a bit disappointed. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. Great actually, don't worry. I'm at a meeting that's running late. I'll explain at the party." Blaine sounded cheerful.

Kurt relaxed. "Well, I'll see you there then. When I greet you just pretend I'm doing so with a kiss."

"Mm, in that case, know I'm responding eagerly." Blaine replied playfully.

"I will." He said smiling. "Go back to your meeting, I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye, Kurt. See you."

* * *

><p>Allyson got there just half an hour later. Everyone was ready by then. She was really friendly with the girls but, even though she was polite to him, Kurt still thought that she was cold with him. Kurt wasn't sure if she was just being wary for Blaine or there was something else to it.<p>

When they made it to the party, the three stuck mostly together, feeling a little out of place without Blaine there.

Kurt realised Blaine had arrived before actually getting to see him, as Allyson passed next to him in a rush. She was back just a couple of minutes later with Blaine and another guy in tow. It took Kurt a few seconds to remember where he had seen him before. Finally he remembered a picture of a group of boys in blazers Blaine had in his room.

"Who's the hottie?" Asked Jenny in his ear.

"I'm pretty sure that's Wes. He's one of Blaine's best friends from high school and he's now on his publicity team. He's in LA most of the time, though." Kurt answered, trying to recall what Blaine had said about Wes to figure out what he could be doing in New York.

Blaine had spotted Kurt out of the corner of his eye and smiled sweetly at him. He stayed with Allyson and Wes, greeting people here and there for a while; meanwhile, Kurt kept a subtle eye on him as Jenny bombarded him with questions about Wes he didn't know the answer to.

Blaine was eventually released to wander around on his own and he went straight to Kurt and the girls. He hugged Rachel and Jenny, kissing their cheeks and, even though Kurt didn't get a kiss, Blaine embraced him a little bit tighter and for a little bit longer. Kurt took, as always, a few seconds to take in Blaine's impeccable appearance.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" Rachel asked Blaine, interrupting both boys to stop the intense ogling match they had started.

"Well, you're looking at Zooey Deschanel's official new little brother." Said Blaine locking eyes with Kurt and smiling proudly.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Kurt said in a voice a little more high pitched than normal and actually gripping the counter of the bar behind him to suppress his physical reaction to throw himself into Blaine's arms. He knew only half of the pilots introduced were actually picked up, but it was a little step in the direction of Blaine staying in the East coast. He grinned and kept smiling sweetly at Blaine, an intense gaze on him.

"That's so cool. Congratulations! Who is playing the other sister?" Rachel asked, one more time making the boys tore their attention from the other.

"Mm, I'm not sure who that is, I kind of turned them off after they confirmed Zooey."

"Do we have a little crush?" Kurt teased, still smiling.

"Maybe you haven't heard as it's not public but..." Blaine leaned closer and whispered, "I'm actually taken."

"That must be a lucky bastard." Kurt said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry to break the bubble of fluff but is someone going to fill me in?" Jenny asked in playful exasperation.

The three others laughed until Rachel took pity of her and got closer to explain. "It's this pilot Blaine was in talks for, the show is about a couple of teens moving with their older sister in New York, so it's going to film here."

After the four talked for a few more minutes, Jenny announced she and Rachel were going to use the ladies room. Rachel looked at her puzzled for a second before realising her intentions and leaving with her.

"Hi" Said Blaine moving a bit closer as the girls left.

"Hey" Was all Kurt could say in response.

"You look stunning. Those pants... are you sure those things are even legal?" Blaine said low and close to his ear. Now that they were alone, Kurt was making an effort to fight the urges of his body at the way Blaine was speaking.

"Don't tease, you're just making this harder." Kurt said trying to stop things from escalating.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "Your choice of words is betraying you, babe." He said, failing to suppress a laugh and ending up giggling.

Kurt blushed but ended up laughing, too.

He hadn't realised when it began again, but they were sharing and intense look. One of Blaine's hands went upwards and forward, but he stopped its movements before touching Kurt. It went, instead, to his neck. He looked lost in thoughts.

"Give me fifteen minutes and keep an eye on your phone, can you do that?" Blaine asked and Kurt saw a different intensity in Blaine's eyes.

"Ok... where are you going?" He asked confused.

"Just take a few minutes and walk around." Was all Blaine said before turning and walking away.

He did so, even though he didn't know what Blaine was going about. By the time he was starting to get anxious, his phone buzzed.

**From**: Blaine

To the left of the main entrance there's a second kitchen, next to it there's a door to a service bathroom. Meet me there in 5?

Really? That was Blaine's plan? To sneak out to an unused bathroom? He wasn't sure how, or even why, but his legs were already taking him to the main entrance as he pondered.

He found himself in front of the door to the bathroom, where he decided to just go with it. As soon as he put a hand on the doorknob to open the door, it opened from inside and he was shoved into the bathroom. Blaine had him pressed against the door, lips mere millimetres from his in no time.

"Hello, beautiful. I missed you" Blaine breathed against his lips, hands on Kurt's hips.

"This is a bad idea" Kurt said but his argument lost strength as his gaze was fixed on Blaine's lips. So close.

"I'll take the blame" Blaine finished, finally leaning forward and clasping their lips together. He kissed him with passion, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip, making shivers run through Kurt's whole body. Kurt let his arms close around Blaine's shoulders, one of his hands almost going to his hair. _He would never convince anyone he wasn't making out with someone if I run a hand through his gelled hair_, Kurt had the presence of mind to realise. Blaine wasn't being that conscious, though. His hands were everywhere.

Kurt pulled away and put a hand on Blaine's chest to stop him, but he just took the opportunity to start mouthing at Kurt's neck.

"I'm not having sex in a public bathroom, Blaine." Kurt said, he saw Blaine's mischievous look and added, "Of any kind."

Blaine kept looking at him for a minute, not moving. Then his expression turned playful, almost a smile on his lips. "Okay" was all he said and in one single movement he separated his body completely from Kurt's and went to stand against the sink. Kurt felt suddenly very cold. He just stayed there, looking at Kurt mischievously.

"Okay," Kurt rolled his eyes, "what are you doing now?" He asked, looking at his goofy boyfriend in disbelief.

"I'm not doing anything, Kurt." Blaine answered, looking at Kurt seductively through his eyelashes.

"Gosh, you're really trying to stand there and look pretty until I give in, aren't you?"

"No." Blaine said, but he was fighting a smile. He let the game go. "Come on, come here." He extended his hands to Kurt, looking like an adorable, still sexy, puppy. _How on earth did he manage that?_

Kurt was about to retort but he took another look at Blaine and thought of going back to a party where they couldn't even stay close enough to each other and he just thought _fuck it_ and moved closer to Blaine.

Blaine instantly wrapped him in his arms, placing his hands low on Kurt's waist. Blaine went to kiss him but Kurt decided it was his time to play, moving his head a little to kiss Blaine's jaw, sucking and kissing as he made it down to his neck. One hand on Blaine's hip, holding him in place, the other on the back of his head.

That's when it happened. In the duration of just an instant Kurt heard a door opening and someone sucked in a breath, in shock. Blaine's head snapped up quickly in the direction of the door and he froze completely in Kurt's arms.

"Fuck" Blaine cursed under his breath and, before Kurt could react, his boyfriend was running through the door and in the direction of the person that had just walked in on them.

* * *

><p>AN: _Please don't kill me, I'm nice. _

I'll have next chapter out sooner than usual, I'm not that mean..._  
><em>

Reactions, speculations, I want to hear all of them... Pretty please?

Thanks for reading guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks go to InLoveWithDarren for betaing this...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kurt was frozen; a buzzing rang out in his ears, as if he was going to pass out soon. He held onto the sink and took a deep breath. He could faintly hear Blaine calling someone as he ran after them, but he was so numb that he couldn't even tell if Blaine was shouting a name or just asking the person to wait. He realized after he had stopped hearing him, that now he didn't even know if Blaine knew the person that had walked on them or not.

Whoever it had been, his mind was stuck on one single question: were they going to out Blaine? For Blaine to come out on his own terms, was something extremely important to Kurt. He knew he hadn't been completely comfortable with being in public with Blaine and not being able to be who he was, but that didn't change how much he wanted Blaine to do this in his own time. As much as he didn't like hiding, he would for Blaine, he was doing it for him. He was doing it because, when Blaine came out, he wanted him to do it for himself, not for Kurt, not for anyone else, but because he was ready. Because he was prepared to deal with the consequences and had accepted what may come in order to get to be himself. To get that taken away from him, to be forced to deal with it without having made his own decision, scared him, in thinking how much it could affect Blaine.

Kurt managed to compose himself enough to decide he should leave the bathroom. He made it to the large room where the party was being held and he looked around. He could tell by how normal everyone was acting that Blaine and the person he was chasing hadn't been there. Was he talking to them somewhere else? Had he chased them out of the building? He couldn't tell if that was a good sign, but at least it hadn't been brought to anyone's attention that something was going on.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Wes; he had just grabbed his phone and answered it, his eyes opened wide. He started to talk rapidly. At first he looked angry, but then he just looked concerned. That's when Kurt freaked out. He knew it had to be Blaine on the phone with Wes and a thought formed clearly on his mind as if that was the only possible explanation for how they were going to deal and what was about to happen. Blaine was going to break up with him.

He just knew it, in that moment, with the certainty of having been told. It was going to be Blaine's word against someone else's and Allyson and Blaine's whole staff were going to convince him that his best option, if he was to be outed, would be to separate himself from Kurt and say everything was a lie. Kurt couldn't help but believe that was Blaine's best chance, to deny everything, say they were just trying to defame him. And stay away from Kurt.

Kurt looked around one more time; Wes was gone from his sight. He kept walking around, not sure what he was looking for, but then he saw Allyson, shouting at the phone in her ear frantically. She turned to where Kurt was and he moved fast to hide from her. She was the last person he needed to hear what was to come from. He just couldn't stand having to confront her. Or even worse, break down in front of her.

He made a quick decision and started to move fast. It took him a couple of minutes but he finally saw Jenny talking to a guy near the open bar. He almost ran to her, put a hand on her arm to make her turn and said "Tell Rach I went home", as soon as she saw who he was.

Jenny took a look at him and, as he was turning to leave, she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Are you okay?" She was eyeing him suspiciously and Kurt knew she could see he wasn't okay at all.

"I'm fine, I just need to go." He answered quickly, a little too quickly he realised.

She looked around a little, as trying to find an answer, still not letting his arm go, "Where's Blaine?" she finally asked, true concern in her voice.

He ignored the question and just said "I need to go", tugging his arm away to break from her grip and walking quickly to the exit.

He could hear Jenny calling his name and, from the corner of his eye, he saw Allyson turn towards him, when she, too, heard Jenny's shouting. He needed to get out of there.

When he reached the front door, he was actually running. He made it to the street and tried to get a cab. When he finally found one, he heard Allyson shouting, telling him not to go; he acted as if he hadn't heard her as he entered the cab to leave.

His phone had started to ring: it was Allyson. He turned it off without thinking twice. He wasn't going to deal with this through Allyson; he just wasn't going to give her that.

Kurt made it home and changed into a pair of sweatpants, throwing himself on his bed over the covers. He rubbed his watery eyes and told himself not to cry, not to break yet. He tried not to let his mind go to his conviction that he was going to lose Blaine, but his mind was not having it. It was his only thought as he finally fell asleep out of emotional exhaustion.

* * *

><p>When he woke up at dawn he felt tired as if he hadn't slept at all. He got up without bothering to change, not even daring to look in a mirror or try to moisturize. He decided he was going to take the morning to indulge and feel sorry for himself before he decided he would have to stop avoiding the subject and do something about it.<p>

The moment he opened the door to his living room, he realised that was going to be impossible. There was no way to avoid the subject when the subject was sitting on his couch, looking at him with sad, beautiful hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know... I'll actually deal with things the next chapter. And I did write that last sentence in...

Thank you for reading! Review, please?


	19. Chapter 19

Especial thanks to InLoveWithDarren for taking the time to beta this ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Blaine looked up at him instantly but stayed sitting, not saying anything. He was still wearing the same suit from the night before; his hair was a mess, as he had probably run his hands through it way too many times. It was clear that he had not slept that night. His lips curled up in a tiny, insecure, sad smile in Kurt's direction. It broke his heart.

Kurt had to blink a couple of times to avoid tearing up. It had taken him one look at his dishevelled boyfriend to get emotional. This was going to hurt so much; he loved Blaine, but that's why he was going to let him go if that was what he needed.

Then Rachel stepped into the living room from the kitchen. She was wearing a robe and she had two cups of tea in her hands. Her sleepy eyes opened a little more when she saw Kurt standing there, still next to his door. She put the cups in the coffee table in front of Blaine and said, "I'll be in my room" in a tiny voice as she disappeared through the door.

Both boys watched her go until Blaine turned to try and catch Kurt's eye for the first time. Kurt allowed himself to look back but still didn't move. There was something almost pleading in Blaine's gaze as he asked, "Could you sit, please?" His voice was raspy and it went straight to Kurt's heart, resonating in his chest.

He moved slowly, not going to sit on the couch with Blaine but, instead, he sat on the coffee table in front of the other boy. That way they were close and in front of each other, but by not being on the couch with him, Kurt was a little less tempted to just fall into Blaine arms. Blaine sat straight but didn't try to move closer to Kurt. His voice didn't have his usual sweetness, but was less rough than before when he looked up and said, "She's not telling."

Kurt let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He allowed himself a little bit of hope. His mouth opened and closed; he wanted to ask: Who? How? What happened? But he couldn't form words. Instead he leaned a tiny bit closer and laid a hand on Blaine's knee, squeezing it, while trying to catch his eye, but Blaine's gaze was on Kurt's hand.

Taking a deep breath Blaine shifted and, in one movement, leaned forward and took Kurt's hand in between his and in between them. He looked up and now they were really close to each other and looking into each other's eyes. Kurt realised then that Blaine had been feeling as scared and lost as him until then. Somehow, his touch had changed that.

He kept his eyes on Kurt's as he began to talk.

"The girl who walked on us was Kiara, Michael Rosado's daughter. She's fifteen and her dad is the director and executive producer of the movie. She's not telling."

"She freaked out when she saw us. She ran to her dad and told him she wanted to go but wouldn't tell why. That's why it took us like two hours to get Michael to answer the phone. She wasn't telling her dad because she thought I was going to hate her for telling. She's actually a fan of mine, that's the only reason she was allowed to go to the party for a couple of hours."

"After I got to explain everything to Michael, I went to their place and talked to her and when she calmed down we made sure it was clear she couldn't tell anyone what she saw. Then Wes and Allyson got there and all that time I was convinced you were with them. I had asked Wes to find you but they just said you had run away from Allyson. We spent another hour of Wes making a detailed list of the reasons why she shouldn't tell her best friend. I understand quantum physics better than I do teenage girls, so I'm not going to pretend I understood what that was, but Wes has two teenage sisters so we just let him do all the talking."

"When we left at around three, Allyson insisted I went home and slept. But you hadn't answered one of my calls and all I knew was that Jenny had told Allyson you were home. So I drove here and stayed in my car until I couldn't anymore. I texted Rachel and she let me in and I was going to sleep in your couch until you talked to me."

His gaze fell to his lap. "You haven't actually done that yet." He looked so tired and sad and so not like himself.

Lost in his own fears, Kurt hadn't thought about Blaine's interpretation of his silence until then. He put a hand under Blaine's chin to make the other boy look back at him. His own eyes closed, like gathering strength. "I...I'm sorry, I freaked out. I thought I was going to lose you." His thumb inadvertently caressed the slight stubble forming in Blaine's jaw as he still struggled to keep his eyes on Blaine's. "I'm not losing you, right?" He asked, still needing the reassurance.

"Of course not, Kurt. I'm not going anywhere." Blaine's hands made their way to Kurt's knees and upper legs, pulling him closer as he sat on the edge of the coffee table.

Blaine's eyes were intense on his. "I'm sorry I didn't handle things well. But please, just don't close up like that again. You scared me. I love you, I'm not running away from you. Please, don't run away from me." Kurt barely managed not to gasp but Blaine still caught up with what he had just said. Kurt could see in his eyes opening wide the moment he realised and for a second he feared Blaine was going to take it back. But he didn't and Kurt was done hurting Blaine because he was scared.

"I love you, too." Kurt said softly, obliging himself to keep looking at Blaine in the eye. Blaine's lips were on his as soon as the words left them. He pulled Kurt to his lap and hugged him to his body. After a while, Kurt kissed Blaine softly and pressed his forehead against his. They both smiled. "I love you." Said Blaine again, trying the words out on his lips.

Changing positions, Kurt sat on the couch between Blaine's legs with his back to Blaine's chest and let his boyfriend hold him. He buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. They stayed like that for a while, Blaine running a hand along Kurt's back, Kurt placing small, tender kisses in Blaine's neck.

"Kurt," called Blaine eventually, when Kurt was minutes away from drifting back to sleep.

"Yes, love?" He asked, secretly enjoying the new pet name. He raised his head to look at Blaine when he stopped stroking his back.

Blaine ran a hand softly through Kurt's messy bed hair. "I _am_ going to come out. I can't promise you when and I can't tell you that I'm ready yet, but I'm going to do it. And when I do, I'm going to take you to all of these events and show everyone how proud I am to be with you."

Kurt smiled softly. "When you're ready, I'd love that." He kissed Blaine's cheek and then his lips. Standing up, Kurt extended his hands to Blaine.

"Come on, love. You have to sleep at some point."

* * *

><p>AN: And the fluff has been restored...

I hope you liked it.

A few things I wanted to say:

1) If anyone feels like fake-casting for a fake-pilot I'd love suggestions of real actresses for a potential Blaine's sister. I'm not going to write much about her but I want to have someone in mind to mention here and there.

2) I'm going to try and do that thing when you act like an adult for a change so I may be MIA for a bit longer than usual.

3) When I'm back the boys would be jumping in time a little bit. Only a month, not much happens in April but May has a lot of potential ;)

Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts...


	20. Chapter 20

I'm actually still alive! And InLoveWithDarren is still awesome...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

The month of April came and left. Blaine filmed the pilot for the show with Zooey Deschanel; filmed a commercial; and did some interviews, but for once he had a lot of free time and he spent it at Kurt's. Kurt, on the other hand, was busy, what with school nearing an end, so Blaine spent a lot of time at his place, providing coffee and kisses as Kurt sewed his life away.

Because of Blaine spending so much time at Kurt's place, the paparazzi eventually found their apartment. Early April, US Weekly had pictures of both Blaine and Rachel entering Kurt and Rachel's apartment's building just a few minutes away. Another one showed Kurt, Blaine and Rachel arriving together to Blaine's place. Luckily they hadn't seen Rachel leaving alone only twenty minutes later. On the first days of May, a website posted pictures of Jenny entering the building of her friend's apartment, followed by Blaine later the same night. People from E!News had figured out that the girls went to NYADA together and they had started to toy with the idea of Blaine dating Jenny instead. They were having a blast trying to guess which one of the girls Blaine was dating. Kurt and Blaine hadn't been in public together without the girls but he was in some of the pictures, so the media had an eye on him too, having figured out he was close to them.

* * *

><p>Kurt was anxious and clearly drifting off from the conversation going on around him. The door bell rang and he almost jumped out of his seat, quickly excusing himself to answer it. His hands shook with nerves as he opened the door, preparing himself for the worst, hoping for the better.<p>

He knew instantly by the huge grin on Blaine's face, and threw himself in his boyfriend's arms immediately. Blaine hugged him tightly and laughed into his neck. "I haven't even told you what happened yet, babe." Blaine said, sounding amused.

"If you're smiling like that because it didn't get picked up, our problem is bigger than a potential of nearly three thousand miles." Kurt played along, still holding him tight.

"Was I really that obvious?" Asked Blaine, pulling away and facing Kurt, arms still around each other.

"Mm-hm" Kurt hummed, suppressing a laugh.

Blaine just leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Kurt pulled away before the kiss could deepen, fixing his clothes and lightly touching his hair expertly to check its state. He smoothed Blaine's shirt as his boyfriend pouted adorably.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at him confused. "What for?"

_Oh my God_, Kurt thought. _He doesn't remember_. He thought he should probably remind him, but the situation had the potential of being hilarious. It could have seemed cruel not to do so, but he knew Blaine had nothing to worry about. He just guided Blaine to his living room.

As soon as he entered the room, Blaine sucked in a breath. Kurt could see the fear in his eyes for a second but Blaine quickly hid it. Carole was already on her feet by then. She walked to Blaine with a big smile.

"Hi, dear." She said. "Nice to meet you."

The boy went to shake her hand, but she pulled him to a hug. "Nice to meet you, too." He finally answered.

Burt extended his hand, saying "Hello" in a strong voice, showing authority. Kurt knew his dad was putting on a show, but he also knew it was working.

"Good evening, sir. It's a pleasure." Said Blaine formally.

Kurt locked eyes with his dad and gave him a look that clearly said "Drop it", his dad compelled. "It´s Burt, kid." He said putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, even smiling a tiny bit. He found his son's eyes with a playful look as a sign of truce.

Finn stood up awkwardly; when he was close to Blaine he did a double-take. "Dude, you really are short." He said looking down at Blaine.

Carole and Kurt glared at him. She did it in a reprimanding way; Kurt promising him a slow, painful death. Burt was trying really hard not to laugh.

Blaine looked around and took the situation on his own hands, addressing Finn as he calmly said "I think you're just too tall and it messes up your perspective".

Visibly relaxing, Kurt took Blaine's cue to lighten the mood. "Sweetie, you _are_ short." He said playfully, discretely placing a hand on Blaine's waist. It took Blaine a few seconds to relax to the touch.

"You know, it would come in handy when Elijah Wood doesn´t sign for a remake of The Lord of the Rings." He said smiling at Kurt.

Everyone laughed and for the rest of the evening it was as if Blaine was one of them.

As soon as Kurt closed the door behind his family (who were leaving to go to their hotel), Blaine threw himself on the couch, snorting. Kurt laughed, entering the living room.

"I still can't believe I forgot they were coming." Blaine said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Me neither, especially after you managed to exhaust Rachel with your nerves yesterday. You wore _Rachel _out." Kurt sat on the couch and pulled Blaine close.

"I guess I got caught up on the bliss of the show being picked. That was half the reason I was a mess last night." He said smiling playfully and laying his head on Kurt's lap. "By the way, where is she?" He asked as Kurt tried to free a curl from his helmet of gel.

"Avoiding Finn." Kurt answered, tracing Blaine's jaw with his finger after giving up on his hair full of product - a downside of Blaine coming from a public event.

"Oh. Ooh. Tomorrow is going to be awkward, isn't it?"

Kurt pictured them stealing glances at each other. "You're pretty safe, I'm sure they're going to keep it passive aggressive." He joked but didn't sound convinced.

Blaine apparently sensed it; he took one of Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles lovingly. "You think it is really it for them?"

"You never know with this two." Kurt said thoughtfully.

Blaine pulled him close and kissed him softly.

* * *

><p>It was Kurt's graduation the next day. His family, Blaine, Rachel and Jenny were there. His friend Eli, also graduating, sat right next to him. Looking at them from the stage when his name was called, Kurt couldn't help a smile. He had some really great people in his life.<p>

His family went back to Ohio a couple of days later. By then, Kurt was thrilled at how well they had all bonded with Blaine. Carole loved his stories about the actors and actresses from the shows she watched. He had won both Burt and Finn's heart when confessing to be a Buckeyes fan and later also, when delivering a couple of comments spot on during a game.

Just a week and a half later, they were both attending another graduation. This time, Rachel and Jenny's. With Jenny having already been signed for a supporting role on a Broadway show and Blaine's attendance being expected, the entrance was full of paparazzi. Kurt and Blaine stayed together with Rachel's dads, but not too close to each other.

* * *

><p>The morning after Rachel's graduation, Kurt woke up in his own bed, Blaine's arms tightly wrapped around him. He tried to gently pull away from Blaine's arms to get up but Blaine's eyelashes fluttered and opened.<p>

"Where are you going?" Blaine mumbled into his shoulder.

"To make breakfast." Answered Kurt smiling.

"Later." Blaine said closing his sleepy eyes again.

Kurt laughed and untangled himself from Blaine's grip. "Come on, love. Up." He pulled at Blaine's hand. Blaine hugged Kurt's pillow and complained incoherently with his face buried in it as Kurt got dressed. He found a pair of jeans that belonged to Blaine and threw them to his boyfriend. "Come ooon, I'll make you pancakes."

That did it. Blaine pouted, but got up and got dressed; he hugged Kurt from behind, laying his head on his shoulder, as Kurt walked them to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, Rachel was already there, coffee in hand, reading an article on her computer. "Reading gossip about yourself again?" Kurt teased.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and minimized the window way too quickly for it not to be suspicious.

"What's going on, Rach?" Kurt asked, more serious this time. Blaine's head propped up from his shoulder when he caught up on the tone in Kurt's voice.

She sighed and, not looking up at them, turned her computer for the boys to see. Kurt sat on a chair next to her as Blaine leant over his shoulder to read. It was an article, similar to several they had previously read, speculating over which of the two girls Blaine was actually dating. This time there were pictures of Blaine at the girl's graduation, Kurt standing next to him. The last paragraph, though, read:

"_So, what do you think? Is Blaine dating this Rachel girl? Or is he actually dating the upcoming Broadway star and they are using her friend as a cover? Well, at this rate, I'm starting to think he is dating the boy..."_

Kurt froze as he read the last line and he felt Blaine tense behind him, too. He knew they hadn't got caught, but instead he had been made into a joke.

"It's just a joke, Kurt." Blaine said but he sounded off.

"Oh, I know, because the idea of me dating you is _so absurd_. It's hilarious, _right_?" He answered bitterly.

"That's just because I'm supposed to be straight." Blaine tried to sound reassuring as he placed a hand carefully on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt tried to relax to the touch, but he was too angry for that. "They don't know anything about me. It's just stupid gossip", Blaine added, with anger in his voice.

"I know" Kurt said, but he wasn't really convinced at the moment. "Just... I need to be mad at it for a while." He wanted to be allowed to be unreasonable for once, a little break from always being the one to compromise because it was for the best.

"Whatever you need." Blaine said understandingly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt. "You know I love you, right?" He said softly in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah" Kurt replied absently, as he leant back into the embrace.

* * *

><p>AN: That ended up more angsty that I planed for...

Also, we decided over S&C to go with Lucy Hale as the actress playing Blaine's character's other sister...

Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and any other thing you can do over here!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to my beta InLoveWithDarren...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Over a month passed and the press was starting to slow down on the gossip surrounding the group of friends. Nothing else about Kurt had been said and the boy had let the hurt over the situation go.

It was July, already. Having finished school, Kurt kept working at the fashion magazine, getting a more permanent place there. Although he had once thought of getting into costume design, he was now sure his dream was to be a fashion designer and have his own line. Still, he enjoyed his job and it provided an income while he figured out exactly how to make that dream come true, aside from dressing his own friends.

Kurt finished advising Rachel on the styling of her outfit and went to the living room to see Blaine coming out of his bedroom. He was typing on his phone enthusistically. With a smile, he pointed at the undone purple silk bow tie around his neck and looked up at Kurt as in a question, going back to typing.

Of course, Blaine could do it himself but Kurt loved those little moments. He stood as close as physically possible and took his time to tie the knot perfectly, staring into his boyfriend's eyes as he adjusted the collar of the shirt. Putting a hand on his lower back, he guided Blaine to his bedroom and in front of the mirror. He stood behind him and took in his suit, smoothing it here and there.

"You look great" Kurt said, placing a kiss behind his boyfriend's ear.

Blaine turned his head to kiss him on the cheek, to which Kurt responded by wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, his chin on Blaine's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Blaine looked back at his phone and chuckled. Kurt looked down and saw Blaine was on Twitter.

"Who are you ditching me for?" Kurt asked playfully.

"It's Jenny." Blaine answered, raising his phone so Kurt could see their exchange.

_ BlaineAnderson: MsJennyHendrick Break a leg, girl! Try not to make my head explode with your talent_

_ MsJennyHendrick: BlaineAnderson Thanks, B. But I can't promise that. See you in a bit!_

_ BlaineAnderson: MsJennyHendrick I guess I'll take the risk. You'd find me next to the girl turning green with envy and the boy looking just out of a cover of Vogue ;)_

_ MsJennyHendrick: BlaineAnderson Those don't sound very hard to spot. Haha_

"Blaine!" Kurt said upset as he finished reading.

"What? I didn't say flawless or stunning, which would have been more accurate." Blaine replied with a playful smile as he turned to face Kurt.

Kurt kept a hard look until Blaine let go of his mischievous grin and spoke again, more serious this time. "Hey, you read between lines because you know there's meaning behind, otherwise it just sounds like a fashion compliment. It's innocent, Kurt." He looked deep into Kurt's blue eyes, speaking in a soothing voice. "Don't worry so much."

However, Kurt just couldn't let it go. "Don't act as if I'm the one being paranoid. These people are already everywhere. Can't you just not feed anymore into the situation?" He was getting upset, tired of being the friend when Blaine was to supposed to be seen with the girls.

"Kurt, I..." Blaine started, but he didn't seem to know what he had attempted to say.

"I'm not trying to pressure you, I'm not. But I'm not feeling great about this and I really don't know if I can keep up with this deal any more." Kurt said and took a breath to sooth himself and explain himself better. There were things he had been agreeing with that he wasn't sure he was comfortable with any more.

It was right then that an over excited Rachel started shouting through the apartment that the car was downstairs and they really had to leave. Only then did Kurt dare to look back at Blaine, who wasn't looking back. The sadness in his large eyes, usually sparkling with joy, shocked and hurt him. He replayed his last words in his head an caught up on what they had sounded like.

Kurt took Blaine's arm, stopping him from leaving the room and went to explain, "I didn't mean..."

But Blaine cut him off before he could say more. "Can we talk about it later?" His voice sounded empty, no emotion in it, in a way that was so not Blaine. Kurt felt the sound pulling at his heart.

Kurt desperately wanted to hold him, but at the same time he still had things he wanted to say and discuss, things he just knew he couldn't continue to bottle up. It didn't matter anyway, they couldn't do any of that. Rachel had taken the fact that his room's door wasn't completely closed as an invitation to enter and was almost dragging them to the front door.

As they made it to the stairs, Kurt let go of Rachel and took Blaine's hand in his, Blaine just looked at him with _those eyes_ for a second before dropping his gaze back to the floor. When they reached the building's door he made sure to squeeze Blaine's hand in what he hoped was a reassuring way before letting go to go outside.

Kurt couldn't actually enjoy the play. He spent the entirety of it wanting to reach for Blaine but knowing he couldn't. It pained him to need to be close to Blaine but not be able to touch him, even when they were sitting next to each other. His mind was spiralling, with fear of hurting Blaine and the things he had known he would need to say eventually and now just couldn't keep buried any longer.

By the second act, he managed to remember that it was a huge moment for one of his friends, and he had to be happy for Jenny. He even had the presence of mind to worry about Rachel and throw a little concerned look her way (Blaine sat in between the two). He was pleased to see she seemed content for their friend.

The play ended and Jenny had nailed it. Kurt turned to look at Blaine to find him looking broken and lost. But the second Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes on him he hid any trace of emotion. The three of them went backstage to meet Jenny, both Kurt and Blaine acting completely normal as their congratulated her.

"You are sure you can't even come for a few minutes? Please?" Jenny asked Blaine as the girls got ready to leave for the afterparty.

"Not really. I'm already pushing it right now." He said apologetically.

Both of the girls pouted and Kurt looked away, preparing himself.

As everyone grabbed their coats, he couldn't avoid it any longer, so Kurt spoke. "Girls, I'm actually going to accompany Blaine to his place before he leaves."

The three others turned at him, the girls looking annoyed, Blaine looking puzzled.

"Seriously, Kurt. You can say goodbye to him here. It's not like he's going to war." Rachel retorted.

"Yeah, you're not even going to the airport." Jenny added.

Kurt hissed. He knew they were going to react like that but he was tired and worried and he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. He tried to find Blaine's eyes with his but he couldn't decipher what was going on in Blaine's head. At least now he was showing some emotion. He looked vulnerable, but Kurt thought he saw a little bit of hope in there too. Still, Blaine was not telling him not to go with him and he decided to take that as a good sign.

The girls kept complaining but Kurt gave both of them a hard look that they knew meant 'stop it' and they, albeit reluctantly, complied. Rachel looked at him questioning as they said goodbye, but Kurt just shook his head surreptitiously for only her to see.

The boys walked to the car, that was waiting for Blaine, in silence. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine but the other boy never raised his head completely.

Once in the privacy of the car, Kurt took Blaine's hand from his lap and held it in between his own. "Please, look at me."

Blaine sighed painfully and finally looked up. Kurt put a hand on the side of his face, keeping their faces close. "I didn't mean what you think I meant. I didn't mean us. I'm more than okay with us." He kissed Blaine's lips softly and then his forehead. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you, too." The shorter boy replied, his whole body visually relaxing in relief. He pulled Kurt into a warm hug, holding him as he could disappear in any moment.

They stayed like that until the car stopped. They walked in silence into Blaine's apartment and Blaine held him close again as soon as they were in.

"What did you mean?" Blaine finally asked with a tight grip on Kurt's hips.

Kurt sighed. "This whole thing with the girls. I know I agreed to it, but it it's so..." He paused to look for the right word, "degrading to be that flamboyant friend who hangs around." He continued, looking over Blaine's shoulder and away from him. "And all the flirting... I know it's just a show, but I can't even touch you when we're in public and I have to put up with that. I know it isn't like that, but it feels as if everyone is making fun of me, you know. I'm tired."

Kurt knew it wasn't Blaine's fault but he couldn't help how it all made him feel. He couldn't hold it anymore.

One of Blaine's hands cupped his face to make him look at him. "I...Ok." He said as his other hand loosened its grip on Kurt's hip, playing nervously with a belt loop of his pants between his fingers. He let out a deep breath. "I ask so much of you." He stated in a sad voice. "I don't care about the cover, we'll figure that out. I just want you to be comfortable." He said, caressing Kurt's jaw.

Kurt leant forward to kiss him. Their bodies were pressed together, so Kurt felt Blaine's phone buzz from the other boy's pocket.

Blaine groaned as he pulled away. He took the phone to his ear without checking the ID, but said "Allyson" in an annoyed voice as a greeting.

Kurt took Blaine's other wrist and checked the time on his watch. They were _really_ cutting it short.

"In my appartment" Blaine said to the phone and Kurt could hear Allyson yell "Blaine!" in response. "I'm going, I'm going." Blaine assured. He hung up a little after that.

"I have to go before I miss my flight." He said, hugging Kurt close one more time.

He kissed Kurt again, hard. "Come with me to LA?" He asked out of the blue.

"I have to work, I can't..." Kurt started, Blaine already knew that.

"I know, but for the weekend. You could fly out after work on Friday." He explained. "I don't want to wait for two weeks to see you again. Please?" He asked with that adorable, irresistible pout of his.

Kurt sighed playfully; as inconvenient as it was, he couldn't say no to Blaine when he looked like that, even less with the emotional roller coaster their night had been. "Ok."

* * *

><p>AN: Things are getting harder for Kurt, I hope Blaine gets a grip soon ;)

I'm sorry to announce that updates may be taking a little bit longer from now on. Not that much, but if I once tried (and failed) for once a week I would say once every two weeks now...

What did you think of the chapter? Next time we see Kurt in LA, he may meet a certain ridiculously handsome someone... I'm excited!

Review?Maybe?

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Someone pointed out some time ago that I write chapters that are all about Blaine when he isn't even there... Some parts of this one are probably going to feel like that again...

Also, lately chapters may have felt a bit like fillers, there's a reason for it, we need to settle some things before the big splash. Just bear with me, please? It won't be long.

Thanks go to InLoveWithDarren for her betaing skills and to RainySunnyEnding because her reaction to knowing I was writting was too cute not to get a mention.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Kurt thanked the fact he was a light sleeper as he woke up with enough time to get himself clean and presentable (as much as airplane toilets allowed for anyway), and to be back in his seat as the city came into view through his window. If there was anything he loved about flying, it was to get to see a place from above, large cities especially. And LA was a city he hadn't seen before, so he just lay back and enjoyed the view until the plane landed.

Once he was at the terminal, he looked around for a familiar face. Wes was waving at him.

"Hi, I'm Wes. Blaine's West Coast based babysitter." Wes greeted him, offering a hand and a big smile.

Kurt laughed and shook his hand. "Kurt. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I know, that boy keeps you too much under the wraps." Wes joked. Kurt found it harder to laugh this time.

"Yeah, but last time you were in New York wasn't exactly my shiniest moment." Kurt answered, deliberately changing the direction of the conversation.

"That wasn't anyone's shiniest moment." Wes added with a small sympathetic smile.

Suddenly, Kurt really wanted to find some time to talk to Wes during the weekend.

"Ok," Wes said opening the car's door for Kurt to enter, Kurt only then realized they had reached a car. "I figured you'd like to go to Blaine's place to freshen up, so I'll leave you there and take care of a couple of things I've to get done. I'll pick you up and take you to the set in a couple of hours. Sounds good?" Wes didn't go to take the front seat as Allyson always did, instead, he slipped in the back next to Kurt.

Kurt nodded his agreement. The bitchy side of him was tempted to say he didn't need a babysitter, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to getting lost in LA. Furthermore, he had decided he wanted to get to know Wes a little more.

The two of them talked lightly for a bit but, as more of the city was unveiled for Kurt to see, Wes stopped talking and let him take in the sights.

They were already quite into the neighborhood when Kurt realized they were in Hollywood Hills. The view of the city was amazing and the houses were gorgeous. He had thought it will be a bit awkward to ask his famous boyfriend in which luxurious, rich Los Angeles neighborhood he lived, but as the car went further and further up the hills he was getting really excited about visiting Blaine's home.

Finally, the car stopped. Blaine's house wasn't near as big as some of the mansions he had already seen in passing, but that didn't mean it was small. It wasn't, either, one of the most modern ones, which had glass sliding windows from the floor to the top. It had a vintage air to it, Kurt thought it could be from the seventies or eighties, but completely remodelled. Its earthy colors let it blend nicely with the landscape, as not to disturb the scene. The front garden gave it a romantic tone and it seemed to have a lot of personality. Kurt was enamored.

"Come on," Wes nudged him to the door, speaking in a teasing tone. He let them inside with his own key.

It got even better on the inside. The open living room had large windows with a breathtaking view. The elegant furniture and colorful paintings on the walls gave Kurt a vintage vibe again.

Wes let him observe, but eventually spoke. "I really have to go now. I'll try to be back on time for us to catch Blaine in his lunch break. Blaine's room is the suite, upstairs, last door to the right, if you want to settle there. His is also the best bathroom. There's a spare key in that table near the door and... I think that's it." He finished, looking around.

He said goodbye and left Kurt alone with at least two hours to spare and a gorgeous house to explore. He decided to shower first and wander around later.

His boyfriend's bedroom was huge and it even had a walk in closet. Kurt's mouth watered a little.

After his shower (in a quite luxurious bathroom, by the way), Kurt was in Blaine's room, jeans already on and shirtless, trying to pick which shirt went better with his whole outfit. Then, he heard the sound of glass breaking and someone yelling. He threw the shirts still in his hands to the bed and ran in the direction of the sound.

Once he was in the hallway, trying to figure out which room the sound had came from, the door to one of them opened. In front of him, wearing only boxers and clutching a bleeding hand to his chest, stood a sleepy but still unfairly handsome Cooper Anderson.

"Who are you?" Cooper groaned in a raspy voice, sounding completely out of it.

The sound helped Kurt to focus and he looked into Cooper piercing blue eyes to avoid looking at his abs. He couldn't even be judged for that, Kurt thought, the guy was an underwear model after all.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I'm..." He started to answer, but Cooper cut him off.

"The boyfriend, yeah. I know" He said with a little smile, more awake. "I'd shake your hand or something, but..." He trailed off, moving his injured hand and wincing a little as he did.

"Oh right. Let me do something about it." Kurt looked around. "Where do you guys have a first aid kit?"

"Mm..." Cooper actually struggled to remember, "I guess Blaine has something in his bathroom."

It took all of Kurt's strength not to roll his eyes. He _guessed_ Blaine had _something_. What would have Cooper done if Kurt hadn't been there? Call his agent? Wes' babysitting comment from earlier was getting a new meaning.

"Come on" He called as he turned in the direction of Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine did have a basic but decent first aid kit in his bathroom.

As he finished to carefully look for pieces of glass on Cooper's hand and went to clean his injuries, Kurt asked "How did this happen anyway?"

"My phone rang and I knocked a glass from my bedside table trying to reach for it. I'm not exactly a morning person." He explained with a shrug.

"I figured that much." Said Kurt in a teasing tone.

Cooper smiled a full perfect smile. "You're not overly trying to make me like you." He stated thoughtful and a bit surprised.

Kurt snapped his head up, confused. Before he got to ask, though, Cooper spoke again. "I mean it in a good way. You're not trying too hard, just being yourself. With what Blaine and I do, we don't get enough of that. It's... refreshing."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that" Kurt said sincerely, touched by Cooper's words.

"That's okay" Was all the answer he got and they went both back to silence, as he healed Cooper's hand.

Once he was done, Kurt looked at the time on his phone, more to have something to do than anything else. It had already been two hours since Wes had left him there. "I should go get dressed" He said, suddenly very aware of the lack of clothes on his torso.

"Yeah, I could use clothes, too." Cooper joked and Kurt, once again, tried not to look at his barely covered body. Instead he stood straight and went to leave the bathroom.

"Kurt," The other man called.

He turned with a questioning look."Yes?"

"Don't break his heart."

"I won't. That would mean breaking mine, too."

* * *

><p>Wes came back for him half an hour later. By then, Kurt had looked enough around the house and was watching TV with Cooper in the living room.<p>

They made it to the filming studios where Blaine was working, playing a supporting role in a movie he had signed for over the summer. He was filming all of his scenes in just two weeks before it could interfere with the show in New York's schedule. Being on a lunch break, Blaine walked to them as soon as they entered the set.

"Hi!" Blaine greeted Kurt with the biggest smile and a tight hug. He fist bumped Wes. "How are you enjoying LA? Did this one treat you right?" He joked.

"It's nice, I quite like it. And he's been a darling." Kurt answered with his very own enormous smile.

Wes looked at Blaine with an expression that read 'I told you so'.

"Want a tour?" Blaine asked, not paying Wes much attention, something he probably had realized as he moved away from the couple.

Kurt locked eyes with him. "I could use a visit to your trailer..." He replied suggestively.

"Trailer it is." The other boy agreed a bit breathlessly.

They got a few minutes to kiss and touch and murmur "I love you" and "I missed you" while lying on the couch in Blaine's trailer before the boy had to go back filming.

They were already walking back to set when Kurt put on a serious face and calmly said. "Guess who I had a half naked encounter with this morning."

In a different context, the impossibly fast way Blaine's head snapped up would have been hilarious.

Kurt smiled. "I meant your brother, silly!" He poked Blaine playfully.

Blaine relaxed, inhaling and exhaling deeply once before talking. "What did he say to you? Don't believe anything he says, he doesn't know how to talk to people normally."

"Don't be mean, he was nice. He said he liked the fact that I wasn't trying to impress him. I think it went fine."

"Good." Blaine said thoughtful, giving Kurt his warmest smile.

Kurt stuck around to see Blaine work for a while, staying behind the scenes with Wes.

"Want a coffee?" Wes eventually asked, signalling the way to a little cafeteria they had passed earlier.

Kurt was about to agree when he had a better idea. "I'll go with you." He said with a smile.

When they had their coffees, Wes walked him to a table. Kurt followed a bit surprised.

Wes looked up and into Kurt's eyes after they had been sitting in silence for a minute. "Well, what did you want to ask?"

"How did you...?" Kurt wondered aloud, impressed at having been caught.

He laughed. "Oh, come on. I'm not that interesting, aside from the fact that I know Blaine better than almost anyone else, and even though that was like the tenth time they did the same shot you didn't look bored at all."

Kurt smiled softly. "Ok, fine. But I'm not even sure what I want to ask."

Across from him Wes only raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's not like I want to ask something in particular he wouldn't tell or something like that."

"Good, because I'm afraid I probably wouldn't answer either if that was the case." Wes interrupted apologetically.

"Of course." Kurt agreed quickly. "It's just... Blaine's not easy to read and you seem to get him quite well. I guess I'm intrigued."

"Sounds fair. It's funny, though. I would say you get him quite well in comparison."

"In comparison to?" Kurt asked confused.

"Pretty much everyone who hasn't known Blaine since he was a kid."

Kurt eyes opened a little wider.

Wes started to speak again, "Since fame, and even more since Bailey, he was closing himself off more and more. You got in the picture and every time I see him now he's closer to being the Blaine I know again."

Kurt was speechless, trying to process what Wes had said.

The other man took it differently, "Oh, you don't know about Bailey?" He asked, sounding a bit wary at the idea of having said something Blaine hadn't shared.

Kurt went to reassure him quickly. "I don't know the whole story but 'I came out to her' as the answer to why they broke up was pretty self explanatory." Kurt answered, remembering the bitter tone in Blaine's voice one of the few times he had shared about his past, particularly his past relationships.

Looking away, Kurt tried to focus back on what Wes had said earlier. Blaine had been becoming more comfortable with himself since they were together. He realized he had somehow noted that but he had considered it to be just them getting more comfortable with each other. It wasn't just about their relationship for Blaine, as much as it wasn't only about coming out. His journey the past six months had been longer than Kurt had thought. Blaine was so used to closing up and getting hurt, that trusting Kurt had been a huge step.

Wes was looking at him with a soft smile. "You have been really good for him, Kurt. In ways you don't even know." He put his coffee down and looked at Kurt in the eye. "That's why it's mandatory for me to establish that you hurt him and I hurt you." He said keeping a serious look.

Kurt's heart warmed at the thought that in the last hours he had met two of the most important people in Blaine's life, it was like getting a complete different perspective. "I wouldn't dare." He said, keeping the eye contact.

"Well," Wes said as he stood up, "Let's go, you have all the way back to explain to me how it is that we did but didn't compete against each other in Glee club."

Laughing, Kurt got up and went to explain. "I'm not sure whether you were there but it was like this. On Blaine's and mine junior year the New Directions did compete against you guys but I had transferred schools around that time. You were there?"

"Blaine's junior year... I was a senior, yeah, I got my ass kicked by your friends that year."

"Yeah, they did. Anyway, I was there my senior year but Blaine wasn't because he drove all the way to you in Boston after Sebastian broke up with him." Kurt stopped and Wes nodded. "That story amuses me, I love the fact that we beat them when Sebastian of all people was on lead."

"I can't tell you how mad I was that they had given him the solo when Blaine wasn't there. I had never thought I'd be happy with the Warblers losing until then. So, our teams competed twice but Blaine and I never crossed paths with you?" Wes reasoned.

Kurt nodded. "That's what happened, yes."

They stayed with Blaine until he was done filming that day. Later, the two boys went back to Blaine's place, both happy to finally be able to be themselves in the privacy of Blaine's house.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Blaine woke up before Kurt on Sunday morning. Kurt blamed jet-lag and a very long previous day.<p>

"Why are you so chirpy?" Kurt asked over his, quite needed, cup of coffee, after he had been dragged to the beautifully immaculate kitchen of Blaine's house.

"Let me think, I have the day off, my gorgeous boyfriend here and the entirety of Los Angeles waiting to be explored on a sunny day. I can't actually think of a reason..." Blaine said adorably putting his chin on his hand.

Kurt felt bad for what he was about to say. "B, you know we can't do that."

"Listen, I've been thinking." Blaine said in a more serious tone, walking closer to Kurt and taking his hand. "What you said about the girls... We have to change some things. If for a while we meet at my place and I stop seeing the girls in public or tweeting and all that. The media will think I broke up with whichever I was dating." He explained.

"And we can't be seen together either in any way?" Kurt asked. "I'll be out of your life if they are." Kurt reasoned.

"If you're okay with it, I'll say no, we do our thing anyway and let people guess whatever they want. We see each other in public once in a while as friends if we want, as long as it's not in a setting that they think it has something to do with Rach or Jenny." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands and added, "They can't actually figure it out now and soon they will know anyway. Let them think whatever they want."

Kurt nodded slowly and Blaine leaned forward to kiss him.

Kurt's mind wasn't there anymore, though. _Soon_. That was the first time Blaine had said it. Not eventually, not at some point. Soon.

He knew it didn't mean a promise of a deadline. It meant "I'm trying, I'm thinking about it, I want to". That was all Kurt wanted. Soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Some of you took really interesting paths with that hint I gave at Cooper being around this chapter, I now got the feeling you expected something else... :S. Things are going to get more interesting soon...

But we're getting there, guys. One way or another, we're getting there. That doesn't mean the end is close, though...

Let me know what you thought!

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I'm back early this time! And InLoveWithDarren is awesome!  
><em>

_I forgot to mention last chapter but I did make the boys the same age, I guess I was still bitter at the Junior fiasco when I started this story. Anyway, that's the way I've always counted the years... Blaine auditioned for A&C over his freshman year of college and the show was on during which would have been his sophomore and junior years (they were Kurt's)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

It had been two months since their visit to LA and after they got back, the boys only saw each other at Blaine's apartment. A few weeks of not seeing Blaine around Kurt and Rachel's place or interacting with the girls had been enough for the paparazzi to start suspecting a break up.

Something else had added to that and Jenny was the only one responsible for it. After Kurt had explained both girls the situation, Jenny had taken her phone out and unfollowed Blaine on Twitter. Rachel did so later that night. A day after, and under Jenny's instructions, Blaine unfollowed both of them. Eventually, the fans realized and that was the end of their public relationships.

Blaine had started to film for 'On Our Own', as the show with Zooey Deschanel and Lucy Hale was called (Blaine had learned who was going to be his fictional twin before shooting started after all). Being a fan of acronyms, Blaine was a little upset at the name of the show, he had settled for 'O cubed' but he couldn't get it to stick on anyone. He and his new sisters had bonded quite quickly and he was having a lot of fun working with them.

Kurt knew that things were well and that he should be happy - and he was, to some extent. However, since their conversation in LA, it was as if something inside him had woken up and wouldn't go back to sleep. One single word that Blaine had said two months ago had become like a mantra to him.

_Soon_, he would repeat himself. _Soon_.

He would tell himself that it wasn't that he just wanted Blaine to come out, but the truth was that he was becoming impatient. With only being able to see each other in one place, and having to be so careful about what they implied about Jenny and Rachel, he was tired. He could put up with it, but that was the problem. It was no longer something he understood, but something he just put up with.

* * *

><p>He entered the coffee shop and got himself a non-fat mocha, scanning the room for a certain familiar face. He spotted a head of carefully messed blonde hair that rested on an Alexander Wang t-shirt and walked towards the monstrosity.<p>

"Hi, Els." He greeted as he sat across from his friend.

"Hey you!" Eli said happily.

They caught up on their lives briefly, until Eli asked, " So, how's Blaine?" In a tone that insinuated there was something being unsaid.

"Fine." Kurt answered with slight irritation in his voice at where the conversation was going.

"Coming out any time soon?" Eli asked with an expression that indicated he knew the answer already.

Kurt was a little defensive when he answered, "He's going to do it when he's ready and I'm ok with that. You already know this, Eli."

"Ok, ok, fine. I was being a jerk. Let me rephrase" Eli looked down at his coffee before continuing, " We just aren't sure you're so okay with it anymore."

Kurt's eyebrows went up, "We? I told you, I'm fine."

Eli grunted. "Maybe I've discussed this with Rachel. But it really means there's something up with you if we've both noticed." He reasoned.

"Fine." Kurt said irritated. "Maybe I'm a little impatient. That's what you want to hear? It's not exactly something I'm proud of."

"Of what? Feeling?"Eli challenged.

The boy rolled his eyes. "You're not helping here, Elliot. Are you going to take what I say seriously?"

"I actually mean it, Kurt. So what? You want him to come out and stop with all of this hiding and sneaking around? No, it's not the most compassionate thing you could think, but it doesn't matter if that's what you're feeling. Don't dismiss it as nothing just because you don't think that's what you should feel."

"I'm not going to pressure him." Kurt stated. "You should get this better than the girls." He backfired.

Eli leaned closer over the table, "That's not what I'm saying. I know it's hard and I know there's more than one reason it's more difficult for him, but just talk to him, Kurt. _Tell him how you feel_. He's probably going to realize by himself sooner or later."

Kurt leant back on his seat, thinking. "It's the most awful timing."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it today or this week. Just don't bottle it up until you snap."

"I'll think about it." He sighed.

"That's enough for me." Eli said, going back to his coffee.

"It won't be enough for Rachel" Kurt playfully added.

"That's why you are the one telling her how this went" Eli replied with a smile.

Kurt groaned.

"Okay, that's enough about your famous pretty boyfriend. Let me brag, which is what I actually invited you for." Eli said, leaning forward and crossing his hands over the table.

Kurt laughed. "Sounds fair. Now tell me all of Marc Jacobs's dirty secrets."

It was Eli's time to laugh. "Secrets I do know because he gets there every morning and asks for the new boy who does patterns so he can talk over coffee with him."

"Naturally."

* * *

><p>Kurt went to Blaine's home later that afternoon. A couple of hours after he got there, Blaine had to get ready to leave. Kurt advised him on his outfit, picked up a bow tie for him and kissed him by the door when it was time for Blaine to go.<p>

Suddenly, Blaine was holding tighter to his waist and kissing him one more time, harder than before. "I wish I could take you with me. I feel like such a coward." He said with a sadness in his eyes that Kurt hadn't seen in a while, since when was something he didn't want to try to remember.

He embraced Blaine tight and warm in his arms, taken aback by the hurt in his hazel eyes. "It's okay, love. We'll get there when you're ready. It's ok. I'll wait for you. I love you." He whispered to Blaine's ear as the boy stood buried in his arms for what felt like a painful eternity.

Blaine pulled away and the sight of his watery eyes almost made Kurt cry too. He produced a handkerchief from his suit's pocket (in a different situation Kurt would have teased him for his antic ways) and wiped his eyes. He traced a hand over Kurt's face, his temple, his cheek, his jaw. "I'm going to do it. I promise you. You're the only reason I now feel like I can be myself. I love you so much, Kurt."

Blaine kissed him again, with such need an emotion that it put Kurt off balance.

After he said goodbye and left to his new show's premiere, Kurt stood in the same place, numbly looking at the door. He walked to the couch, curled up and cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up the following morning he was still there, Blaine closely pressed between him and the couch, hugging Kurt tightly to his body.

* * *

><p>'On Our Own' was an immediate success. Between Zooey's hilarity and the great dynamic between the three main characters their numbers were getting better and better every week. That also meant that its stars were very much in the spotlight.<p>

Blaine's name hadn't been mentioned on TV with that frequency since A&C best moments and, as much as that was great for Blaine's career, it also had consequences on his private life.

It was common now to see paparazzi hanging out around Blaine's place, just to get anything that looked like news and involved his face. Therefore, for Kurt to be there was harder than before. Between that and Blaine's busy schedule, Kurt only went to his place on the weekends, when he didn't have somewhere to be at an specific hour and he could wait for the coast to clear to head home. They dealt with their schedules the best they could and Kurt saw that Blaine tried very hard to find time for them.

A month passed since the show had started and Kurt still hadn't talked to Blaine about how he was feeling. He keep telling himself it wasn't the right time with Blaine being so busy and so exposed that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but mostly, since the night of the premiere he had seen a Blaine who was craving for freedom and he kept seeing glances of that Blaine from time to time. He couldn't focus on the small discomforts when Blaine was making such a change on himself, for himself. He truly believed Blaine was getting there and his place was to support him, to give him the strength. So Kurt waited.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next chapter: stuff happens ;)_

_Thank you for reading!  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, I want for you to leave after this chapter with the feeling of the boy's words and not mine, so I'm going to talk a bit here but not at the bottom.

As I said, stuff happens this chapter, it's kind of a pivotal one. After it, we start a journey, we'll all know which kind of journey in a bit.

As chapters went, we have toyed with the idea of this happening in different ways and I'm a bit scared of finally revealing which route I'm taking. But it has always been this one, as many plot bunnies as there were, I always wanted it to be this way.

I'd love to hear your thoughts, I really hope you like where this is going from now and you want to see how because there's a lot to be said yet and I can't wait to write it. More things will be explained in the following chapters and remember: we see this story from Kurt's point of view, so we don't really know what has been going on in Blaine's head all this time...

InLoveWithDarren got this back to me in like less than an hour, how cool is she?

I hope you all survive 4x04...

Okay, to the chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

It happened in November. It was a cold Saturday, the winter already trying to claim its place. It was the first Saturday since the middle of October that Blaine actually had free, not even having an event to attend for once. Because the occurrence alone called for a celebration, Blaine was the one cooking.

Blaine was, as Kurt loved to tease him about, incapable of cooking. The kind of person who just lived on take-out. However, there was one recipe that he executed with excellence, and that was his grandmother's lasagna. Kurt knew that well, as he had tried it once, back in late July on their six month anniversary. An anniversary that had involved just them, lasagna and the signature purple roses. Even though, back then, staying at Blaine's had been kind of their only option, Kurt had loved the simple, _homey_ feeling of their date.

Kurt sat on a stool in Blaine's kitchen as he watched him go around. He had offered help but Blaine had dismissed it. Blaine chopped this and stirred that and kept a conversation with Kurt.

It was because of how active Blaine looked, that it took Kurt a while to realise that something was off with Blaine. He couldn't place it, he couldn't see what it was, but something was going on. Kurt considered asking but decided not to, he had been trying to be more communicative lately but Blaine's instinct was to keep to himself. He needed his time and Kurt had learned just how often it was Blaine _just_ getting there, when he was actually closing up from him. He would wait as the evening progressed for Blaine to say it himself, he knew Blaine was more likely to take his time to figure out how to say something. He told himself that, if by the time they were going to bed Blaine hadn't said anything, he was going to ask.

They had a lovely dinner and later moved to the couch to put a movie on. Blaine had been growing more and more quiet as the night went on.

Kurt sat across the couch, inviting Blaine to lay in his arms with a nod of his head and a soft smile. Blaine smiled back and laid pressed against Kurt's chest, letting his boyfriend hug him by the waist. They watched the movie for a while, even thought Kurt's mind kept drifting off to what was going on with Blaine.

Over half of the movie had passed when Blaine, without speaking, leaned forward to the coffee table, took the remote and paused it. In a different situation, Kurt would have complained, but his mind wasn't in the film either. Blaine took a deep breath. It worried Kurt but, before he could voice that, Blaine shifted and turned to face him.

Their eyes met, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as if they were pools he could drown in if he tried hard enough. There was something intense in the air, even though none of them was talking yet.

"I talked to Wes and Allyson today," Blaine eventually started to narrate, his voice small. "I told them I'm doing it." He explained, keeping his eyes on Kurt, trying to convey his reaction.

Kurt was speechless, after so many months he now found himself out of words. He grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him into a closed-mouthed but passionate kiss, holding their faces impossibly close. He revealed in the physical contact as his mind tried to react in a more eloquent way.

Blaine took it as a cue to explain himself further. "I knew Wes was going to be by my side as soon as he was sure it was what I really wanted. Allyson... she took a bit longer. That's why I needed to put it by her before I told you. I was still scared it could take a while and I didn't want to keep giving you empty promises." Blaine looked down at his own fingers, which had been playing with the collar of Kurt's shirt in between them, seemingly inadvertently. "I know she's just trying to take care of me but I need to stop lying even if she doesn't think it's the best idea. She eventually said that she's going to support me no matter what. I..." He struggled to continue. He looked back up, into Kurt eyes. "I realise we don't really know what I'm getting myself into but I'm okay with it. I mean, we don't know how big this could get, but I don't care. As long as I don't lose you, I don't care about what I may lose. I want to be truthful to myself for once."

Kurt's body, again, reacted before his throat did, and he wrapped Blaine tighter in his arms, still holding his face inches away from his own. "I'm here, no matter what happens, I'm always here. For everything, I'm here through all of this." He finally said, touched by the vulnerable look in Blaine's eyes, though he couldn't suppress the fear of Blaine distancing himself if things went wrong.

"I wouldn't be able to do it any other way. You're the reason I feel like I can do this, Kurt." Said Blaine, regaining confidence.

"You are sure, right? You are not doing this for me? You can't do this for me, it has to be for you. Only if _you_ truly want it." Kurt had to ask, he needed to. As much as he wanted it, this couldn't be about him.

"It _is_ about me. _I_ need to feel free to take you with me anywhere I want, _I _want to stop having to be so careful every time I talk in public. I don't want to live in a lie anymore, I need to be me and for people to stick around if they actually like the whole deal, not just the part it's fine for me to show.

"I wouldn't have had the guts to think like this for myself if it wasn't for you and I want to stop asking you to hide for me because it's not fair to you. But I'm going to come out because I want to be out, not for anyone else."

"That's all I want for you. It's going to be just fine." Kurt said before kissing Blaine's lips purposefully. "We're going to be fine."

"I know" Blaine managed a tiny smile as he leaned to kiss Kurt again.

They held each other close for a while until Kurt asked, "How... Do you know how you're going to do it?"

"Yeah, we talked a bit about that. I don't want to make a fuss of it but, at the same time, I want people to hear it from me. I can't avoid being misquoted or misunderstood, but if my words are in a larger platform I get more people to read what I actually said. Definitely written press, I know I'll talk on TV eventually but..." He trailed off. "We're thinking like... People?" He added, he looked into Kurt's eyes, as asking for aproval.

Kurt smiled. "I didn't think you were so cliché." He joked.

Blaine's head lowered, a shy smile on his lips as a giggle almost escaped from them. He buried his head into Kurt's chest in embarrasment.

Kurt's heart fluttered. This adorable amazing guy actually _loved_ him and was going to say it for the world to hear. He kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I think it's a good idea." He started to talk when the boy, instead of looking back at him, just snuggled more into his chest. "I know you don't want to make a thing of it and I certaintly wish it wasn't necessary, but this way you may educate someone."

Blaine just hummed in agreement. Kurt's fingers made their way to his hair and they just cuddled. Kurt's mind was running fast. A certain thought scared him and he called Blaine's name.

Blaine, again, just hummed.

"Blaine" Kurt said again, in a more serious voice.

Blaine moved a bit and looked up, not levely facing Kurt but finally looking at him. He frowned as he took in the severity in Kurt's expression.

"We need to talk through this, don't leave me out, okay? You can't close up while this is going on." Kurt said and he knew, even though he tried to hide it, that a form of fear was present in his tone.

Blaine moved to face him. He brushed his thumb over Kurt's forehead, nodding a little. "Okay, but it's a two way deal." He said, his voice sweet but meaningful.

Kurt suddenly realised that Blaine had been reading him better than he had thought. "Sounds fair." He said and he meant it.

They held each other's gaze.

That night they talked. About what Blaine was going to say and what not, about who they had to tell what was going to happen. About Blaine's fears, about Kurt's fears and about those they shared. About consequences, about potentialities and a bit about the past. They talked until dawn in a way they had never dared to talk before. They shared and became closer than before. Their relationship strengthened and it made them more ready to face what was about to come.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Envision an apocalyptic scenario of your choice: Destroyed buildings, people running and screaming. Be it natural disasters, aliens, the paradoxical conjunction of parallel universes, you name it. That's how this fandom looks in my mind right now. So this is me, finding you among the debris, reaching a hand and asking if you're okay...

In unrelated news, things got in the way and the lovely InLoveWithDarren couldn't beta this chapter. Luckily RainySunnyEnding is amazing and was up for the job. Thanks hun!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

There was nothing that helped Kurt when stressed or worried as arriving to Ohio and to his family. However, being already in his dad's car and on their way from Columbus to Lima, he hadn't disconnected a little bit from New York yet. He talked with his dad animatedly but he knew Burt noticed that he was holding to his phone for dear life and checking the screen every few minutes.

"Calm down, bud. He has to be still in the meeting." His dad tried to soothe him when he went silent and checked his phone again.

"I know, but he's been there for like three hours. Who talks that much? Something must have gone wrong." Kurt said, worried.

"I don't know how TV shows are run but maybe they just have a lot of stuff to figure out. Have a little faith. You were convinced they were going to be supportive when we talked on the phone just yesterday." Burt tried to reason with him.

Kurt sighed. "I was trying to keep a positive state of mind."

"And what happened to that?" Burt asked in a more teasing tone.

"It has been three hours, dad. I thought I'd know by the time I got out of the plane. I can't be both positive and patient."

"I'm pretty sure you're not being either, son," Burt teased again, his tone light.

When Kurt was about to defend himself with a smart, sarcastic retort, his phone came to life in his hand.

"B!" He answered immediately, a bit breathlessly.

"Hi, beautiful. I'm sorry I took so long." Blaine greeted him and just his voice and the sweet tone to it were enough to calm Kurt down. "How was your flight?"

"Fine," Kurt said quickly. "Were they okay with it? How did it go?" He asked and he realised he had sounded a bit desperate when he caught in his dad's amused look from the driver's seat and heard Blaine chuckle in his ear.

"Sorry." Blaine apologised for laughing before Kurt said anything else. "It went fine. They weren't thrilled but it was okay."

Kurt relaxed a bit into his seat. He hummed and Blaine got the memo to explain further.

"The producers from the show and most of the people from the network were fine with it. One of the executives, though, said something like that it was a very convenient time for me to do this, as in I'm taking advantage that the show is popular and all. That I know they have their hands tied because they would look awful if they got rid of me now. As if I'm plotting all of this in a way that they can't do anything about it. He also said that I should have informed them of the situation when I was hired."

Blaine stopped to take a deep breath and Kurt, whose mind was running with rage at what he was hearing, started to talk quickly. "How can someone be so narcissistic as to think you're scheming this to get _them_ to be in a complicated position?"

"I don't know, babe." Blaine said, sounding a bit sad. "Anyway, Allyson stopped me from going to the guy's jugular and she... I had never heard her talking like that." Kurt could tell from his tone that he was still surprised. "She told the guy that asking me to list my sexuality before hiring me would have been as much discrimination and as much of a reason to sue them as firing me for it. And that he should consider himself lucky that I'd been nice enough to inform them before coming out because what I do with my private life shouldn't be of the network's interest in the first place."

"Wow" was Kurt's not very eloquent answer.

"Yeah, I know," Blaine said and Kurt knew he was smiling. "But overall, it went fine. They're sticking to my side, that's good."

"It is." Kurt thought for a moment before asking. "How was it?"

The question was ambiguous, but Blaine understood. "I thought I was gonna pass out before getting there, but actually saying it, it was freeing. It felt really good."

Kurt realised only after he did so that he had sighed in relief. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, babe. I am too."

They shared a small, comfortable silence, until Blaine spoke again. "Oh. I was thinking, I want to tell Zooey and Lucy before it's out there."

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised, he knew they got along pretty well but he didn't think Blaine was going to tell his co-stars.

"Yeah, coming on set the first day after it's out is going to be weird, I want to tell someone. I trust them and I don't particularly want them to hear it from the media instead of me, so... I'm going to tell them after I'm back, before the magazine is out."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said. He realised then that their car had stopped, they were at the driveway of his parents house. "Love, I'm at my parents' place already. Can I call you back later?"

"Yes, of course. Have fun! I'll talk to you later and see you on Friday night."

Friday night, Kurt tried not to think about that. He had been freaking out enough already about it.

"It's going to be just fine." Blaine said reassuringly, as he knew how nervous Kurt was about Friday night. "I love you," he added.

"I love you, too." Kurt finished the call.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent that day catching up with his family and the next day they had a lovely Thanksgiving. He woke up really early for Black Friday and he spent it with Mercedes and Tina, who were the only two of his girls who were back home for the holidays. Rachel, on the contrary, had stayed in New York as she had gotten a small part on a TV movie. Since Kurt had moved to New York, Black Friday in Ohio wasn't that exciting but he loved his time shopping with the girls.<p>

Blaine had gotten to Ohio just in time to spend Thanksgiving with his parents (Cooper hadn't been able to make it back home).

On Friday evening, Kurt swallowed the ball of nerves in his throat and drove his way to Westerville. Blaine's parents' house was beautiful; a little too pristine for Kurt's liking, but pretty nonetheless. He rang the bell.

The door was opened by a woman in her fifties (she either had been very young when Cooper was born or she was really good at taking care of her skin). Anne Anderson was a short, really beautiful woman. Her golden skin was the clearest hint of her Filipino heritage but truly, if Kurt hadn't known her parents were from the Philippines, he wouldn't have guessed. Her eyes were greener than Blaine's but the sweetness of them was the one in his boyfriend's eyes.

She greeted him politely and Kurt shook her hand and introduced himself. It wasn't until he was inside and went to take his coat off that he noticed Blaine. His boyfriend had been standing at the bottom of the staircase, apparently watching them interact. He moved closer to Kurt and helped him out of his coat, kissing his lips chastely and breathing a soft "hi" in the process. Kurt relaxed a little.

They moved to the living room, where Blaine sat next to Kurt on the coach. Blaine asked him about Thanksgiving and his day as his mom came and went from the kitchen, where she was checking on dinner. She tuned into their conversation from time to time, making sure to point out Blaine's craving for pumpkin pie and the mysterious disappearing of the leftovers of that particular dish over the night.

When Mrs. Anderson came back from the kitchen for the third time, she announced dinner was ready and went the other way to call her husband.

Kurt understood how Cooper had come to be as Milton Anderson entered the room and he found himself in front of a version of his boyfriend's brother at the age of sixty. Mr. Anderson was tall and strong and had a jaw line that some people would kill for. His eyes were piercing and as blue as Cooper's. His clearly curly but quite gelled hair, even though on the grayer side, was the only physical feature he shared with his youngest son.

As the man reached them, Kurt moved towards him and introduced himself, extending a hand for him to shake. For a brief instant he feared Mr. Anderson wasn't going to take it, as the man seemed to be inspecting him, but he did. "It's good to meet you, too," he eventually said and Kurt's heart started to beat again. His voice was strong and powerful, but amiable. A bit of a sharper, more profound version of Blaine's own voice.

As they moved to the dinning room, Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. He did it as if saying "See? We're doing fine." Kurt hoped they could say the same by the end of the evening. There was a certain aspect of it that he was particularly nervous about.

They sat down and Blaine purposely pulled him to sit to his side, taking his hand under the table. The Andersons kept the conversation flowing on everyday subjects, nothing too serious. At some point, the conversation shifted to Kurt: his back-story, his career and aspirations (Anne seemed interested then, but her husband, even though he didn't judge or said something demeaning, didn't sound interested at all) and, eventually, his family (both of them had been interested on Burt's time as a congressman).

Kurt had learned some things about Mr. And Mrs. Anderson during the last few months. They were nice people who loved their children. They just usually didn't get them. He pretty much confirmed that over the evening. They were happy Blaine was doing fine, but they still would have preferred him to go in a different, more classic direction job-wise. They weren't uncomfortable with his sexuality or with Kurt and they were polite and nice to him over the whole dinner, but he got the feeling they would have been happier had there been a girl sitting in his place.

By the time the dessert was out, Kurt realised Blaine was becoming nervous. He squeezed his knee and Blaine looked up at him, a silent question in his eyes as he took Kurt's hand and held it against his leg. Kurt nodded almost imperceptibly.

Blaine took a breath and looked at his parents. "There's something I want to tell you." He said and Kurt squeezed his hand in support one more time. He still wasn't sure why he had insisted on accompanying Blaine when he announced this, but he had offered to do so and therefore he had only himself to blame for what he had gotten into.

Blaine's parents looked at him curious. Mr. Anderson's gaze briefly moved to Kurt and the boy suddenly felt exposed. Blaine started to talk then and all the attention was back on him. "I'm going to come out publicly next month. I'm doing an interview with People when I'm back in New York this week."

The silence that reigned on that dinner table for a few seconds would be stored on Kurt's mind for a long time.

"You're sure you want to do this, Blaine?" His mother eventually asked.

"I am, I'm really tired of hiding, mom. And I truly believe I can make a difference," Blaine answered thoughtfully and Kurt could hear in his voice how emotional he was getting.

His mother seemed to weight his answer for a second, but then she stretched her hand over the table to take her son's. They looked at each other as if they didn't need more words than that.

"Are you doing this for him? Because I get it, you're in love, but you can't take something like this back later, Blaine," his father asked, interrupting their silent exchange. His tone wasn't demeaning or degrading towards Kurt, but it was strong and it gave Kurt the certainty that the elder Anderson wasn't going to give up until he got a truthful, straightforward answer.

"It really isn't like that, dad. It may be because of him but it's not for him. He never pressured me to do this, he has been more understandable about this than anyone has been before. And he actually had a lot to lose in this bargain. If he has something to do with it, it's that he gave me the strength, he made me realise I can be myself. But he has never asked me to do anything." Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, communicating so much with just a look. Then he looked back to his father. "I'm doing this because I want it."

"What about your career?" Mr. Anderson insisted.

"We don't know what would happen but I'd like to think I got a chance at this not being that much of a big deal. The people from the show are by my side, and yes, that does have a limit but I'm hoping we don't reach it. Even then, I don't need to be American's heartthrob, I never asked for that. As long as I can continue to act or do music at some capacity and support myself with that, I'd be a happy man. And one who is truthful to himself and to others, instead of being a farce," Blaine explained.

"You are sure you don't want to give this a couple more years of consideration? Wait until your career settles more, make sure you really want it."

"I'm not sure I can make it to the end of the year. I need to do this, dad. You don't know how it feels to lie every single day of your life, I can't do that anymore. I'm doing this. I hope you can support me, but I'm doing it even if you aren't." Blaine ran a hand through his hair. Kurt could tell he was getting frustrated.

Mr. Anderson seemed to think for a moment. He looked at his son. His expression didn't get softer but he said, "You're a grown up, I don't get a say in this. Just, be careful, ok? I know you have good intentions and you want to stand for what you believe, but... choose your battles wisely. Don't get caught up on this because you can't let go."

"I... I promise I'll keep that in mind," Blaine said and his posture relaxed. His mother stood up then and walked around the table to pull his son up and hug him.

Kurt thought about the advice Blaine's father had given his son. Knowing Blaine, it probably was something good for him to hear.

When Blaine sat back down, his father put a hand on his shoulder. Apparently, Milton Anderson wasn't exactly a man of much physical contact. However, Kurt got the feeling that, given the circumstances, things had gone considerably well.

* * *

><p>AN: So, Blaine's parents, uh?

How are you feeling about Blaine doing this at his own pace? I know there was place for making this explode in everyone's faces but I always wanted him to do it his way...

Next chapter is pure fluff because we may all be needing that ;)

Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Hola! To make the second scene of this chapter easier to read you should know this : Blaine plays Josh, Zooey's character is called Emily and Lucy is Jackie.

As always, thanks InLoveWithDarren!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Kurt Hummel was not one to pace around his apartment in anxiety. Not at all. And that was not what he was doing. He just happened to find himself walking around, nothing else.

Truth was: he was dying with nerves. He needed Blaine to be there and in his arms, _now_.

It was a bit ironic that, after months of Blaine not going to his place, Kurt was waiting for him there that day of all days. They had been confident for a while that the press was no longer around and Blaine was leaving his car a few streets away just in case. So, they felt safe there again, at least for a little while.

He went to the window and looked down for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. But he didn't see Blaine.

Rachel came out of the kitchen then, she walked closer to him as she asked, "Haven't heard anything from him yet?"

Kurt threw her a look that read "Obviously not".

"Okay, okay." She responded, sensing his mood. She put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and walked him to the couch. "Here. You're going to sit down and distract yourself until he's here. Time goes slower if you're counting every second." Kurt let her gently push him to the couch and took the remote she offered, but he didn't turn the TV on with it."I'm going to be hiding in my room for a while." She said and kissed his temple before leaving him alone again.

Kurt did turn the TV on; he flipped throught the channels but he never stopped on anything for longer than a minute.

However, time did pass a bit faster because, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He actually jumped over the side of the couch to go to it. The only reason he didn't run to the door was because their apartment was quite small and he got there in just three long steps.

The moment he opened the door, he had Blaine in his arms, clinging to him as if he was an anchor. Kurt embraced him tight, one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head. He lost track of the time they spent like that, just holding each other, Blaine's head on his shoulder and hugging him for his dear life.

"You're okay?" Kurt eventually asked as he ran a hand softly through Blaine's hair.

Blaine raised his head and faced Kurt, he kept a tight grip around his waist with one hand and ran the other through his once gelled, now messy hair, "Yeah, I... I just needed you."

"I'm right here" Kurt said and hugged him again, tighter, if that was even posible. He took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him with passion, as if proving a point.

"I know" Blaine sighed breathlessly as they pulled away.

They moved to Kurt's room: Kurt lay against the headboard and Blaine cuddled into his chest. Kurt held him in silence, running his fingers through the boy's hair and caressing his forehead, until he started to talk softly but steady, telling him exactly how the interview for People had gone.

* * *

><p>It was almost three hours later and, after a long talk and a short nap, the boys were lying on the couch, Kurt in between Blaine's legs, his back pressed to Blaine's front.<p>

"Come on, Rachel! We can totally do this without the ice cream." Kurt called his friend, irritated with how long she was taking in the kitchen.

"They're eating ice cream, we need ice cream." She answered matter of factly as she made it back from the kitchen. She lifted Kurt's feet, which were extended along the couch, and slipped under them, sitting with Kurt's legs on her lap.

"We're just reading it, we don't need to set the whole scene." He explained in playful annoyance.

"No ice cream for you, then." She teased.

Kurt took the spoon from her hand in one practiced move, he grinned and then licked it provocatively. If Blaine made a small, throaty noise into his ear and held him a bit tighter, he managed not to let his challenging expression change because of that.

"Okay, so Rach is reading Jackie, right?" Blaine asked the two of them over Kurt's shoulder.

"No, I want to be Emily." She said.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm reading Emily, I called dibs on her."

"When?" She spatted.

"Like, before we asked you if you wanted to read with us. You're Jackie, sorry. Deal with it." Kurt put an end to the discussion trying to sound serious, but resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her. He knew he and Rachel often acted like kids around each other but, really, it was fun. And their bickering was making Blaine smile. _Mission accomplished_.

"A sassy character would be good for me to challenge my variety." She said in all seriousness when she realised she really had no chance of playing Zooey's character. She handed Kurt the ice cream reluctantly.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"May I?" Blaine asked nonchalantly even though Kurt knew he was enjoying their exchange way too much.

"You may." He said, snuggling a bit more into Blaine and holding the new script for 'On Our Own' in front of them.

Even though he heard Blaine talk in Josh's voice every week on TV, to have him sounding so young while being so close to him startled Kurt. The innocence and youth of Blaine's voice made Kurt feel as if something was trying to pull his heart out of his chest. Apparently that was the effect of your twenty two year old boyfriend being very skillful at sounding as if he was sixteen. That was kind of creepy.

"Why is my bed full of sisters?" Blaine asked in the voice of an annoyed teenager.

"Because it's also the couch, Joshie." Kurt tried to smile patronisingly and ended up giggling a little, not because it made sense for Zooey's character to do so.

"That's all you two have left me of a bed, so get lost. I'm tired." Blaine said.

"Poor little baby, he's tired." Rachel mocked, making a face.

"Ugh, shut up." Blaine retorted. According to the script he was supposed to squeeze himself into the couch and between the girls, taking the ice cream from Emily. He didn't move, there wasn't enough space and they were all too comfortable, but he stretched to steal the ice cream from Kurt.

"Hey! Give it back!" Kurt reacted. Blaine hugged the ice cream with the arm he didn't have around Kurt.

"We wouldn't have these problems if you two actually picked an apartment and we didn't have to live in Emily's old one, you know that right?" Blaine, _Josh_, asked as he attacked the ice cream.

"When dad feels guilty and offers to pay rent for a three bedroom appartment in New York, you don't just go and pick one at random, Josh." Rachel said and gave Blaine a look. And okay, she had totally nailed Lucy's look right there.

Blaine and Rachel continued to bicker back and forward, completely in character. Kurt, however, got lost in thoughts. It was done. It would be another week until it was actually out there, but Blaine had already done his part. He was coming out.

He shifted in Blaine's embrance so that his ear was pressed to Blaine's chest, hearing his heart beat. It was done and Blaine seemed to be doing fine. He had narrated the whole interview to Kurt and, even though he had been a bit emotional, he had also looked so proud of himself, so freed. And Kurt was proud of him, too. So proud of him for taking such a difficult step towards being himself in an industry as artificial as the one he was in.

He was not paying attention to the script and that's why Blaine poked him in the ribs when it was his turn to read. Kurt delivered his line and then buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, content to let the other two to the final lines of the scene as he enjoyed the closeness of being held by his amazing boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm afraid this chapter isn't very heavy plot-wise, but I've always wanted to write these little scenes.

Next one: I'm already researching for it, I know way too much about the coming out story of celebrities I didn't know existed before this...

Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and being awesome! There's over 200 people following this story, it blows my mind!


	27. Chapter 27

Hi! I'm back! This chapter was hard, I actually wrote 2000 extra words I already knew were not going to be on the actual chapter.. I really hope I managed to make it justice...

Thank you InLoveWithDarren, you're amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

It wasn't that Kurt really hated the decoration of the place, it was more a matter of principles: he wanted to hate it. And even if Allyson had managed to make the orange work, it was orange, it wasn't that hard to hate. Actually, what he hated was the fact that they were there and not at his nor Blaine's home. But he understood the reasons and had agreed that it was better to be somewhere that was neutral and where they weren't going to be found.

He was distracted with the pancakes he was making, so he didn't hear Blaine until the boy materialized behind him. Blaine pressed himself against Kurt, putting a hand on his hip and kissing his neck. "Morning, beautiful." Blaine said in a low voice, husky from sleep.

Kurt reached a hand back to Blaine's hair. "Good morning, love."

Blaine's grip on his hip tightened. "You're wearing my jeans." He said in a throaty voice. Kurt just hummed; he knew he looked ridiculous, but he had just grabbed the first clothes he saw."It's hot" Blaine added and turned Kurt in his embrace.

Kurt was glad to find that Blaine had gotten up in just his boxer briefs. He put a hand around Blaine's neck and ran the other over his shoulder and to his chest.

"Hi" Blaine said around a smile as Kurt leaned forward to kiss him.

Kurt pulled away quickly, before the kiss could deepen. "We'll burn the pancakes," he said as an explanation when Blaine went to kiss him again. Blaine's eyes lit up, turning that golden color that drove Kurt crazy as he looked behind Kurt, as if confirming there actually were pancakes in the making.

"I'll brew the coffee." Blaine said moving away excitedly with a final kiss to Kurt's lips.

"You're such a kid." Kurt teased as he turned back to the pancakes.

"But you love it." Blaine challenged with a grin from where he was trying to find the cups.

"But I love it." Kurt confessed.

By the time Kurt finished, Blaine had, sadly, found his pair of sweatpants, already had two cups of coffee and had attacked Allyson's fridge, finding everything that anyone would remotely consider putting over a pancake. That's when Blaine saw the sealed paper envelope on the table.

"Is this..." Blaine trailed off and Kurt knew, from the tone of his voice, what he was refering to before turning. He locked eyes with Blaine and nodded.

"You haven't opened it." Blaine said, whilst subconsciously runing a finger over the envelope.

"Of course not."

"We... we should read it now and get it out of the way." Blaine proposed.

"Okay, the food is ready... After breakfast?" Kurt asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"After breakfast." Blaine smiled, unsure.

Kurt hadn't asked if it had been Allyson's request or the magazine had offered, but he knew already that Blaine was going to have a copy of People delivered the morning the new issue was out. So, earlier that morning, he had received it on Blaine's behalf at Allyson's apartment, where they had stayed the night for better chances of avoiding the press for the day. Allyson was staying at Blaine's for damage control.

They took the magazine (envelope still sealed) and their breakfast and moved to the couch.

After Blaine ate way more than would be expected given his small frame, he took the envelope and put it on Kurt's lap, moving closer and hugging him from the side. "Let's get this done", he said.

"Do I...?" Kurt hesitated.

Blaine nodded into his shoulder, kissed it and mumbled and "I love you". Kurt carefully uncovered the magazine.

They knew he was the issue's cover, so they weren't surprised to find a close-up of Blaine in a cozy winter-y sweater looking back at them. Kurt was expecting the cover to already come with a big "I'm bi" next to Blaine's face, however the headline, even though still suggestive, wasn't that obvious. "I'm done living in a lie", it said under Blaine's picture. He looked at Blaine again for confirmation and flipped through the magazine until he found the article.

_**I'M DONE LIVING IN A LIE**_

_By Carolyn Peters_

_Three years ago, Blaine Anderson was that guy playing the nerd kid on the shiny and new teens show "Amy & Chase". It hasn't been that long since then, but a lot has been happening for him in that time. Even though "A & C" (as the fans called it) didn't make it to a third season, Blaine doesn't seem to be leaving America's hearts and screens any time soon. He's back on our TVs in "On Our Own" as Zooey Deschanel's little brother (and one half of the biggest eyed, cutest pair of twins to ever be, along with Pretty Little Liars' Lucy Hale). Meanwhile, Michael Rosado's movie he stars in comes out at the end of the month._

"_I'm pretty excited about it. My character is a musician and I love making music and singing, it was a thrill to get to do that again." Blaine says about 'Unexpected', which, apparently, is not just your average rom-com. "There's a twist to it." He promises._

_As for his every day job, he has a little confession to make regarding his co-stars. "We hit it off in no time. I'm going to confess I did have a huge admiration and maybe a small celebrity crush on Zooey but I hadn't actually met her before." He quickly adds, "It's okay, she knows that." However, their current relationship seems to be one of a more fraternal kind, "The three of us, we're kind of like siblings now." He explains._

_By the looks of things, Blaine will be sticking around for a while and, with that in mind, there are some things he feels it's time to say._

_Blaine Anderson is bisexual; he doesn't want to hide that anymore. "I don't believe in hiding who I am, I never have - there's nothing wrong with who I am." He says._

_And what does that mean? He explains it better himself. "I have the potential to be sexually or romantically attracted to either women or men. That's the definition I'd rather go by. There are a lot of misconceptions on the subject and even the definition could be diferent for others." He, also, tears down a couple of myths, "The concept is, in my opinion, more sexualized that it should be. Just because I'm capable of being aroused by men and women does not mean I'd sleep with everything that moves. I'm a relationships kind of guy." He talks eloquently, conscious of the impact of his words, as he instructs in how it doesn't mean having to be attracted to both in equal parts, "identifying as bisexual doesn't mean having to keep it even."_

_He's saying this for the world to hear now, but he has known for a while. He says he was somehow questioning since middle school. "I realized back then that I was atracted to boys and even I, then, thought 'Well, that would mean I'm gay, right?'. But I knew I wasn't, I wasn't supposed to be atracted to girls if that was the case and I was atracted to them. I was still struggling with all of that when I changed schools for my freshman year of high school. I went to an all-boys school with a no bullying policy, it was supposed to be like gay heaven. However, I was still as excited as all of the straight boys when our sister school was visiting."_

_His high school felt like a safe place to find himself and, when he did, it was a secret to no one. "When I got my first job at "Amy & Chase" I thought someone was going to out me anyway. I was out to my whole high school so I thought one of them was going to tell, you know." He says. That didn't happen, he's thankful. He doesn't think he was ready for it back then; he was scared about the implications so early in his career. "I knew I wasn't ready at all to be like, the poster boy for bisexuality, so I kind of shoved myself back to the closet." He declares without reservations._

_In spite of that, up to today, Blaine is actually out to most people in his life, "I'm out to everyone who actually knows me. I don't come out to people I work with for obvious reasons, but family, extended family, friends, exes, manager, publicity team, chauffer... everyone who is sort of a permanent fixture in my life knows." How much he shares with his driver sounds interesting, "The guy has driven me to dates and he's really cool. I thought he deserved an explanation." He answers, laughing. _

_When asked if he's ready to be that poster boy for bisexuality now, his answer showcases his diferent approach on the subject as time has gone by. "I kind of hope we don't need one but I'm done living a lie and I'm okay with standing up against whatever may come at me from now on. My priorities weren't different before but I was scared to step up for them, I've reached a point where it's enough for me."_

_Still, he acknoledges that it's hard to get people to undertand and does his share in trying to get the message out there for himself and for anyone else who may benefit from him exposing it. "People just think you're confused or using it as way to hide that you're gay by trying to blend in. They like to put you in boxes, you're A and C and that means you're neither B nor D, sexuality seems to be one of the things you can sort like that until sexual identities like bisexuality get in the mix. Or they just think it's a phase. The thing is, if I find myself in a long lasting relationship with someone, their gender would not mean me picking, if I marry a man at some point of my life I won't be coming out as gay by doing so, it won't change the fact that I'm bi. It would just mean that there's someone I fell in love with."_

_There's something in the way he says that last bit, in the shine of his big hazel eyes that suggests he's thinking of someone in particular. He neither denies, nor confirms it when asked if he's in love, "Maybe I am" he says. _

_Given his ever present charm and his dapper manners, it's surprising to hear him say he doesn't think he's good at romance, "but the right person can make me want to really try." He adds._

_It has to be asked, therefore, does he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend right now? "Yes, I do." He answers playfully, leaving us all wondering which one._

Kurt only realized there were tears in his eyes when he was done reading. He turned and hugged Blaine tight. "That was beautiful, sweetie. I'm so proud of you." He whispered against Blaine's ear. Blaine said he loved him, his voice afected by his emotions. He hugged Kurt closer and they stayed like that for a while.

Turning to his side, Kurt sat with his legs crossed, facing Blaine. His expression was inviting Blaine to speak up his mind. Blaine moved forward, his hands going to Kurt's knees, as if he needed the contact to keep himself grounded.

"It was good, wasn't it?" Blaine asked, a laugh escaping him and taking him by surprise as his head felt to Kurt's chest. Kurt hugged him again, a hand on Blaine's hair to make him look up. "It really was." He answered with a smile and kissed Blaine chastely but full of love.

"It feels like there's this huge weight leaving my chest, like I don't even know what to do with so much lightness." Blaine finally spoke.

"So you're feeling okay about this?" Kurt looked at him in the eye.

"I really am." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into another kiss, one not so chaste.

It took quite a few minutes of laying together until Blaine suggested, "I think it's time to turn your cell on."

They had agreed with Blaine's team that it would be better to keep his phone off for at least that day, so their closer contacts were told to communicate through Kurt's. Allyson and Wes included.

His phone had conveniently been left at the coffee table, so he didn't have to get up. He had 16 unread messages and 23 missed calls. Blaine's mom said she loved him and was proud of him (signing in his and Blaine's father's behalf and having called a couple of times). Burt, to Blaine's surprise, was also proud and demanded to be kept posted on any novelty. Carole said the article was beautiful and that it had made her cry. Cooper was excited about the paparazzi at his door and the interviews he was going to do talking about having a bisexual little brother. Finn advised them not to watch certain very conservative news channels ("Really, Finn? Because that's just what I was about to do", Kurt was tempted to answer). Puck, who had known for a while due to being Finn's roommate, wondered if he could tell people he was friends with 'the tiny dude's boy toy' because he could 'totally make that work with the chicks'. Kurt had to stop going through the texts and send him a piece of his mind before continuing.

Rachel was proud and happy for them and informed that the door to their place was completely clear of wandering reporters, something they had been worried about. Jenny thought the article was great and sent her love. Mercedes was happy for Kurt and wanted to know when she was finally meeting 'that cutie of yours'. The first sentence of Eli's message made Kurt cringe, 'It was about time', it started. However, what followed was 'I'm kidding! That was beautifully put and I may have teared up a little ;)'

The rest were from Allyson and Wes. They were also responsable for most of the missed calls. Allyson was touched and sorry it had taken her a while to support Blaine with this. She said she had left Blaine's place already and that word was out that Blaine wasn't there, but she and Wes still thought her place was the safest for Blaine to be for a while. She reminded him to call either her or Wes when he was ready to work out their new course of action. Wes' first message was of pure friendly support. The second one was a small update, somehow intended to work as an encouragement for Blaine to call. 'This is going pretty much as I expected. Aside from some ever present assholes, there's a general agreement that you're being very brave and there's a lot of support. There's a fuss over all the mistery around Kurt.'

Blaine hugged Kurt as he finished reading that last one. "I guess it's time to call Wes and face the music." He said.

Kurt kissed his cheeck in encouragement and handed him the phone.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I have a question for you, I wrote the whole interview as a scene... would anyone want to read that? I can post that as a separate but I'm not sure if it's actually interesting at all, I mean, the most important part of what Blaine said made it to the article...

In other news, I'm on Tumbr now, come and say hi? I'm at: alexiad99 . tumblr . com

Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello, you lovely people, how are you all doing?

I should clarify, I'll be posting the interview as a separate eventually, I'm just not in the same city as the file right now.

Thanks InLoveWithDarren for the betaing...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Blaine looked at where Kurt sat on one of the couches in the big dressing room, grabbing two bottles of water and walking back to him. "Are you okay, babe? You look... overwhelmed." He asked looking at Kurt with concern.

Kurt, as a response, stretched a hand towards Blaine, silently asking his boyfriend to sit with him. Blaine sat on his lap, his expression making it clear that he was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine," Kurt sighed, squeezing Blaine's thigh, unconsciously looking for comfort, "it's just very _real_." He emphasized.

"I can't tell if you're emotional or starstruck." Blaine teased, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"You can never be serious, can you?" Asked Kurt, playfully annoyed.

"I have to go out there and be serious in a few minutes, cut me some slack."

Kurt hugged his small waist. "But this is the safest it gets, right? I mean, how could it not?"

"Oh, it is. But that's what is scary, it's like running to tell the teacher when the kids at school are teasing you. It's too safe - they won't let me live it down."

"Sweetie..." Kurt started. Then, "Wait, so you're comparing Hollywood to an elementary school's playground?" Kurt reasoned, giggling into Blaine's arm.

Blaine nodded, adding in a more serious tone, "Some people certainly behave like it is."

Kurt was looking Blaine in the eye, trying to come up with the right thing to say, when the door to the dressing room suddenly opened.

"Blaine, you have to be at make-up." Allyson said in a strange tone. Blaine groaned, throwing his head at Kurt's shoulder. He stood up reluctantly and offered Kurt a hand. As soon as Kurt was up, Allyson added, "Kurt will join you in a second".

Both men turned to her in surprise. Then Kurt looked at Blaine as if he needed confirmation that he had heard well. Blaine looked between Kurt and Allyson as if he had missed a pivotal episode on a show and now didn't have a clue what was going on. Kurt clearly had missed that episode too… maybe they had been making out when it was on.

Allyson looked uncomfortable and Kurt was growing curious, "It's okay, I'll see you there in no time." He smiled at Blaine, who kissed him and left, still looking disgruntled.

Kurt looked at Allyson and waited. Allyson was the kind of woman who always seemed in control, always knew what to do and what others should do. Almost as tall as Kurt and model thin, tanned all year long and always dressed impeccably (even though Kurt had a few tips he wouldn't mind sharing), Allyson was not a woman you'd expect to look as out of place as she did in that moment.

Her voice still sounded confident, though, when she finally spoke. "I've owed you an apology for a while."

Kurt's eyes widened and she went on. "I still think Blaine handled things badly when he met you, but your intentions were never bad and I should've changed my attitude towards you a while ago." She explained. "I've been avoiding actually getting to know you, because I'd already made up my mind about you. That's not fair to you and I hope we can try to start afresh. I mean, Wes adores you and you didn't manage that one with just your pretty face..." She finished, smiling a little.

"Just to get it out of the way so we can move on… err, what gave you the impression that I wasn't good for Blaine so early on?" Kurt asked. He spoke inquisitively; he wasn't trying to attack her, but he needed to know what had been going on between them to be able to move forward.

"Come on, the boy came out to a complete stranger twelve hours after meeting him. He tweeted about meeting someone just to get your attention. It wasn't personal, but someone needed to be sensible in this equation for Blaine's sake and in this case it meant being wary. I'm under the impression that you'd have done the same in a similar situation. I just thought I was protecting him." She explained.

Kurt was startled: she was right - he _would_ have put Blaine's safety over everything. He didn't give her that much, though. You wouldn't tell that kind of person she was right, had you wanted to be treated as equals. So he walked to her and extended a hand with a warm smile, "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, I love everything Broadway and I make the best soufflé you'd ever taste. My voice goes scarily high when I'm nervous but I actually can also go deep into the lower register and I'm not really a bad rapper. I'm probably the one you should call if something is wrong with your car and you can't get a hold of a mechanic and, also, I'm fabulous. I've been dating your main client for the past ten months; it's nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

She smiled back. "You're goofier that I thought. It makes sense." She rolled her eyes a little at his expecting gaze. "Allyson Mobley. I'm a couple of years older than you think and I have two tattoos you'll never see. I paint and I'm so tone deaf that Blaine once heard me sing and laughed at me. I'm quite sure if you don't make it to make-up soon, Blaine will be thinking I've killed you."

Kurt kept smiling and let her hand go softly, "I should go then." He had made it a couple of steps into the hallway when he turned to her and added, "And you should tell me where to go, because this place is huge."

When Kurt made it to make-up, he had to stop short at the door. Blaine was standing up, supporting himself with his hands holding the back of a chair, and immersed in a talk with no other than Ellen Degeneres. Blaine looked to where Kurt was and his face lit up. Realizing so, Ellen turned to where he was looking, too.

Kurt smiled and Blaine motioned for him to move closer. When Kurt reached them, Blaine offered him a hand, which Kurt took, standing next to Blaine. "Ellen, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." Blaine introduced him, placing his free hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt couldn't help but realize that was the first time Blaine had gotten to introduce him using all those words. If Blaine's joyous expression was something to go by, he'd realized that too. "Kurt, Ellen." He finished, knowing there was no need for further explanation.

Kurt went to race his hand but Ellen was going for a hug and he was not going to complain. He hugged her, without letting go of Blaine's hand: he felt he needed the anchor. "It's so nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise", Ellen gave him a smile. "Are you joining us out there?" She asked.

"Oh, no, no. Just moral support. I'll be out of here before you know it." He answered quickly, slightly terrified at the idea.

"What a shame." She dropped the subject instantaneously. "But I'll get you to do it next time." She kind of winked.

Someone entered the room then, telling Ellen it was time for her to go. "Okay, duty calls." She said to the boys. "I'll see you in a bit." She added smiling at Blaine and putting a hand on his shoulder as a supportive notion. Blaine nodded.

She was already at the door when she turned "Nice meeting you, Kurt. Until next time." She added with a mischievous look.

It took a minute for it to sink in for Kurt, how much she had understood with him saying so little. After seeing they weren't ready, she was not going to push.

He turned to Blaine to find his boyfriend looking at him but lost in thoughts. He kissed his temple.

The action snapped Blaine out of his thoughts and he smiled at Kurt, tugging at his hand. "Come on, let's find a spot backstage that we can see the monologue from." He suggested enthusiastically, as he took Kurt to the hallway. After a last look at Kurt for confirmation, he let go of his hand.

They found a TV and watched the first part of the show. Ellen went to a break after announcing Blaine for when she was back; a producer came closer to get Blaine. Kurt was left alone, aside from the people working on the show who were wandering around and would stop and watch every once in a while, and Allyson. Blaine's manager was sitting on a large couch, while Kurt and Blaine had been standing in the same area. Kurt locked eyes with her and shrugged, moving to sit with her with a small smile.

Ellen was back in no time. "Our next guest stars on the hit TV show 'On Our Own' and made headlines last week when he came out as bisexual. Please welcome Blaine Anderson!" The public cheered and some top 40 song started playing. Blaine made his way to Ellen dancing goofily and spinned her around when he made it to their seats. Ellen laughed and pulled him to a warm hug. As he sat down, Blaine smoothed his bowtie in an adorable way.

"Well, Blaine, I have to say," She started, turning to get an issue of the People magazine from the table, "I went and bought this the day it came out and that was a charming article. Very well put…"

"Oh, thank you." He answered, blushing.

"I speak from an understanding of how you must have felt then, and how you must feel _now_, and I think that was a very brave thing to do. I'm proud of you." She said, leaning forward and placing a comforting hand on his knee. There was some applause from the public.

"Wow, thank you, really. That means a lot coming from you." He said, feeling touched. "It feels really good to get it off my chest." He looked as composed as always but Kurt could see in his boyfriend's eyes, even through a screen, how truly and open Blaine was being.

Ellen smiled at him. "You're a kid; you're really young, and I'm not just saying so because you're tiny and cute and I kind of want to tell you to come sit on my lap, but you're really just, what? Barely over twenty?"

"Twenty-two." He provided, blushing slightly as the crowd's laugh subsided.

"Well, I've been around for a while and people generally aren't out and proud at twenty-two. Even less as bi. And it's great to see that. What made you decide it was time?" She asked encouragingly.

"I was lucky growing up, I didn't feel like I had to hide who I was but that didn't change the fact that I felt like there was no one like me. Most people still thought it was just a phase, I was going to come out as gay eventually. Gosh, I still get it now. They're discussing it every time I turn a TV on." Blaine explained.

Kurt couldn't help but feel certain discomfort at that, a feeling that came from the knowledge that he hadn't been the most supportive at the very beginning. He promised himself to talk about that with Blaine when he saw him again that night.

Blaine was still talking, Ellen listening carefully, nodding her agreement here and there. "And at first, when you get into this business and you find yourself faced with having to make a decision of how much you're going to say, you're tempted to say 'It's nobody's business, it's my private life'. But the truth is, hiding a part of your life is not healthy for you and is not helping you find acceptance and _promote_ acceptance. How can I convince someone there's nothing wrong with the way I am when I'm hiding it? When I can't say it aloud?"

"It's a hard place to be in and I'm glad that getting your message out there ended up being the most important thing for you. I genuinely believe that you're helping kids right now." Ellen told him.

"I really hope so, I don't know how much of that is me, though. All the stories I'm getting to hear these days, those kids are the brave ones. Me? I only got here because I have this safety net of amazing people who made me feel that I had a place to land no matter how this went. I just happen to be the guy whose face is at the front." Blaine said humbly.

"I think you're not giving yourself enough credit." Ellen said, patting his hand.

Blaine smiled back, shyly.

"Now that you speak about the great people surrounding you, I have to ask. You made quite a mystery of your relationship situation, mister."

Blaine giggled a little in that way that, Kurt knew from personal experience, made people fall in love with him. "My intention was to not draw attention to that actually, I clearly got it wrong. Boyfriend, I've got a boyfriend. I jumped on the chance of not being gender specific on the interview because I didn't want that little information to interfere in me getting my point across. I'm not coming out now because I'm with a guy. I hated having to hide but I felt like I was hiding too, back when I had a girlfriend and it was public, and I was letting people think I was straight without correcting them. I felt as trapped in a lie back then as I did a couple of months ago when he was having to sneak into my apartment because there were paparazzi outside. But I'm more than okay saying it now, I'm proud to be with him."

Backstage, Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"So, are we meeting him?" Ellen smiled again in a reassuring way with a lightness to her tone that made both Kurt and, from his body language, Blaine, relax that she wasn't going to push.

"Of course. Eventually. When things have calmed down a bit, I do want to get to publicly introduce him." Blaine answered, calm and a bit playful.

"You can bring him here whenever you want." Said Ellen, turning to the camera. "Alright, we're gonna take a break and when we come back you're helping me play a little game with someone in the audience. We'll right back." She leaned forward to speak to Blaine as the image went away.

Kurt knew he had to leave separately from Blaine and he was supposed to be at work soon. However, waiting for Blaine and getting to give him a hug, was tempting.

Allyson turned in the couch to face him. "I think that's your cue." She said, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Ok, ok." He said, mostly to himself, as he stood up. He was going to Blaine's that night, anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: We have only 3 chapters and an epilogue left!

Just leaving this here: sometimes I can be found at alexiad99. tumblr. com

Thanks for reading, you're kind of amazing for that!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi, I just posted the interview under 'Other Little Things' if you want to go check that out. You can let me know there if there's any other deleted scene you would want to see...

As always, thanks InLoveWithDarren!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Kurt was back in Lima for the holidays. Being in Ohio had always put him in a weird mood; Blaine also had a tendency to have stuff going on while Kurt was away. It was two days before Christmas and Kurt had gotten a couple of days off from work. However, Blaine's movie was set in the season and therefore was premiering that night, keeping Blaine in New York for another day. It was not a particularly difficult situation, per se, but with Blaine's coming out still fresh, his public appearances were quite nerve wracking for both of them.

During his time in Ohio, Kurt had been to their customary New Directions yearly reunion (confessing who that mysterious boy of his was to everyone who still was clueless and dealing with their teasing all night); had been to his dad's shop; and had taken the time to go get some coffee from the Lima Bean. All with that strange, half nostalgic, half relaxed, definitely familiar feeling he always had when being back, as if he was now seeing the whole place through glass. As if a part of him would always belong there, but the place wasn't his anymore.

The evening of Blaine's premiere, he was having dinner with his parents, Finn and Puck, Finn telling them he was applying to be the coach of McKinley's football team, as coach Bestie was leaving Lima to coach at a college. His phone buzzed with a text from Blaine.

From: Blaine

Kiara says hi ;)

Kurt snorted as he read it, covering his eyes with his hand. Kiara Rosado, the film director's daughter, hadn't exactly met him the way he liked being introduced to people.

His expression caught his family's attention. "It's just Blaine." He tried to say nonchalantly, his father gave him a look that showed him he wasn't helping himself. It took him a couple of minutes to come up with a response that didn't embarrass him more.

To: Blaine

Mm… Hi? I'm sorry if I mentally scarred you for life?

From: Blaine

She's already left but I just giggled like a school girl in a middle of a red carpet. I hope you're proud of yourself, sweetheart.

Kurt smiled, praying for the internet to provide him with a picture (or better, video) of that moment.

To: Blaine

Oh, I so am, honey. But you started this.

He teased back.

From: Blaine

Whatever. I'm supposed to go in, call you tomorrow before taking off?

To: Blaine

You'd better. Now go sit and look pretty.

From: Blaine

There was a time you thought I always looked pretty…

To: Blaine

One would think you don't get praised enough on a daily bases when you're so desperate for a compliment.

From: Blaine

They are not you.

To: Blaine

Stop texting and go watch your movie, gorgeous.

Kurt texted, rolling his eyes. He was so not fair.

From: Blaine

That's better :) Love you.

To: Blaine

Love you too. Now go, goober!

He put his cell away and looked up, his dad's gaze was on him, a tiny smile on his lips and a fond look in his eyes. He smiled back, no words needed.

* * *

><p>He was getting ready for bed when his phone buzzed again. He rolled his eyes, expecting it to be Blaine as he would be already back to his place by then. He walked to his phone ready to send Blaine to sleep as his flight was really early the next day.<p>

From: Allyson

E!Online. You're welcome, doll.

It took him a minute to figure out what she had meant, finally deciding it had to be an interview from that night and turning his laptop on. He found it easily.

As always, his boyfriend looked dashing in a dark gray suit, plaid shirt and a purple bow tie Kurt had made for him. It had become a thing for him, to make bow ties for Blaine every time he ran into a fabric that would go well with his skin's tone or with clothes he already had. Blaine's 'Kurt Hummel exclusive bow tie' collection was becoming quite large, it was not Kurt's fault that Blaine looked good in every single color.

Blaine was asked about the movie and his co-workers and then about getting to sing on it, to which he told the story of picking up playing guitar just for the role.

Then the interviewer gave him a look and said, "I'm quite disappointed to see you alone here, we would have thought you were introducing someone tonight."

Blaine's expression fell a little. "I'm not hiding him, he's not in New York right now. Holiday's season and all that." He pulled himself up, standing straight. "I know everyone wants me to bring him along, but ultimately, this was about me, and I felt better not dragging him into the mix if I didn't need to." A sigh. "It keeps me sane to know they can't touch him or what we have. Now that things are calming down, he would be around. But in our own time, when it feels organic and we're doing it for us. Not to make a statement."

"That's understandable. And sweet." She added with a smile. "We are just really looking forward to meeting make him sound like a great guy."

"And he is, he really is. He's the bravest person I know. He's so proud and confident... in a way, that inspired me. I spent so much time at the beginning of our relationship fearing that: how do you ask someone like him to hide for you? Every time I droped his hand before opening a door I thought 'That's it, this time it was too much, Blaine. There's no way he's sticking around after this.'" There was a sad look in his eyes. "But he did and he never pressured me to come out. All of this would have been a lot harder for me had I not him."

The look in Blaine's eyes was so full of love that Kurt was overwhelmed. He couldn't help but think how silly he probably looked swooning over an interview of his own boyfriend on Youtube when he would have the real one in front of him in a couple of days. But to hear Blaine talking like that after all they had been through that year, it meant so much.

The interviewer spoke softly, clearly entranced by Blaine's words. "I think your fans would agree with me that we can't do anything but love anyone who makes you talk like that."

Blaine just smiled his warmest smile "Thank you."

"So, it sounds like you guys have been together for a while, right?" She asked.

"Almost a year. We met around this time last year." Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked at the time on his computer, eleven months exactly now that it was past midnight. Not that monthly anniversaries were something they celebrated that much at this point, but still.

"You started dating right away?" She smiled.

Blaine laughed. "I gave my intentions away quite quickly, I couldn't get him to care."

Kurt rolled his eyes, as if that was true at all, he just hadn't really known what was going on and he chickened out. The girl interviewing Blaine had a similar reaction. "Oh, come on." She urged him.

"It's the truth. It's just... The situation was really confusing from his point of view, he was convinced I was straight and I may have had a little something to drink that night, which didn't help my case at all." He blushed a little as he realized his confesion. "I was blown away by him after a few minutes of conversation and I wanted his attention, whatever took me to gain it, so I put it all on the table from the beginning. My sexuality and my interest. I was actually very lucky, it could have exploded on my face."

"You took a risk for love." She said.

"That's not the way I usually got that phrased back then. But yeah, I like yours better." He laughed it off.

She looked behind him as if she just remembered she was supposed to interview other people too. "Oh, sadly, it seems I have to let you go now. Thank you so much, Blaine. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks" Blaine said again, hugging her goodbye.

The girl looked at the camera after he left, "You go on, I'm going to stay here and daydream of his heart-shaped eyes."

Kurt stared at the finished video for a while, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He and Blaine had talked about how much they were going to talk about their relationship. They agreed that they both enjoyed the little privacy they had left and wanted to keep as much of it as was possible. But, at the same time, Blaine coming out was about him getting to feel free to talk openly and be himself, not having to hide a part of his life anymore. In that part of his life was Kurt and if he wanted to talk about how amazing his boyfriend was, well, that was something he could do now. After what he had just seen, Kurt was not going to complain.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm flattered by how much you don't want this to end, but I think it's the right moment in the story for that. However, I'll be writing some one shots in this verse once we're done...

Also, don't kill me, we would have Kurt in public soon... To make it up during the build up, Blaine is being extra adorable...

Thanks for reading guys! I'd try to be back soon...


	30. Chapter 30

Hello, this chapter is unbetaed but I didn't want to keep it hostage any longer... I hope it's okay enough...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

It was silly that what he was about to do made him so nervous, he had dealt with way harder situations in his life and he was facing some others in the near future. It was his father, for god's sake, probably the most understanding father a kid could ask for. He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Dad?" Kurt asked.

His dad was sitting at the table alone, bills and papers in front of him.

"Kurt," His dad looked up, excited to have him there, "everything okay?" He asked when he saw his son's distressful expression.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt took a second before speaking again, time that Burt apparently found amusing, given his little smirk. "I was wondering... You know Blaine and I are going back to New York in the same flight early tomorrow and, as he and his family are coming here tonight, it doesn't really make much sense for him to drive all the way back to Westerville and then get his brother to drive him to Columbus tomorrow." Kurt looked at his dad, expecting him to had caught the hint by then.

"So?" Burt asked and Kurt knew, in his expression, that his dad was having fun at his expense. He cursed himself for letting it get to him anyway.

"So... I wanted to know if he could spend the night here and drive with us to the airport tomorrow morning?"

"I guess we can always prepare him the guest room." Burt said, trying for serious but Kurt could see through him.

Kurt sighed. "I... I thought maybe..."

"Yes, Kurt." His father interrupted, his tone back to normal.

Kurt's eyes opened wide.

"Yes" His father repeated with a nod when Kurt locked eyes with him.

He was already walking out of the kitchen and taking his phone out to call Blaine when his dad spoke again. "No funny business, young man."

Kurt ducked his head and made an effort to walk and not run to his room.

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed to the door as soon as it rang. If asked, he would say he was being a good host, but really he was just dying to see Blaine. They had only been apart for four days, but in that time Blaine had given an interview mostly about Kurt that was being refered around the internet as 'The one where Blaine is so sickly in love you may want to puke", they had spent Christmas apart and, if that wasn't enough, the day marked the one year anniversary of their first date (Kurt was not obsessed with dates, he was just very good at remembering them, ok?). Kurt really wanted to see his boyfriend, so sue him.<p>

He opened the door to see Blaine first. His boyfriend, aparently as eager as him to reunite, pulled him close immediately. Blaine moved just enough to peck him on the lips and gave him a full grin. Excited as he was, Kurt was conscious enough to not want to leave his boyfriend's family outside in the freezing cold and separated from Blaine enough to invite them inside. Mrs. Anderson gave him a warm knowing smile as she hugged him briefly and Cooper greeted him as a long lost friend. Even when composed as always, Mr. Anderson too seemed to be in a good mood, going by the soft smile on his lips and the tenderness on his grip as he shook Kurt's hand.

Introductions went as well as Kurt could have expected. Once they were at the dinner table, their parents did have some difficulties having common grounds in conversation. A couple of times Cooper's silliness was needed to put an end to a weird silence. But overall, their families were being nice to each other, they were getting alone well enough and, well, they were trying. They were trying to make it work for them and that was what meant the most in Kurt's eyes. He got caught up in thoughts and dreams of their families together, not a day after Christmas but for the holidays, next time, or maybe a little further along the road, but eventually.

He realized then how... permanent that sounded. And when Blaine squeezed his knee and gave him one of those famous, sided, cute, little smiles of his. That smile that he knew there were entire blogs dedicated to. That's when he realized, the idea of permanent, it didn't scare him at all.

Blaine's family left eventually, after what Kurt would call a successful night and the boys volunteered to do the washing up, being left alone in the Hummel-Hudson's kitchen. After handing Blaine the last dish to dry, Kurt walked to hug him from behind. His fingers gripped tight on Blaine's hip, succeeding in getting his attention.

"I missed you" Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck as he plastered kisses there.

"Mhhm" Was all Blaine gave as a response, leaning back to Kurt's body.

Kurt kept kissing, moving up until he was sucking Blaine's earlobe into his mouth. "So much." Blaine turned in his embrace, going for a fervent kiss.

His hands were already untying Blaine's bow tie, when Kurt had a moment of conciousness and, with a hand in Blaine's chest to keep him in place, pulled back. He opened his eyes in time to see Blaine, eyes still closed, leaning forward as he searched for his lips. "We're at my parent's" He explained.

"And they're asleep already" Blaine said, pulling him close again, the hand he had low on Kurt's back moving to cup his ass. He nibbled at Kurt's jaw.

"My _dad_ is here. And we have had enough awkward morning conversations with Rachel to know that we're not quiet." Kurt puntuated.

Blaine lowered his head with a giggle, but then tried and composed himself. "Ok, ok, let's be good boys."

Kurt hugged him. "Sorry" He said, kissing his boyfriend's temple.

"It's fine, I like not being killed by your dad."

Kurt chuckled. "Come on, let's go to bed. We still can cuddle."

They laid in bed, Blaine's head pillowed in Kurt's chest as his hand traced patterns lightly over Kurt's undershirt. Soft, subtle, barely there touches that were clouding Kurt's mind with sheer love for the man in his arms. Kurt played with a curl around his finger and he was already talking when he realized he had never made the conscious decision to say anything.

"Um, do you remember, back when I went to see you in LA,"

Blaine stopped his caressing and shifted, his chin on his now unmoving hand, looking up at Kurt adorably.

Once he had Blaine's full attention, Kurt went back to his impromptu speech. "We were talking about being seen without the girls and you said it didn't matter because soon everyone would know?"

Blaine gave him a little nod, clearly clueless about where Kurt was heading.

He took a deep breath, when he spoke again, his voice was rough, "I clung to that 'soon' as if it was everything, I would repeat it to myself to calm myself down."

"Kurt" Baline pleaded, his voice pained.

The other boy shook his head a little, asking his boyfriend to let him finish, to let him get it all out. "At first it just felt good to know you were thinking about it, that when we have talked about you eventually coming out you haven't meant twenty years from now. But then, it was the time we only saw each other at your place and we wouldn't even have much time when we did. And then there where those times that I wouldn't even know when I would be able to leave your place after I made it there, because you had an army camping outside. That was a time when it was really getting to me."

Kurt stopped and stroked the side of Blaine's face, affected by the look in his hazel eyes. Blaine's eyes were glossy as he turned to kiss Kurt's palm. "I'm not saying this to upset you, I don't hold it against you." He needed to explain that before continuing. "And then the day of the show's premiere you broke down on me and I felt so selfish." Blaine communicated his disapproval on that by squeezing Kurt's waist where he had a hold on him. "You were trying so hard." Kurt added. "And we weren't good at talking to each other back then." He sighed, reflecting.

He took a moment again, something in the air made it clear they were not in any hurry. His attention was on Blaine, lightly tracing his nose, his cheeckbone, his jaw, his chin. "What I'm trying to say here is that, when I heard you talk like that in the interview the other day, it felt wrong that you gave me so much credit when I was struggling so much with this. I just needed you to know it all."

Blaine left a kiss to his chest, just over his heart, before looking him in the eye. "Kurt...It kills me to know you weren't happy and it probably would have affected me even more back then." He confessed. "I guess, in retrospective, is good to know you are actually human, because how you were always so okay with all of this was something I didn't actually understand. I kind of was expecting you to snap at some point but you never did. Even when you wanted to change the way we were using the girls as a cover, I was more worked up than you that night." He gave Kurt a small, sweet smile. "I'm so glad we talk about this things now and I wish we had been better at this before, but I'm okay with things the way they went. It was a hard year, but we somehow made it here and that's all I care about." Blaine pulled himself up enough to move and kiss Kurt chastely. "I don't know all you thought and felt during this, but I mean it when I say how much you helped me through this. Nothing you say would make me take that back. I love you." He murmured into Kurt's lips.

Kurt mumbled something close enough to "Love you, too", pulling Blaine closer and fully on top of him and kissing him more. Blaine laughed into the kiss at Kurt's eagerness.

This time it was Blaine who stopped things from escalating further. He rolled away from Kurt but positioned both of them so they were on their sides, facing each other. He leaned forward, rubbing his nose to Kurt's. "Come with me to the Golden Globes?" He asked softly.

Kurt gasped. "Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: Only the final chapter and an epilogue to go!

As always, I love hearing your thoughts. Thanks for reading!

Also, I'm alexiad99 on tumblr if you want to come and talk to me. I don't really understand what I'm doing, it's probably fun to watch...


	31. Chapter 31

The last chapter! I hope you like it...

If things look more polished that's because InLoveWithDarren is back!

Disclaimer: Aside from the not owning Glee thing, I'm not going to pretend I have a deep understanding of how red carpets go. I watched a lot of Youtube videos (apparently the video of Chris winning his Golden Globe happens to be in some sort of black hole, because, no matter what I was looking for, I always ended up there) but I definitely took some liberties on that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

It was a good thing that Kurt had been so obsessed with what to wear that he hadn't really had much time to over think what was about to happen. He was wearing a perfectly fitted black Burberry tuxedo with a black skinny tie. He had been going back and forth between going for well tailored and classic or trying to spice it up a little. Finally, he had decided he could keep his more extravagant ideas for sometime in the future (or his own runway, he added in his head), when he got more comfortable with the whole red carpet thing. It was not as he couldn't pull a classic black tux without his accesorising, anyway.

He took a last look at himself on the body length mirror in Blaine's walk in closet. He had kept himself together during their whole trip to LA and while getting ready at Blaine's place, but he was starting to get really nervous.

"You look... I think I'm gonna go with breathtaking." Said Blaine, smiling from where he was leaning against the doorway.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Kurt answered a bit breathlessly, which was quite understandable giving his nerves and the gorgeous man in a Tom Ford tuxedo walking closer to him and taking his hand.

Blaine kissed him softly. "Are you nervous?" He took a tiny step back and looked at Kurt, deciding, "You are nervous." He smiled mischievously. "They are going to love you, I'm pretty sure it's impossible not to."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're not helping, you're kind of biased, you know." Still, he pulled Blaine to his arms and hugged him, lightly and carefully, they were not getting wrinkles.

"Still true." Blaine mumbled into his neck.

The car got there to pick them up fifteen minutes later. Both Wes and Allyson where going with them. Kurt kept a strong grip on Blaine's hand the whole ride, Blaine silently caressing his knuckles with his other hand to try to help him calm down.

When the car stopped, Wes and Allyson hurried to get out without much of a glance in the direction of the boys. They waited for them outside to avoid getting in their way.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "Ready?"

The other boy took a deep breath, composing himself. His voice already sounded more confident when he spoke. "As I'll ever be."

Blaine exited the car. The general noise got louder as curiosity picked up when Blaine turned to look into the car and extended a hand for Kurt to take. He got out of the car, Blaine waiting for him with one of those sweet little smiles Kurt loved so much. Instead of focusing in the yelling of Blaine's name or the camera's flashes, Kurt locked eyes with his boyfriend and smiled back. He was just fine.

As they started to walk on the red carpet, Wes turned and gave them a little conspirative wink.

Kurt stayed behind as Blaine went to pose for the photographers calling his name. Next to Kurt, Wes whispered, "They're going to start calling for you in three...two..."

But Wes didn't get to finish his countdown; the press was already doing so. Between all the "Blaine!" and "Here!" and "To your right!", there were also screams of "Bring the boyfriend!" and "Introduce us!" and "What his name, Blaine?"

"Kurt." Blaine answered before turning and gesturing for him to come over. They held hands as soon as Kurt was at Blaine's side. The flashes and the screaming got crazy, but Kurt only focused on keeping his eyes open and his hold on Blaine's hand tight. Blaine let go of his hand to pull him into something like a sided hug with a comforting hand on Kurt's back, to which Kurt's arm responded by itself, curling around his boyfriend's waist.

Eventually, and after what seemed like hours for Kurt but had probably been just a couple of minutes, the screaming started to subside as other actors and actresses made it to the red carpet. As they untangled themselves, Blaine took Kurt's hand again, leaned closer and (tiptoeing a little, which Kurt had always found adorable) kissed his cheek sweetly.

"What was that for?" Asked Kurt with a grin as they made their way to Allyson for further indications.

"Being great? I'm just really happy to have you here with me."

"I'm glad I'm here." He answered, raising the hand he was holding and kissing Blaine's knuckles. He knew that, in a different context he would have gone for a kiss. He didn't have an actual issue with PDA, but it would take him a while to act as naturally as Blaine did in the public eye.

After Allyson was done giving them a few notes, they moved closer to the press and the interviews began. Blaine went to talk to everyone who called his name and he tugged Kurt along to every single one of them. They had decided they would do as much press as they could that night, go big or go home. They expected it would put less attention on them in the future if they were done with all the mystery at once.

Some of them already knew Kurt's name, mostly because they had heard Blaine saying it or the photographers repeating it. Kurt was asked what he did for a living, "I'm a junior editor at _Now_ and an aspiring designer." They were asked how they met, "I spilled a drink on him at a party", when they met, "Around Christmas time in 2015", when they got together, "It will be a year on Tuesday". That one was followed by an "Oh my god, what are you guys doing? Tell me everything." Blaine had answered with a shrug, "I honestly have no idea." She had turned to Kurt, "I plead the fifth" He had said with a mischievous smile.

Quite a few of the interviewers pointed out how cute they were or how cute Kurt was (usually both). A few of them remembered why Blaine was there in the first place and asked him how excited he was about the nomination for 'On Our Own' and about the couple's predictions for the main categories.

When someone asked Kurt if he was gay or bi, he managed not to laugh. He also tried to ask why they have hidden for so long and questions of that matter. Kurt let Blaine do most of the talking on that one as he was better at dealing with that sort of thing. Blaine managed to politely skirt around answering almost everything.

One guy actually recognized Kurt as Jenny and Rachel's friend. They explained him how they knew both girls and he was nice enough not to focus on the subject of Blaine maybe having dated one of them. Through the interviews they have given people information enough to figure out Blaine had been dating Kurt all along.

Allyson stopped them and told them to wait for the last interview with Ryan Seacrest before a few more pictures and going inside the ballroom. Looking up at the platform he had seen so many times and an interviewer he actually knew of, Kurt felt a little intimidated. He tried to focus on the safety radiating from Blaine's hand discretely squeezing his hip.

It was their turn to go up. "I'm here with Blaine Anderson from 'On Our Own' and his boyfriend..." Ryan trailed off.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt provided, shaking the hand Ryan extended.

"Blaine, it's nice to have you here again."

"I'm glad to be here, this is such a fun night." Blaine answered.

"So, Zooey Deschanel is nominated for her role on the show and you're also all up for best comedy, which are your predictions?" Ryan asked.

Blaine didn't have to think his answer much, "I've been telling Zooey she has it on the bag, but she won't believe me. We'll see about the show, there's some great competition."

"She was up here when you guys arrived, she was really excited to meet you" He told Kurt.

"Great, I can't wait to meet her either. Blaine has been promising to introduce us for way too long." Kurt teased.

"Yeah, it has been a crazy couple of months." Blaine explained.

"I've heard. Things going well on that front? No one's giving you a hard time, right? Because I'm sure you have an army out there ready to counter." Ryan pointed to the camera.

Blaine looked at Kurt fondly for a second before turning back to Ryan. "I think I'm doing fine."

"Well, I'll let you go, then. Good luck tonight!"

They both thanked him and left hand in hand.

Once they were in the ballroom, Kurt was more relaxed. He knew he was surrounded by cameras but it didn't feel like that so much now that they weren't on his face. From the beginning, he got along well with Zooey and Lucy. Zooey was, as predicted, hilarious, and Lucy was sweet and could hold a conversation about fashion. Aside from them and their boyfriends, the rest of the table was also people from the show.

There was already an award on the table, sitting next to Zooey, when the award for 'Best television series – comedy or musical' was announced. Blaine and Kurt held hands over the table, waiting anxiously. When the camera approached their table, Kurt was looking at Blaine's cute, coy smile from the corner of his eye.

The moment 'On Our Own' was read as the winner, Blaine leaped from his seat. In less time that it took for Kurt to realize what was happening, Blaine was standing next to him, holding Kurt's face between his hands and placing a kiss on his lips. They both knew, in the back of their minds, that their kiss was currently live for all America and the world to see; and they really didn't care. Blaine turned to hug Lucy, keeping a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezing. It all happened in a rush for Kurt and Blaine was already walking to the stage with his fictional sisters and a couple of the producers of the show when it started to sink in.

The executive producer spoke first, thanking the network, Hollywood Foreign Press Association and all the high-ups. He then invited one of the 'kids' to take over the mic. Blaine turned to Zooey, clearly convinced she should be their spokeswoman. However, both girls at his sides looked at him and, with a quick look of clear complicity between them, they not-so-gently shoved him to the front as he was handed the award.

"Um" Blaine cleared his throat. "We would like to thank all of our amazing cast and crew. We have really become this large but lovely and supportive family. And to the fans, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, guys." Blaine looked down at the award and up again, adding, "And because we haven't reached the time limit yet and I'm cheesy like that, I'm going to say that, personally, the millionth part of this that I may have won is for you Kurt, I love you." He finished and started to walk off the stage.

Kurt was aware that he was grinning like an idiot on national television and he was fine with that. After a year of secrets and fears, he and Blaine were finally, proudly celebrating what they had for everyone to see. Everything was more than fine.

* * *

><p>AN: I can't believe we have reached the end! Still the epilogue to go, but that will have to wait for 2 or 3 more weeks, sadly. I would try to post some other one-shots with it because I don't think I'm ready to completely let go of this verse… (Wanna see the first time Kurt goes on Twitter after this? I think I do.)

It has been a pleasure to write for you, thank you for sticking around…

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	32. Epilogue

This took so long! I'm awful. To make up for it this week you'll have the Twitter one shot posted in Other Little Things and another one posted as a separate (the last sentence of this is a hint to what that would be about).**  
><strong>

InLoveWithDarren, it has been a pleasure to work with you! Thanks for everything!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – 2 years later<strong>

"The car is here!" Kurt shouted from the door.

"Almost ready" Blaine answered breathlessly from somewhere in the house. He had been running all day, trying to get everything he needed done in LA so he could go back to New York with Kurt the following day.

Kurt, on the other hand, needed to be back soon to start working on his new collection. His second time showing in Fashion Week had to be proof that he was good enough to stick around and not just a lucky guy who had a famous enough boyfriend and a couple of decent ideas.

Wes was already in the car; he waved at Kurt but gave Blaine a look that read "I have already seen enough of you all day." The ride felt short as Blaine filled Kurt on the results of his meetings of the day and, mostly, on the advances on the first reactions to the movie Blaine had filmed that summer. A movie they both had been very excited about.

By the time the car stopped, Kurt was starting to get excited about all the implications of the night. He got out of the car first, keeping the door open for Blaine. The crowd cheered, Kurt had gotten used to it. They waved and smiled and, once they made it to the photographers, they posed together. After they were done with all the most common poses, Blaine convinced Kurt to do some silly ones and, before they knew it, they were pretending to be models, joking with each other and trying to make the other laugh and break character. Just before leaving, Blaine gently turned Kurt's head and kissed him chastely but full on the mouth.

They walked the red carpet together and stopped where Giuliana Rancic, from E!Online, was. "Kurt! Blaine! Hi, guys." She greeted them enthusiastically. "First of all, what are you two wearing? You look great as always."

Blaine smiled and let Kurt take over the answer. "Blaine is wearing Prada but the bow tie is mine. This is Marc Jacobs." Kurt answered amicably.

"Well, you both look great, definitely between my nominees for best dressed man."

"Geez, thanks." Blaine said.

"Rachel looks great, too." She continued, nudging Kurt with her elbow. "She told me a little story about the color of her dress."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. Well, I keep my promises, so she got red. It's actually quite surreal, how everything got to be, red dress and all. I'm so excited for her tonight." He sounded just a bit emotional. "These are the biggest dreams we used to share with each other when we were best frenemies in high school and now she's at the Emmy's wearing my design."

Blaine smiled at him droppily. Giuliana gave him a sweet look.

"And I heard she's not the only star you dressed tonight."

"She's not. Heidi Klum is wearing a Kurt Hummel, too. Surreal, I insist." He only half joked.

"How much did you freak out when you got that call?" She asked.

Blaine gave Kurt a look that, he knew, meant "I tried, but she's asking for it". With a mischievous smile, he was the one to answer. "The scream! I was on the shower and I swear, I thought we were being robbed. When I made it to the living room, he was clutching his cell to his chest, smiling like a kid had Christmas come early."

Giuliana was laughing while Kurt had his head low, between embarrased and trying not to laugh too. "He appeared there completely naked, soaking wet and holding and umbrella as a baseball bat. He looked ridiculous, cute as hell, but ridiculous nonetheless." He added about Blaine, turning the cards. Blaine reacted with a little "Hey!", faking scandalization at being the one exposed now.

"And there's a mental image I wouldn't mind leaving with tonight." Giuliana laughed. Blaine blushed slightly. "So, having you here nominated for the second time for an Emmy for your role in 'On Our Own', I have to ask: Is Josh really leaving to LA? You can't leave the show!"

"I'm afraid he is really leaving. But I'm not! You know Jackie always needs him to talk some sense into her, there's going to be a lot of Skype calls. He would visit often, too. I'm not leaving the show but this new arrangement gives me more time to work on other projects." He explained.

"Does that mean we are finally getting that record?" She asked excitedly.

"It's on the list; hopefully it would happen next year. I also have a movie coming out next summer that I'm super excited about."

"We have heard something about George Clooney and gay rights, am I right?" She asked.

"That sums up the best things about it, you're just right." Kurt added.

They laughed. "George Clooney plays my father, a conservative lawyer who, after a lot of struggles to accept that his son is gay, ends up defending his right to marry the love of his life." Blaine explained. "We both cried when reading the script." He added looking at Kurt sweetly.

"Sounds like something everyone should watch." She concluded. "Talking about weddings makes me wonder, any plans for you two to tie the knot?"

Again, Blaine was the one to answer. "We're both only twenty-five, we're not in a hurry. But who knows, I know I'm going to marry Kurt, it could happen sooner than later."

"That sounded like at least half of a proposal." She teased.

"Oh, come on. I can do better than that."

But Kurt was, by then, only half into the conversation. With a thoughtful smile, his mind was in the little Tiffany box hidden behind the oldest issues of Vogue in the apartment they had shared for almost a year in New York.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't have a ring when he and Kurt took to the red carpet to the Emmy's. But that Thanksgiving, when they visit Ohio he will have an earnest conversation with Burt, coming away from it with an old little piece of jewelry that had once meant the union in marriage of one Elizabeth Hummel to her beloved husband. He will hide it in a socks drawer, waiting for the day he figured out the perfect way to present Kurt with it.<p>

* * *

><p>Neither would have imagined they would both decide Christmas to be the perfect time to propose.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: That's it. Thank you so much for reading and giving me feedback!

I may be back with something else at some point. Most of my ideas seem to involve exposing the boys to the public eye, not sure what that's about. But you may hear from me in the form of Blaine writing a column 'Marley and me'-style (but with less puppies and more of the adoption system) or getting the boys into a reality show (The Amazing Race and America's Next Top Model are the top ones right now) or making one of them play a sport professionally. We'll see...

Until then, it has been a pleasure!


End file.
